Dans ta vie et dans ta chair
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que Sherlock Holmes n'est plus là, qu'il est mort. Alors John Watson le cherche, et le retrouvera, quoi qu'il en coûte.
1. John Watson

Note : Hello ! Comme promis, me voici de retour avec ma première fic à chapitre sur le fandom Sherlock BBC. C'est une totale réinterprétation de l'après-chute ; une aventure qui a germé dans mon petit esprit il y a quelques temps de ça, dans laquelle j'aimerai beaucoup vous emmener. Vous pouvez donc oublier la saison 3 (et pour ceux qui ont lu les livres, ça n'aura rien à voir non plus). Le titre est inspiré de l'expression latine Intus et in cute.

Beta : la seule, l'unique, le rayon de soleil de ma semaine lorsque je lui envoie un texte à corriger et qu'elle me le renvoie 3h après, **Nathdawn**. Bref, elle mérite tous les arc-en-ciel du monde.

Rating : T, parce je pensais avoir déversé une dose suffisante d'angst et de hurt/comfort avec _Au plus près des choses_, mais apparemment non.

Reviews : avec grand, giga, méga plaisir, parce que ça me booste à écrire comme un bon triple meurtre pousse Sherlock à traverser Londres.

* * *

John ouvre les yeux, et ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Le soleil est levé, il distingue sans mal les meubles de sa chambre, on s'affaire déjà en bas, il peut l'entendre ; c'est aujourd'hui. Il se lève et son sommier grince. Ce n'est plus le genre de chose qui aura de l'importance maintenant. C'est presque par automatisme qu'il enfile son costume gris qu'il a sorti la veille au soir. Peut-être aurait-il dû prévoir le noir. Peut-être le bleu marine ? Il s'en fout de toute façon.

Il descend les marches et croise Lestrade sur le palier. Il ne se rappelait pas que le flic avait autant de cheveux blancs, mais c'est déjà un jour assez difficile comme ça pour le lui signaler. Il accepte sans dire mot la main qui se pose sur son épaule et serre, serre encore, comme si elle pouvait le retenir de sombrer. Ses yeux d'Anglais se posent automatiquement sur la théière fumante ; le réconfort liquide de toute une nation. Il s'assoit, salue d'un geste de la main Mrs. Hudson qui se penche pour embrasser son front.

« Gregory, n'oubliez pas d'aller chercher Molly à onze heure. »

« Pas de problème Mrs. Hudson. Qui vous amènera à la cérémonie ? »

« Je crois que John avait prévu de conduire... »

Ils se retournent d'un même souffle discret et inspectent par-delà leurs épaules le médecin assis à la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés, les yeux fixant la fumée qui s'échappe du bec de la théière. La plus âgée soupire et sourit, désolée, au policier qu'elle laisse là, avant de hâter le pas jusqu'au placard au-dessus de l'évier.

« Eh bien mon garçon, vous n'irez pas bien loin sans tasse ! Laissez-moi vous en trouver une... », tente-t-elle dans un petit rire guilleret qu'elle force au-delà du supportable.

Ses doigts se posent sur la porcelaine blanche de la première qu'elle trouve, et c'est toute l'âme de John qui se déchire.

« Non ! », hurle-t-il, à les en faire tous trembler.

Il inspire, desserre le poing qui a cogné la table, pince sa bouche juste assez pour la détendre et relève les yeux vers sa logeuse.

« Pas celle là. »

Ce n'est pas plus une voix qu'un grognement, et la vieille dame comprend. Elle repose la tasse endeuillée et ses yeux hésitent. C'est John finalement qui met fin à son calvaire en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus de place sur le parking et John est persuadé qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous venir pour Lui. De son bras droit, il soutient Mrs. Hudson, dont le corps peine à se mouvoir sur les gravier du petit chemin. Ils y croisent toutes les nuances de noir, celui porté, celui dans les yeux en deuil, celui dans les condoléances murmurées. Le crématorium est face à eux et John repense à toutes les fois où ils sont passés devant en taxi, lancés à la découverte d'un autre corps, d'une autre mort.

Celle-ci est plus difficile, bien sûr, c'est incomparable, mais personne ne lui avait dit que ça serait _si_ dur. On vous apprend à l'école à compter, à lire, la reproduction et la révolution française, mais on ne vous apprend pas à dire au revoir à votre meilleur ami. On vous apprend à conjurer le passé et on oublie le futur qui vous nargue. Mais ayant fait la guerre, ça fait longtemps qu'il sait qu'on n'apprend pas la vie dans les livres.

Ils croisent à l'entrée Gregory enveloppé dans un manteau noir très solennel qui fait automatiquement regretter au soldat de n'avoir pas opté pour son autre costume. Tant pis, c'était le genre de détail dont il se fichait complètement.

« Où est Molly ? », demande la logeuse, dont la main droite s'est déjà posée sur l'avant-bras de Lestrade ; elle manque de tomber à chaque instant, et ils le savent tous les trois.

« Elle a murmuré quelque chose à propos de son mascara qui ne tenait pas et a disparu aux toilettes. »

« Je lui avais dit de mettre du waterproof, c'est quand même évident non ? »

« Évident, oui. », répète le policier dans un sourire, à l'intention de son unique complice masculin, qui n'esquisse pas l'ombre d'un rictus.

Ils croisent quelques collègues discrets de Gregory, les seuls qui soutenaient vraiment le détective, qui viennent les saluer du bout de leurs lèvres séchées par le froid de la capitale. La foule discrète se fait plus rare et ils le savent, la cérémonie va commencer. Ils guident Mrs. Hudson jusqu'à la salle _Lilas_ (le plus vieux a essayé de faire une remarque sur le fait que leur ami aurait levé les yeux au ciel en lisant les noms de fleurs donnés aux salles, mais le soldat n'a pas réagi), et s'installent sur les petites chaises en bois placées face au cercueil. C'est le spectacle le plus pourri qui lui ait été donné de voir, et pourtant, John a déjà vu un spectacle allemand, avec des marionnettes faites de bouchons de bouteilles.

Il sent une main sur son épaule et se retourne. Molly Hooper les yeux rouges et les joues encore teintées d'un noir mal effacé, lui sourit. Il tapote sa main, hoche sa tête pour répondre silencieusement à son empathie et retire sa veste pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la sent ouvrir plusieurs fois les lèvres et les refermer, mais il préférerait qu'ils ne parlent pas. Alors il pose sa main sur la sienne, et serre.

« Où est Mycroft ?! », s'indigne soudain Mrs. Hudson en se retournant pour scruter la salle qui se referme.

Cette fois, face à la curiosité de sa logeuse, John inspire à s'en faire mal, à en serrer les poings pour les loger dans la gueule de ce salopard s'il ose mettre les pieds ici, mais Gregory répond par un mouvement de tête négatif, qui calme ses ardeurs.

« ... C'était quand même son frère... », murmure-t-elle, avant de se rasseoir dans le fond du siège qui blesse déjà ses articulations.

Ils partageaient le même sang, de ça, John en est persuadé, mais de là à dire qu'ils sont frères, c'est inacceptable. Un frère vous apprend à faire du vélo, vous pique la place sur le meilleur fauteuil du salon, vous demande de le couvrir quand vous allez retrouver votre petite amie ; il ne vous apprend pas à exécrer les QI inférieurs à 180, à connaître le temps de coagulation d'une langue coupée en deux, et surtout, en aucun cas (à moins que vous ne sortiez tout d'un droit d'un foutu livre de Shakespeare) votre frère ne vous donne à manger au Loup au costume Westwood.

Mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, et c'est tout ce qui compte. L'autre Holmes est là pourtant, allongé, dans une boîte en bois, mais Il est là. John la regarde et l'inspecte, parce que qu'importe que demain ses pas le ramènent à Baker Street, sur la pire des scènes de crime ou devant le plus beau des paysages, Lui ne bougera pas. Quelque part, John n'est pas sûr de ne pas avoir une partie de lui-même enfermée dans cette boîte bien trop grande. Une partie de lui qui prenait la forme de la sueur dans son cou lorsqu'il courait, de son souffle qu'il perdait, de son cœur qui battait sa poitrine lorsque le danger n'était plus seulement un mot chimérique, mais qui jamais ne faisait trembler ses mains. Une partie de lui qu'Il avait réveillé avec une simplicité aussi grande que demain serait difficile.

Le soldat n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer face à l'audience réduite. La cérémonie est discrète, rapide. Difficile de parler de la vie de quelqu'un qui a consacré la sienne à la mort. Alors c'est Mrs. Hudson qui se lève la première, pour aller sur le pupitre, lire le texte qu'elle a choisi. Elle tousse un peu, lisse du plat de sa main les plis de sa jupe noire et glisse sur son nez ses lunettes, attachées autour de son cou par une chaîne fine.

« Bien... Je sais qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Je veux dire, toutes ces choses qu'il gardait dans son frigidaire le prouvent bien... »

Le rire qui ronronne dans la pièce froide est suffisant pour réchauffer les cœurs les plus meurtris. John sourit lui aussi, mais devant la mine interrogatrice de Gregory, il lui fait un petit _non_ de la tête. Il préfère ne pas lui avouer que la moitié des pièces à convictions de ces dernières années ont fini dans leur frigo entre la margarine et un pack de bière.

« Mais pour l'accompagner jusqu'au Seigneur, j'ai choisi ce texte de Martin Gray, qui l'aurait fait lever les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Tant mieux, j'ai toujours aimé l'embêter. », confie-t-elle dans un petit sourire mélancolique.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, serre le papier déjà froissé par ses mains tremblantes plus tôt dans la journée, et lit :

« Être fidèle à ceux qui sont morts, ce n'est pas s'enfermer dans la douleur. Il faut continuer de creuser son sillon, droit et profond. Comme ils l'auraient fait eux-mêmes. Comme on l'aurait fait avec eux, pour eux. Être fidèle à ceux qui sont morts, c'est vivre comme ils auraient vécu, les faire vivre avec nous, transmettre leur visage, leur voix, et leur message, aux autres. À un fils, à un frère, ou à des inconnus, aux autres, quels qu'ils soient. Et la vie tronquée des disparus, alors, germera sans fin. »

John soupire, mais sourit ; Il aurait levé les yeux au ciel pour sûr.

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, la veste boutonnée jusqu'au col, John regarde les voitures repartir une à une, dans un ballet triste. Sans un mot, Lestrade s'appuie à ses côtés, et lui tend un paquet de cigarette bien entamé.

« Je te fais le discours habituel sur _je croyais que tu avais arrêté_ ou ce n'est pas la peine ? »

« Pas la peine, mais merci de t'en soucier. »

Ils se sourient poliment, pas bien sûrs de vouloir parler de leurs santés si proches d'un cimetière, et le policier range le paquet dans sa poche.

« Tu as remarqué la voiture noire pendant la mise en terre ? »

« Inratable. _La Reine_ est tellement peu discret. »

« J'ai cru que t'allais arrêter la cérémonie pour descendre lui casser la gueule. »

« Si Mrs. Hudson n'était pas accrochée à mon bras, c'est probablement ce que j'aurais fais. »

Cette fois, c'est un rire franc qui s'échappe de la gorge nouée du plus vieux. Il souffle la fumée du coin de sa bouche pincée et tourne la tête vers son ami.

« Ça devait être vraiment un grand frère bizarre. »

« Finalement, grandir avec une sœur alcoolique me parait bien plus agréable. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a pleuré au cinéma quand Palpatine est mort. »

« Ils n'ont jamais vu Star Wars. », avoue John dans le premier sourire non-forcé de la journée.

« Quel enfoiré : c'était vraiment le pire des grands frères. »

Ils se regardent du coin des yeux et explosent de rire. C'est les nerfs, bien sûr, ce n'est pas drôle, mais comme se laisser aller pour quelques secondes leur fait un bien fou. Alors ils se laissent glisser dans les méandres insoupçonnés de l'hystérie passagère, les larmes qui perlent au bout de leurs yeux ont milles raisons d'être mais ils s'en fichent, ils rient à s'en faire mal à la gorge et c'est très bien ainsi. Ils se calment lorsque Mrs. Hudson revient, accompagnée par Molly dont le tendre sourire est le meilleur des baumes.

Ils rentrent tous les quatre à Baker Street, pour un dernier thé, quelques souvenirs évoqués sont encore meilleurs que les petits gâteaux servis par la logeuse. Tout est très calme, leurs murmures sont aussi précieux qu'une berceuse, et John ne leur en demandera pas plus. Il se sent couler, doucement, très doucement, depuis quelques jours déjà, et même le soldat qui dort en lui ne semble pas vouloir se débattre. Cela passera, un jour, peut-être, en attendant, le silence est le meilleur des boucliers. Alors, assis sur la chaise en formica de la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée, il regarde la vie ; les remontrances de Mrs. Hudson envers Lestrade et sa _sale manie de se griller les poumons_, les bâillements discrets d'une Molly Hooper que le sommeil a abandonné depuis trois jours déjà, et la théière vide qu'on ne remplit plus au bout de la deuxième fois. La vie continue, il la rattrapera lorsqu'il s'en sentira capable.

* * *

John ouvre les yeux et ça fait deux mois qu'Il est parti. Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, mais il ira quand même à la clinique du quartier voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

Ce job, il l'a eu grâce à Sarah. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas les moyens de le réembaucher, elle l'a donc conseillé à un cousin éloigné, dont la clinique peinait à trouver des médecins. Hackney, ce n'est pas le Bronx non plus, mais avec son meurtre hebdomadaire, les londoniens ne sont pas particulièrement friands de ce quartier. Lorsque Molly a su que John avait trouvé du travail, son sourire valut tout l'or du monde. Lorsqu'il lui apprit où était située la clinique, elle se sentit obligée de lui montrer tous les corps qu'elle avait en stock, qui avait été poignardés, étranglés ou brûlés, à Hackney.

John avait souri pourtant. Lorsqu'il L'accompagnait à l'autre bout de la capitale sur les affaires les plus sordides, elle leur souhaitait toujours une bonne soirée. Depuis qu'Il n'est plus là, Molly a réellement peur pour lui.

Mais bien sûr, il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Les patients sont un peu plus agités qu'ailleurs et les blessures au couteau plus fréquentes, mais il rencontre toujours autant de gamin polis, de mères pressées et d'homme fatigués. C'est comme partout, et recoudre une plaie sur une peau bronzée par le soleil des Maldives ou blanchie par les carences, est de toute façon la même chose.

Alors il y va, chaque jour, pour quelques heures ou pour une nuit, et il écoute, soigne, panse, nettoie et rentre à pied au milieu de la nuit. Il n'a rien dit lorsque Molly lui a demandé s'il le faisait exprès car « On dirait que tu attends que quelque chose t'arrive John ».

* * *

John ouvre les yeux et ça fait cinq mois qu'ils L'ont enterré. Il n'a pas bu de bière avec Greg depuis que Manchester est passé en quart de finale, et le policier ne semble pas lui pardonner. C'est tous les deux jours maintenant que le plus vieux lui envoie un message. Parfois, c'est juste des points d'interrogation, et quand ça arrive, le docteur comprend qu'il n'a pas répondu au précédent sms. Lorsqu'il remonte le fil de conversation, il ne voit que des petites bulles grises, il n'y en a pas eu de vertes depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'en retrouve plus. Ils se sont vus, au début, parce que John arrivait encore à parler et qu'il avait de toute façon eu besoin de sa voix pour lui dire que _oui_ tout allait bien et que _oui_ Greg pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. C'était juste une façon de ne pas dire adieu au passé tout de suite, au début il voulait juste que le flic lui parle des affaires en cours, qu'il le contacte si aucun autre médecin n'était disponible, qu'il l'appelle même s'il avait besoin de lui sur une scène de crime.

Lestrade avait dit oui, la pitié noyant ses pupilles marrons et c'était tout ce dont avait besoin le soldat. Alors, quelques jours par-ci par-là, un appel lui prenait un peu de son temps, comme au bon vieux temps. Il y eut même l'affaire du meurtre de Linda Palmer en juin, où Greg, surmené et sans médecin légiste sous le coude avait appelé son ami. Mais quand Scotland Yard avait appris qu'un de ses inspecteur avait fait appel à un particulier, sa tête avait failli sauter. Ils avaient accepté le détective consultant de justesse ; son subordonné ne valait rien.

Depuis, Greg a beaucoup moins d'intérêt, et John n'a plus la force, depuis longtemps déjà, de serrer ses doigts autour d'une pinte et d'insulter la mère de l'arbitre. Alors il ne répond pas, ne supprime pas non plus les messages indésirables, puisqu'il les oublie à peine reçus. Il n'a pas répondu non plus au message disant « Tu te coupes de tout John. »

* * *

John inspire, expire et ouvre les yeux. Ça fait huit mois qu'Il est mort. Il n'ira pas travailler aujourd'hui. Il n'y est pas allé hier. Ni la semaine dernière ; faut dire que ça fait un mois qu'il a été viré. Il a promis de manger avec Mrs. Hudson aujourd'hui, c'est la seule chose qui le pousse à sortir du lit. Pour toutes les fois où elle lui a déposé un plat tout fait sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier, il veut bien faire ça pour elle. Il est midi de toute façon, il ferait mieux d'enfiler un jean.

Assis dans la cuisine, plus très sûr si jeudi était hier ou avant-hier, il entend le bourdonnement de la voix de sa logeuse. Elle doit parler de Mrs. Jenssen à tous les coups, comme à chaque fois. À moins qu'elle ne parle de ce nouveau coiffeur. Il tend la main par réflexe lorsqu'elle lui donne son assiette et la pose sur le côté. Il n'a pas faim de toute façon. Elle chantonne qu'elle va se laver les mains, et cette fois, il grimace. Il a réussi à développer cette technique pour ne plus écouter mais juste entendre les mots qu'elle prononce, mais si elle chantonne, la magie disparaît et ses phrases sont claires. Il ne veut pas entendre.

« Je vais demander à ma femme de ménage de venir faire un tour ici John. Si votre salle de bain n'est pas nettoyée très vite, je garde le chèque de caution ! », lance-t-elle de l'autre bout du couloir. « Vous avez des serviettes propres ? »

Comment pourrait-il le savoir ?

« J'ai pris le savon qu'il y avait dans la douche puisqu'il n'y en avait plus d'autre. »

Qu'en a-t-il à foutre ?

« John, où est passé le miroir ? »

Il rouvre les yeux et sa respiration se bloque. Il ne veut pas avoir à répondre à ça.

« Il reste des serviettes propres sur le meuble de droite et ce n'est pas grave pour le savon, il faut que j'en rachète de toute façon. », sa voix est grave comme le tonnerre mais il veut juste ne pas devoir répondre à _ça_.

Il entend les petits pas feutrés par les chaussons de sa logeuse découvrir l'appartement, pièce par pièce, avant qu'elle ne revienne. Ses yeux à lui fixent le sol. Il veut les y clouer et qu'on ne le force plus jamais à affronter le regard des autres.

« Il n'y a plus aucun miroir ici. », la constatation fait aussi mal à dire qu'à entendre. « Depuis combien de temps ne vous vous êtes pas regardé ? »

Il rit, amèrement ; Il est mort depuis huit mois, et Mrs. Hudson lui demande depuis combien de temps il ne s'est pas regardé ? À quoi bon ? Pour se voir maigre comme un chien, cerné à s'en faire peur, pâle à en crever ? Rien ne va depuis huit mois, et voir la preuve tangible sur son corps fatigué ne l'aidera pas pour autant, alors oui, tous les miroirs ont fini à la cave. Il n'a pas besoin d'un reflet pour lui prouver qu'il n'y a plus personne à ses côtés.

Sa logeuse s'assoit à son tour, prend sa main et sans savoir pourquoi, cette fois, il la regarde.

« Arrêtez d'essayer de le rejoindre. »

* * *

John ouvre les yeux et se lève. Il y a pensé toute la nuit, depuis cette phrase que Mrs. Hudson a prononcé la veille. Cinq mots, elle n'a employé que cinq mots, et son cerveau a tourné et tourné en boucle. Aujourd'hui, il a faim. Il a soif. Il a mal aux genoux à force de ne pas les avoir utilisé. Et il est déterminé.

Il choisit le pull rouge que sa sœur lui a offert à Noël dernier, parce qu'il aime ce pull et se sent bien dedans. Il fait froid, il le sait, et il ne veut pas chopper un rhume. Il descend les marches d'un pied ferme et retrouve avec un plaisir inédit le bruit des pas qui cognent le bois creux. Il ira à St. Barth une fois un bon petit déjeuner englouti, et s'il ne trouve pas quelque chose de suffisant dans ses placards, il ira au café du coin. Il y ira et prendra le plus gros donut, le café le plus serré. Aujourd'hui il le sait.

Sherlock Holmes est vivant et John Watson le prouvera, quoi qu'il en coûte.


	2. Molly Hooper

Note : Chers petits bouts d'arc-en-ciel, merci pour votre soutient précieux suite au premier chapitre. Voilà la suite de cette histoire grâce à laquelle je commence à avoir l'historique le plus louche du quartier (qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses lecteurs adorés). Plein de coeurs en chocolat pour ma bêta **Nathdawn** (celle là même qui publie en ce moment la merveilleuse fic _La Mort vous va si bien_). Les reviews et les MP de théories sont évidemment les bienvenues.

* * *

Lorsque Molly Hooper quitte son appartement sur Trinity Street, elle s'arrête deux fois dans les marches avant de retourner vérifier si elle a bien fermé la porte. Mrs. Chasemore du troisième s'est faite cambriolée il y a une semaine et depuis, la jeune médecin légiste a toujours cette peur irrationnelle qu'elle a donné un coup de clé dans le vide.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas, comme à chaque fois, et elle se sent légèrement idiote de l'avoir fait. Whittie doit bien se moquer d'elle lui aussi, mais comme Whittie est un chat, ce n'est pas très grave.

Elle aime bien sa rue, calme et si proche de la station de métro Borough. Et l'appartement est plus lumineux que le précédent. Elle aime bien le _Ruse_ aussi, seulement à quelques mètres de chez elle, mais ses amis semblent tous noyés sous le boulot dernièrement, donc adieu la pinte habituelle du vendredi soir, entre fous rires est bavardages au bar du coin.

Elle passe sa carte Oyster sur la borne automatique et s'engouffre dans les longs couloirs, descend les escaliers, en remonte d'autre, avant d'arriver à son quai. À sa droite elle voit un homme en train de crier dans le micro accroché à ses écouteurs et elle repense à Stephen. Il fait toujours ça, les sourcils froncés et la main pincée autour du micro qu'il rapproche au maximum de sa bouche. C'est assez ridicule et ça l'a toujours fait beaucoup rire. Elle lui a dit pourtant, au moins cinq fois, qu'il ferait mieux de parler directement au combiné mais il lui a avoué dans une grimace de fierté que ça faisait plus _homme d'affaire_. Alors elle le laisse faire et sourit. Elle ne l'a pas appelé depuis cinq jours maintenant, et même si ce n'était qu'une rencontre occasionnelle à la base, elle se dit finalement qu'elle aimerait le revoir. Il est grand, bien trop grand pour elle bien sûr, mais il sait écouter et Molly aime ça. Elle se dit même que ramener un éditeur chez ses parents à Noël pourrait être une bonne idée. Elle sourit avant de pincer sa bouche (personne n'aime voir quelqu'un dans le métro sourire pour aucune raison, ça fait peur), et se décide : ce soir, elle l'appellera pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à St. Barth, elle croise le lot d'ambulanciers habituel, qui est cette fois bien plus bruyant - apparemment, Londres a gagné hier. Elle les salue, ment sans vraiment de mal en leur disant que _oui _elle a vu le match et que _oui_ le goal était à chier, et remonte jusqu'au cinquième étage où elle se change rapidement dans les vestiaires. Elle pourrait sortir de chez elle avec un pull premier prix de chez Primark et un jean sans forme puisque de toute façon, elle enfile une blouse blanche arrivée au boulot, mais elle aime bien prendre soin d'elle. Se changer, ça lui donne l'impression d'avoir plusieurs vies, d'avoir une journée à rallonge, et vu le temps qu'elle passe au labo, c'est plutôt agréable. Elle se regarde dans le petit miroir accroché sur la porte de son casier en métal et attache ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Les cheveux longs ça lui va, indéniablement, mais c'est vraiment pas pratique quand on passe la moitié de sa vie penchée au-dessus d'un cadavre ouvert en deux.

Enfin prête, elle quitte les vestiaires, fredonne cette chanson de John Legend qu'elle a entendu à l'accueil et remonte le couloir jusqu'à son laboratoire. Elle crie si fort en voyant John Watson assis sur un tabouret qu'il en fait tomber le journal qu'il lisait.

« Désolé Molly, si j'avais su que je te ferais peur à ce point, j'aurais mis une pancarte à l'entrée ! »

« Non, ce n'est rien, excuse moi... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demande-t-elle dans un rire nerveux.

Ils se penchent en même temps pour ramasser le journal et se sourient, à genoux près du sol.

« Je me suis dis que je pourrai passer te rendre visite. »

Molly sourit, parce que la dernière fois que John est venu la voir, on n'avait pas fêté la nouvelle année et Baby George n'était encore qu'une chimère optimiste d'un peuple en manque de ragots royaux. Ils se relèvent de concert avant qu'elle ne lui demande :

« Tu veux un café ? »

* * *

John avait oublié à quel point le café de St. Barth n'avait absolument aucun goût. Il grimace et son amie rit tout haut. C'est si surréaliste de le voir ici que la douce hystérie l'envahit. Il trouve ça terriblement touchant, et se rend compte à quel point elle lui a manqué. Ils croisent quelques vieilles connaissances, et des nouvelles têtes que John salue de la sienne. Il pose beaucoup de questions à Molly car la vérité est qu'il se sent terriblement honteux de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles avant. En même temps, il n'a rien à lui dire, et cela, il s'en rend enfin compte. Lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« Je suis allée à Barcelone deux semaines en septembre dernier, c'était magnifique ! Et cette Sagrada Familia, c'est vraiment spécial quand même. »

Il se rend compte qu'en huit mois, il n'est pas allé plus loin que Oxford Street. Lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« J'ai fini par déménager tu sais, les fissures se multipliaient dans l'autre appart', du coup j'ai pris l'offre de l'agence immobilière. »

Il se rend compte qu'il lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait à faire ses cartons, mais qu'il ne l'a jamais recontacté. Lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Un ami d'ami, on s'est rencontré à une soirée. On se voit de temps en temps. Il est très gentil. »

Il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus d'amis depuis longtemps déjà. Quant aux rencontres _et-plus-car-affinités_, il préfère ne même pas y penser.

Il sourit et inspire en redressant son torse mais en baissant les yeux, parce qu'il n'est pas fier, de rien de tout ça, et l'idée d'être passé à côté de la vie pendant huit mois le rend soudain nauséeux. Ou peut-être que c'est le café. Il pose le verre en plastique à côté de lui sur le bureau de Molly.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir. Vraiment. »

« Je suis désolé. », et le dire le libère d'un poids si lourd qu'il a l'impression de réapprendre à respirer.

Elle attrape sa main et l'oblige à la poser sur le bureau avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. C'est un geste qu'ils auraient dû avoir à la morgue il y a huit mois de ça, et pourtant, ça ne semble pas être trop tard. Ça lui fait même du bien.

« Ne t'excuse plus jamais. Et viens avec moi samedi soir à l'anniversaire de Gregory. »

« Vous avez continué à vous voir ? », demande-t-il dans un sourire discret, déjà conquis par l'idée de ne plus parler de ses longs mois de silence radio.

« De temps à autre. On s'entend bien. »

Le docteur sourit et doucement relâche la main frêle qui a été plus forte que la sienne. Il n'est pas un homme adepte des longs discours, alors, ils en restent là. Tant mieux, il a autre chose en tête.

« Dis Molly, je me demandais, comment as-tu connu Sherlock ? »

« Oh ça devait être il y a cinq... six ans peut-être ? J'étais encore en stage ici. J'étais avec mon référent, Mr. Ferry et on était sur un cas de... je ne m'en rappelle même plus. Bref, est arrivé Gregory, un très bon ami de mon maître de stage et Sherlock. Ils ont un peu parlé tous les trois, avant que Ferry ne leur laisse jeter un coup d'oeil au corps qu'on autopsiait. Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! On pensait à un meurtre, et Sherlock s'était penché vraiment très près du corps. Je pensais au début que c'était un proche mais il avait un tel... _aplomb_ à l'inspecter de la sorte que ça m'avait juste... choquée. À la fin il s'est relevé en disant '_Un suicide !_', avant de tourner sur lui-même pour repartir... C'était tellement théâtral, j'ai pensé à une caméra cachée, tu sais. »

John rit de bon cœur à l'évocation du souvenir ; ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il peut totalement imaginer. Le nombre de fois où il a compris que Sherlock a besoin de se donner en spectacle, comme n'importe quel acteur de Covent Garden...

« J'ai ris malgré moi. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'est retourné et pour la première fois, je voyais vraiment son visage. Il était très différent à l'époque tu sais, il était... plus maigre. Il m'avait fait un peu peur même. Il a commencé à me regarder et je me suis sentie comme... agressée. Juste avec son regard ; je sais, c'est idiot. »

« Ce n'est pas idiot Molly, c'est exactement sa manière de faire. »

« Mais Gregory est intervenu et lui a dit '_Non, pas elle_.'. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il allait m'insulter ou me frapper et puis, le temps passant, j'ai compris que sa _petite particularité_ consistait à décrire exactement la personne concernée plutôt qu'à lever la main... », chantonne-t-elle dans un sourire mélancolique.

John sourit à son tour et regarde les longs doigts fins tapoter le bureau en bois. Il a toujours apprécié la jeune femme car il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un aussi patient qu'elle (et pour affronter Sherlock six ans sans broncher, c'est vraiment une prouesse digne du Guiness Book). Dans le fond, même si Sherlock a joué au con plus d'une fois, il sait que lui aussi apprécie la médecin légiste, et pas seulement pour sa gentillesse. Il y a quelque chose chez elle de précieux, et même le sociopathe l'a compris.

Il finit par avaler d'une traite le restant de café et se perd dans ses pensées quelques secondes. Ils ont besoin de ça aussi, de silence, rien qu'un peu, parce qu'après six mois sans donner de nouvelles, tout ne revient pas comme avant. Il se repasse déjà la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir en tête et réalise : il n'arrive pas à parler de Sherlock au passé. C'est normal, vu qu'il _sait_.

« John, je voulais te dire... Moi aussi, je suis désolée. »

« De quoi ? »

Il fronce ses sourcils en relevant le nez vers la plus jeune.

« Je n'ai pas été très amicale avec toi. J'étais... jalouse. »

« _Jalouse_ ? »

Il épelle le mot avec une attention particulière parce que vraiment, il ne le comprend pas.

« Tu le connaissais quoi, depuis... dix minutes ? Et il t'a proposé d'emménager avec lui. En six ans d'amiti-... de connaissance, il ne m'a jamais invité à aller boire un café. »

« Tu ne peux pas comparer Molly, c'est... particulier, il... »

« Il ne m'a jamais considérée comme une amie, je sais. Il a mis trois ans à se rappeler de mon prénom. Mais bon, il était comme ça... »

_Il est comme ça_, corrige mentalement le médecin.

« J'ai fini par lui pardonner...Depuis la chute. »

Ses yeux fuient le regard du médecin, et cette fois, il sait que c'est le moment de parler de la raison qui l'a poussé à sortir de Baker Street.

Parce que quelque chose ne colle pas dans cette histoire. Ça fait huit mois, et bon sang, _quelque chose ne colle pas_. Il l'a vu sauter de ce foutu toit, il l'a vu allongé sur ce foutu trottoir, il a vu ce foutu sang envahir ses chaussures et ces foutus yeux fermés. La suite est floue, tout s'est passé trop vite (on ne laisse pas un corps au milieu du passage, certes) : il l'a vu glisser sur une civière, il l'a suivi de loin dans les couloirs, s'est effondré à deux reprises. Il se rappelle avoir vu Molly pourtant ce jour-là, courir d'une pièce à une autre, avant de revenir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras, et de serrer et serrer fort. Il se rappelle au moins de ça : Molly ne lui a jamais rien dit. Elle s'est contenté d'utiliser son corps comme une barrière pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, d'affronter l'inaffrontable, et lui a conclu que c'était fini. Mais il n'a même pas vu le rapport de l'autopsie.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose Molly. »

« Oui ? »

Elle sort un paquet de biscuits déjà entamé du tiroir de son bureau et lui en propose un, qu'il accepte avec plaisir.

« C'est bien toi qui a fait l'autopsie de Sherlock ? »

Cette fois, le paquet se recule et John voit les petites pépites de chocolat s'éloigner - ça lui brise le coeur. Il relève le visage et capte le regard plus sombre de son amie. Elle tousse un peu, se redresse sur son tabouret et range les biscuits. _Et merde_.

« Non... je l'ai vu, j'ai prononcé le décès mais... je n'ai pas pu pratiquer l'autopsie. »

John croise ses bras et redresse son torse par réflexe, ses sourcils froncés. Le docteur en lui s'efface pour laisser place au soldat.

« J'étais persuadé que c'était toi. »

« John, non, je n'aurais jamais pu... »

Il faut encore quelques secondes au docteur pour comprendre que Molly n'aurait vraiment jamais pu le faire, malgré son professionnalisme irréprochable. Ça l'emmerde, car ça complique la chose.

« Je vois... Qui l'a faite alors ? »

« Et bien, Vincent. »

Elle le regarde avec une assurance telle qu'il n'est pas sûr que les mots _Es-tu profondément abruti ?_ ne brûlent pas la bouche couverte de rouge à lèvre.

« Vincent ? »

« Vincent Vaore, tu l'as croisé ici plusieurs fois, non ? Il remplaçait Mark Braly pendant son congés maladie. »

John fouille dans sa mémoire endormie depuis huit mois, mais pourtant, rien ne lui revient. Il secoue sa tête pour lui faire signe qu'il ne voit pas, et elle se lève pour allumer son ordinateur. Par-dessus son épaule, il la voit ouvrir quelques dossiers, entrer des mots de passe dont il ne perçoit que les astérisques, et entrer dans une petite fenêtre le nom _Sherlock Holmes_. La petite roue arc-en-ciel tourne et tourne, à lui en donner le vertige, car si aucun fichier n'en sort, alors, il aura sa première preuve. Mais le Dieu de la Pomme ne l'écoute pas et fait retentir un petit _ting_ dans le silence de la pièce, avant qu'une fiche ne s'ouvre.

« Tu veux la lire ? », demande Molly en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il opine du chef et elle presse la touche pour imprimer aussi sec. Ce n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel elle est à l'aise, et ça ne loupe pas à John. _Bien sûr que c'est gênant de devoir cacher au meilleur ami que le mec dont il pleure la mort depuis huit mois n'a en fait jamais mis les pieds à la morgue_, pense-t-il si fort que son crâne lui fait mal.

Le papier imprimé, elle se retourne et lui tend. Il y a la date qu'il inspecte en premier lieu (une erreur et si vite arrivée), puis lit l'ensemble :

« _Je soussigné, Docteur VINCENT VAORE, remplaçant du chef du service Médecine légale Mark Braly ; certifie avoir procédé ce jour, en vertu de la réquisition sus-citée ; à l'examen médico-légal (et l'autopsie) du cadavre du (de la) nommé(e) ;_

_SHERLOCK HOLMES_

_L'examen médico-légal (et l'autopsie) du cadavre a (ont) mis en évidence :  
__-un hématome périorbitaire bilatéral  
__-un cadavre couvert de sang  
__-une fracture du crâne siégeant au niveau de la région occipitale avec fracas osseux complexe  
__-des traces de réanimations médicale _»

Ça devrait lui faire mal, au-delà des mots, de lire ceux-là, mais, tout parait si faux qu'il repose la feuille, l'ombre d'un rictus se cachant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Okay, donc, ce... Vaore, tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

« Il est resté jusqu'en septembre, je crois. Tu sais, entre les médecins légistes d'ici qui connaissaient trop Sherlock pour pouvoir toucher à son corps, et ceux qui le détestaient trop pour le respecter, demander l'aide d'un remplaçant a été la meilleure des idées. »

« Tu sais où il est maintenant ? »

« Aucune idée... je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit encore à Londres. »

« Comme par hasard... »

Il est resté calme jusqu'à présent, mais le rire ironique qui s'échappe de ses lèvres fait comprendre à Molly que quelque chose n'est pas totalement normal.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

« Parce que j'ai compris Molly. »

Il se lève, pose sa main sur le bureau, écrase ainsi le semblant de rapport d'autopsie et s'approche d'elle. Cette fois, elle tremble et se recule légèrement. Il reprend, le regard planté dans celui apeuré :

« Sherlock est vivant. »

Trois mots, et le visage du médecin légiste blanchit et se retourne dans une grimace de stupeur et de dégoût.

« ... Quoi ? »

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de jouer les idiotes, et dis moi où il est ! », hurle-t-il, son poing cognant fermement le bureau qui sursaute sous l'assaut.

Le soldat a tellement peu utilisé sa voix ces derniers mois qu'elle est encore légèrement enrouée. Son visage s'est soudain refermé, son regard s'est durci et cette fois, Molly a vraiment peur de lui. Elle se dégage de cette proximité inquiétante et va s'appuyer contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés contre son torse, dans une position de protection qui fait soudain mal à John.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... encore une fois. »

« Es-tu réellement en train de m'accuser d'avoir... quoi... _caché_ la survie de Sherlock ? »

« Il n'est_ pas_ mort. »

« Il _est_ mort ! Il s'est brisé le crâne, et s'est retrouvé sur _cette _table, avec _son_ sang qui se vidait sur _ce_ sol ! J'ai pris son poignet dans ma main et j'ai serré et serré, et rien John, _rien_ ! Il s'est jeté de ce foutu toit et il s'est tué, devant toi, devant nous tous ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! », crie-t-elle enfin, et même si les mots brûlent l'âme du soldat, il comprend que c'est la première fois qu'elle les exprime.

Elle inspire bruyamment, détourne le visage sur laquelle elle passe sa main tremblante pour cacher ses larmes discrètes qui n'ont pas échappé à John, et il se recule. Tout est encore trop flou pour qu'il soit certain du plus infime des détails. Sherlock aurait honte en le voyant aussi mauvais pendant un interrogatoire, alors il profite que son amie soit encore dos à lui pour attraper le rapport qu'il plie avant de le glisser à la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Excuse-moi pour le dérangement Molly. »

Il boutonne sa veste avant de marcher vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'entend se rasseoir et ralentit ses pas à côté de la table d'autopsie qu'elle a indiquée du bout de son index tremblant.

« Qu'est-ce que je dis à Lestrade, tu m'accompagneras à son anniversaire ? »

Sa voix tremble encore, mais sa patience hors-norme a encore une fois excusé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'attitude violente d'un de ses proches.

« Ça me ferait très plaisir de t'accompagner. Je vais aller lui dire moi-même. Merci Molly, on s'appelle plus tard. »

Discrètement, il passe sa main sur le métal froid et presse ses doigts. Sherlock n'y a jamais posé sa tête, il le sent. Il salue la jeune femme et s'enfonce dans le dédale de couloir.

_Bordel Sherlock, mais comment tu fais pour savoir si quelqu'un ment rien qu'en regardant leur manucure ? Merde, ses ongles, je ne les ai même pas regardés. Et je ne lui ai pas demandé plus d'informations sur ce Vaore. Je suis rouillé... Dieu merci Sherlock, t'es pas là pour voir ça. Mais ce n'est que partie remise n'est-ce pas, parce que je vais te retrouver, et je te botterai le cul si fort que tu regretteras d'être né... et d'être mort._

John inspire l'air pollué de la capitale une fois sur le trottoir, et doit s'empêcher de ne pas se mettre une gifle. Parler à un Sherlock fictif est un poil flippant, il voudrait mieux qu'il ne recommence pas. Il lui parlera en vrai, lorsqu'il le retrouvera. Il remonte son col et se repasse mentalement le chemin le plus court pour aller à Scotland Yard.


	3. Gregory Lestrade

Note : Hello à tous. On continue avec le chapitre 3 de cette histoire, garanti avec du Greg Lestrade dedans. En parlant du flic le plus sexy de Scotland Yard, sachez que **Glasgow** est en train de publier sa merveilleuse fic _Sa part de bonheur_, que je vous recommande très beaucoup.  
Bêta : **Nathdawn** namoi, mamienne (et celle d'autre personne aussi, certes).  
Petite précision, l'histoire de Scott Roller est vraie, inspirée par Christopher Roller.  
Aute petite précision : je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews/fav/follows qui sont formidables et me poussent à continuer cette histoire.

* * *

Même si Gregory Lestrade avait trouvé un rat mort dans son café, la journée aurait été plus agréable.

Il se promet de retirer ses mains de son visage, dans quelques secondes, mais pour l'instant, garder les yeux fermés et respirer bruyamment lui fait un bien fou - c'est peut-être une histoire de yoga, de karma ou d'une connerie dans le genre.

« Okay, on reprend. »

Il se redresse d'un coup, pose ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau couverts de dossier à rendre pour hier, et relève son visage cerné vers celui du plaignant qu'on lui a amené. Bon sang comme il peut avoir envie de mettre des baffes au ministère ; avec leurs restrictions budgétaires, ils sont maintenant obligés d'amener leur propre café et de se partager à douze la cinquantaine de plaignant, victimes et coupables, par jour. Présentement face à lui se tient Scott Roller, 36ans, yeux hagards et cicatrices sur le sourcil droit, cheveux mi-longs et châtain clair, veste blanche et espadrilles.

« Donc, vous souhaitez porter plainte contre David Copperfield, pour... ? »

« Pour l'obliger à dévoiler ses secrets. Voyez-vous, je suis Dieu, et ses tours de magie défient les lois de la gravité que _j'ai_ inventé. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore déposé de brevet sur les pouvoirs divins - les papiers sont en cours - mais d'une certaine manière, il me vole, et cela est intolérable. »

Un rat mort et qu'on l'achève, qu'on n'en parle plus !

« Et... », Greg tousse, longtemps, assez longtemps pour ravaler des mots comme _Mais bordel qui m'a foutu un cinglé pareil ?_ au fond de sa gorge, et se redresse en croisant les bras contre son torse, ses pieds trouvant une place bien confortable sur ce bureau qu'il ne peut même plus voir en peinture. « Vous avez un avocat ? »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Autant pour moi, j'aurais dû vous le présenter avant. »

Scott-Roller-Dieu-_Timbré-de-première_ se penche, ouvre son sac et se redresse, tout sourire, avant de déposer sur un des nombreux papiers de l'inspecteur, une colombe blanche dont la tête sans vie retombe mollement sur sa signature. Un signe divin, peut-être.

« Il est timide, ça fait cinq jours qu'il n'a rien dit... Vous allez bien mon fils ? Vous êtes bien silencieux, vous aussi. Voulez-vous que je transforme votre café en vin ? J'en ai pour trente secondes, vous savez. »

Greg se lève, la vision de la pauvre colombe crevée sur ses papiers et la simple présence de l'énergumène l'énervant à lui en donner des sueurs froides, et raccompagne le plaignant jusqu'à une salle de dégrisement, où il lui demande de patienter sagement. Un coup de téléphone au Bethlem Royal Hospital plus tard, il retourne à son bureau. Cette fois, l'homme assis sur la chaise en plastique vert le fait agréablement sourire.

« John ? »

« Salut Greg, c'est Donovan qui m'a laissé entrer, je ne te dérange pas... ? »

Il secoue rapidement la tête, s'approche du médecin qui s'est levé pour lui tendre la main et ne prête même pas attention à ce geste bien trop inamical - il le prend contre lui, serre fort, lui donne les trois tapes viriles réglementaires dans le dos et le lâche.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Il fait le tour du bureau qu'il se met à ranger sommairement (avant, les piles de dossier étaient une occasion de se cacher des plaignants mais pour une fois, ça ne le dérange pas de voir le visage de l'homme assis face à lui) et s'installe, les coudes sur la table, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

« Bien... ouais, ça va. », sourit John en massant ses cuisses de ses mains moites.

« Tu ressembles à rien, t'en es bien conscient ? »

Le médecin relève cette fois le visage et bloque le muscle de sa joue droite dans un sourire qui n'en est pas vraiment un - la manière Watson de dire _Je t'emmerde_. Molly a été polie, comme toujours, elle n'a pas dit tout haut ce qu'il refuse d'entendre mais apparemment, Greg ne joue pas dans la même cour.

« T'as perdu quoi, dix kilos ? »

« Régime WeightWatcher. »

« Ou dépression. »

« C'est moins cher. »

« Certes. »

Ils se regardent, pas mécontents de se retrouver pour cette joute verbale dans laquelle ils sont toujours à l'aise malgré le temps passé séparés, et soudain, le poing du plus vieux s'écrase férocement sur le bureau de bois.

« Bordel John, cinq mois ! _Cinq mois_ que j'ai aucune nouvelle ! Tu sais le nombre de fois que j'ai dû appeler Mrs. Hudson pour vérifier que t'étais toujours en vie ? Tu sais le nombre de fois que j'ai flippé comme un con sur ma chaise en apprenant qu'un mec s'était jeté sous un train à Saint-Pancras ? »

« Désolé Greg, j'ai... »

« Non, toi, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes. », impose le flic d'un doigt menaçant qui vise le blond. « Ça, c'est pas le John Watson que je connais. Celui que je connais c'est un soldat, un battant, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de redevenir ce type illico presto parce que si tu repenses ne serait-ce qu'une seconde repartir te terrer dans ton coin, je m'impose à Baker Street et te ferai manger de force des brocolis matin, midi et soir. Et crois-moi que ma nana ne sera pas ravie de me voir quitter la maison ! »

« T'as une copine... ? », demande timidement John en relevant les yeux, l'ombre d'un rictus pinçant ses lèvres.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! », crie à nouveau l'inspecteur.

Ils se regardent, semblent respirer pour la première fois, avant que leurs muscles ne se détendent et qu'ils se laissent tous deux glisser contre leurs chaises – évidement, c'est plus agréable pour Lestrade qui a le fauteuil en cuir.

« Bref, je suis content de te voir... »

« Moi aussi Greg. »

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a poussé à sortir de Baker Street ? »

* * *

John inspire et croise les bras contre son torse. Ils y sont, et il ne faut pas que le soldat se loupe, parce que Lestrade peut réellement être utile. Il se repasse encore une dernière fois mentalement le petit texte qu'il a préparé en venant jusqu'à Scotland Yard, et lâche enfin la bombe :

« Je veux faire déterrer le corps de Sherlock. »

« ... Pardon ? »

C'est une grimace de dégoût qui lui répond, alors le blond lève les mains pour retenir l'attention de son ami et reprend tout aussi sec.

« J'ai des raisons de croire que... qu'il ne serait pas tout à fait mort. »

« Comment ça _pas tout à fait_ ? Bordel John, arrête les films de zombies ça te monte à la tête. »

« Je suis sérieux. J'y ai bien réfléchi et... je viens d'apprendre que ce n'était pas Molly Hooper qui avait effectué l'autopsie mais un certain Vincent Vaore. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

« Non. », la réponse est claire et nette.

« Et est-ce que tu as vu Sherlock mort ? »

« Non. Mais John, tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? »

Cette fois, c'est le médecin qui doit répondre par la négative :

« Non mais... Ça ne colle pas. Sherlock ne se serait jamais suicidé. Cette histoire d'honneur et de journaux, ça lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Ça l'aurait peut-être ralenti au début dans ses enquêtes mais il savait très bien qu'il s'en sortirait. »

« John... », appelle doucement Lestrade en se penchant vers lui, les mains jointes et les pouces se combattant mollement. « J'ai pris ta déposition ; tu m'as dit avoir vu Sherlock sauter. »

« Je sais mais... j'étais loin. »

« Pour l'amour de... »

« Il se peut que j'ai mal vu ! », enchaîne le soldat en haussant les épaules, la voix rapide et tremblante parce que si Greg lui refuse ça, alors, il ne saura vraiment plus quoi faire. « C'était peut-être un autre que lui, une mise en scène... Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

John Watson a de la fierté (le genre de fierté qu'on apprend à un petit garçon parce que c'est un Mâle, et qu'on apprend à un soldat parce qu'il faut tirer avant d'être tiré dessus), mais aujourd'hui il l'étouffe, l'enferme au fond de ses entrailles et l'oublie. Il suppliera son aîné s'il le faut, il se mettra à genoux, là, sur le lino sale, car il a besoin de son aide pour prouver ses dires.

« Tu veux qu'on ouvre le cercueil et qu'on fasse des tests génétiques ? »

« Exactement. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça sans preuve John, c'est la loi. »

« ... Okay, très bien, il faudrait... il faudrait que je trouve Vincent Vaore, que je lui montre une photo de Sherlock, que je lui demande confirmation que c'est bien ce corps qu'il a autopsié. »

« Et s'il a un doute, », reprend Lestrade en hochant la tête « ça me sera suffisant pour demander au parquer de déterrer le corps. »

Cette fois, John respire, un peu plus, comme lorsqu'il a demandé pardon auprès de Molly. C'est drôle, mais depuis qu'il a quitté Baker Street il sent les conséquences de ces mois d'enfermement. Il a maigri c'est sûr, il n'aurait jamais pu quitter l'appartement sans ceinture. Tout son dos s'est rigidifié aussi, comme s'il avait dormi depuis des semaines sur un sol rocheux. Chaque articulation lui fait mal, sa tête lui tourne s'il n'engouffre pas un biscuit toutes les heures.

« Merci Greg... et... tu aurais une photo de Sherlock ? »

C'est idiot mais c'est un problème auquel il ne pensait pas être confronté un jour. John n'est pas du genre à mettre sur Facebook les photos de son assiette, des autoportraits ou de ses amis. Il est même plutôt du genre à disparaître à la cave pour aller chercher une bonne bouteille de vin lorsqu'on veut prendre une photo de famille autour du sapin de Noël. Les rares photos du détective qui traînent à l'appartement sont ceux des journaux, lorsqu'il s'était caché sous le chapeau idiot qu'il avait trouvé - et c'est sûr que le soldat n'ira pas bien loin avec ça. Il regarde Lestrade lui sourire se pencher automatiquement sur son ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourne l'écran et montre une galerie d'image de photos de Sherlock. Il y en a une dizaine : quelques coupures presse, des photos prises semble-t-il par des services secrets (incroyablement nettes), et quelques photos en noir et blanc, prises sur fond d'un mur sale, où Sherlock jeune et maigre tient un panneau avec son nom et des chiffres.

« Il avait quel âge là... ? »

« 20 ans tout pile. »

« ... Tu l'as arrêté le jour de son 20e anniversaire ? »

« Il était à deux rues d'ici, à l'arrière d'une voiture volée, avec une seringue dans le bras. J'aurais pu lui apporter un gâteau mais bizarrement je me suis dis que l'amener voir de près une cellule serait plus approprié. »

John sourit faiblement et se penche un peu plus pour chercher quelle photo serait la plus utilisable. Sans regarder son aîné, il reprend.

« C'est comme ça que tu l'as connu ? »

« Ouais, lors d'une banale ronde. »

« C'est lui qui avait volé la voiture ? »

« Non, il l'avait retrouvée. Apparemment depuis quelques temps, il appelait le commissariat pour dire qu'il avait réglé des affaires mais évidement personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Il avait décidé de rester dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve et comme il s'ennuyait... »

« C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça ? »

« Se piquer ? Oh non, vu l'état du gamin, c'était récurrent... Bref je l'ai ramené au commissariat, j'ai attendu qu'il reprenne ses esprits et on a commencé à parler. »

« Il t'a fait son _Grand Show_ ? », demande John dans un sourire mutin.

« Pas tout à fait... à l'époque, il était très différent. Intenable. Pédant à en crever. »

« Attends, plus que maintenant ? Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. »

« Oh si, c'est possible. J'ai mis deux gifles dans ma vie et elles ont toutes les deux atterries sur la joue de monsieur Sherlock Holmes. Ce soir là, il venait de recevoir la première. Il avait besoin de ça aussi. »

John rit malgré lui à imaginer Lestade gifler un Sherlock infernal et lui fait signe de la tête de reprendre.

« Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider à régler une affaire de vol qui me prenait pas mal à la tête à l'époque ; j'ai dis oui, parce qu'il me faisait pitié. C'était la nuit même, il devait être 4h du matin et il a commencé à parler et parler, c'était comme si son cerveau était agressé de milles informations et qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout remettre en place avant de le sortir. Un vrai bordel. Certaines phrases étaient totalement incohérentes, pourtant, j'arrivais à percevoir quelques mots et... il disait vrai le con ! À 7h, on avait trouvé le nom du coupable et j'envoyais une équipe l'arrêter chez lui. J'ai promis à Sherlock que je ne le lâcherai pas -avec un talent pareil, il pouvait être commissaire ! - mais qu'avant tout, il devait partir en cure. J'ai appelé l'hôpital, mais finalement, ce n'est pas une ambulance qui est venue, mais une limousine. »

« Ah, merde. »

« Ouaip. Première rencontre avec les deux frères Holmes la même soirée. »

« Je connais ça. Il t'a proposé de l'argent pour l'espionner ? »

« Oui. Et j'ai accepté. »

« Quoi ?! », s'écrie le médecin malgré lui.

« J'avais 34ans John, un mec du gouvernement prêt à me faire gravir les échelons sans résistance si je prenais soin d'un gamin perdu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé. Bref, on s'est mis d'accord pour mettre Sherlock en cure de désintox et je suis allé lui rendre visite jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte. »

« Ça fait donc... quoi... 14 ans que vous vous connaissez ? »

« Pas totalement. Il est resté un an en cure et une fois complètement guéri, il a disparu. Il m'a demandé de ne pas le chercher, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait et j'ai respecté sa décision. Six ans après, j'avais un appel de lui, il venait de s'installer à Baker Street et avait besoin de savoir comment on rétablissait le courant après que les plombs aient sauté. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pendant six ans alors...? »

« Aucune idée. Tu sais, j'aurais pu l'oublier, avoir changé de numéro de téléphone ou même de ville, mais il a quand même appelé. Quarante minutes après, j'étais chez lui à lui montrer la boîte de fusible. C'était devenu... Un homme. J'avais tellement envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait toutes ces années mais je ne savais même pas commencer la conversation ! C'est lui qui avait brisé le silence finalement en me décryptant et en énonçant à haute voix ce que j'étais précisément devenu. Je retrouvais le gamin de la bagnole volée, avec le même esprit sans pareil mais cette fois... Tout était parfaitement clair. C'était flippant et génial à la fois. Pour le coup, ses insultes étaient beaucoup plus précises et cinglantes - il a pris sa deuxième gifle. J'avais finis par lui dire l'envie qui m'avait prise de l'inscrire à l'école de police mais il m'avait dit n'en avoir aucune envie. Il acceptait de m'aider en qualité de simple _Détective Consultant_ et rien de plus. J'ai pas refusé, je n'aurais jamais pu. »

John regarde longtemps son aîné dont il boit les paroles. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de Sherlock avant leur rencontre est un mystère aussi gros que la zone 51 et écouter Greg tout lui raconter le réconforte, sans qu'il n'arrive pas expliquer pourquoi.

« Je pense que cette photo sera parfaite. », reprend le policier en écrasant son doigt sur un cliché de Sherlock, assez récent, pris à la sortie de Scotland Yard. Le détective regarde à sa gauche, malgré la luminosité on voit la couleur de ses satanés yeux de chats. Il porte le manteau dans lequel il a sauté et John sait que ça sera parfait à montrer à Vaore. Il n'y a qu'un Sherlock Holmes au monde et impossible d'oublier d'avoir autopsié un homme pareille.

« D'où viennent ces photos ? »

« Qui pouvait avoir autant besoin de garder un œil sur lui ? »

« Mycroft ne l'a jamais lâché, pas vrai ? »

Lestrade sourit, hausse un sourcil dans une grimace universelle qui veut dire _À ton avis ?_ et imprime la photo qu'il donne sans attendre à son ami.

« Il n'est jamais allé le voir lorsqu'il était en cure alors ? »

« Pas une fois. Sherlock refusait d'en parler, mais je questionnais souvent les infirmières. J'étais le seul à lui rendre visite. »

John baisse les yeux et du pouce, caresse malgré lui le papier encore chaud tout juste sorti de l'imprimante. Il se rappelle de ce jour, deux ans auparavant, où il avait découvert le passé de junkie du détective, au détour d'une descente dans leur appartement totalement aberrante. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. John connaissait l'addiction, et tout le malheur qu'elle engendrait. Bien sûr, lui avait assez de force, et confiance en l'avenir, pour ne jamais s'être laissé tenter par une bouteille entière de whisky ou par une ligne de coc', toujours était-il que retrouver sa grande sœur aux urgences à cause d'un coma éthylique, était le genre de truc qui donnait peu envie de se défoncer. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard de ses parents, la première fois, lorsqu'ils accoururent tous trois aux urgences ; de ces regards qui voulaient dire _Pitié mon Dieu, protégez mon enfant_, avant que leurs yeux remplis de larmes ne se vident petit à petit de leur inquiétude avec le temps, pour ne laisser place qu'à un lâcher prise mortifiant - il était plus facile dans la famille Watson d'ignorer que d'affronter. Mais John en a marre d'être spectateur ; pour Sherlock, il ne lâchera pas.

« Je te remercie Greg, je vais retrouver Vaore et je te le ramènerai. »

« À l'unique condition qu'il ait un doute... »

« Ça ne sera pas un doute, mais une certitude. Ce n'est pas son corps qu'il a autopsié. »

Ils se saluent d'un signe de la tête, parlent de l'anniversaire où John promet d'aller (ça sera dur, mais il doit se réhabituer à sortir), et il s'apprête à quitter la pièce avant que Lestrade ne le rappelle :

« Attends John, tu veux son casier judiciaire aussi ? »

« Il a un casier judiciaire ? »

« Rempli uniquement de ce que son frère n'a pas voulu effacer ; une sorte de punition. Il y a juste la drogue de mentionnée, l'adresse de ses parents et quelques détails... »

« Merci, ça peut être ut-... L'adresse de ses parents ? »

Le policier inspire et tend les feuilles fraîchement imprimées au soldat.

« Ils habitent à Hastings... »

« Je les croyais morts... on ne les a même pas invités à l'enterrement. »

« Je les ai appelés mais... Ils ont préféré ne pas venir. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés mais Sherlock m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient... _Spéciaux_. »

John baisse les yeux et lit le dossier tout jute relié par une agrafe sur lequel les noms de Sir Charles Holmes et Mrs. Margaret Holmes sont écrits noir sur blanc. Il remercie une dernière fois l'inspecteur, lui promet de venir à son anniversaire et de ramener une bonne bouteille de vin, avant de quitter Scotland Yard, le dossier sous le bras.

* * *

John relève le visage vers son ordinateur ouvert sur le bureau. Il enfourne la cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche et clique sur l'email reçu. Encore une alerte Google répondant aux mots _Docteur Vaore_. Ça fait un mois qu'il a mis au point ce système automatique ; il en a entendu parler à l'anniversaire de Greg, au Bradley's bar, par un cousin du flic, informaticien dans une banque.

« C'est hyper simple, t'as juste à entrer les mots que tu cherches, par exemple _Kate Middleton_, et quand un site, un blog, un forum en parle, hop, tu reçois un email avec le lien. », avait dit le trentenaire en sirotant bruyamment la bière blonde qu'il avait commandé.

Le soir même, assis à la table de la cuisine, seulement éclairé par la lumière faible de son écran d'ordinateur, John avait entré les mots _Docteur Vaore_ et son email en attendant l'information qui lui ferait retrouver l'adresse du médecin légiste. Il l'avait cherché parallèlement, contactant quelques anciennes connaissance de St. Barth bien peu utiles, utilisant le bottin, Facebook et autre LinkedIn mais rien de tangible ne lui permit de trouver le repos.

Il reprend une cuillère de ses Lucky Charms et plisse ses yeux fatigués par l'âge, sur l'email reçu. Le lien l'a amené sur le site officiel de la ville de Brighton où se tiendra dans deux jours le congrès National de la Médecine 2014. Ça doit être une erreur, comme à chaque fois qu'il reçoit ces satanés emails qui ne lui servent à rien. Il est prêt à cliquer sur le petit icône de la poubelle lorsqu'un nom des participants marque sa rétine au fer rouge.

_Dr. Vaore._

Un mois, il aura fallu attendre un putain de mois pour lire ce nom autre part que sur le rapport du légiste que Molly lui a imprimé. Il inspire, passe ses mains sur son visage et les bloque au niveau de son nez, relit et relit encore les quelques lettres qui lui redonnent tout l'espoir qui commençait à lui faire défaut. Oh, comme il a bien compris qu'il n'est en aucun cas aussi doué que Sherlock Holmes, ces dernières semaines ! Voir le détective d'une scène de crime à un appartement cambriolé lui laissait toujours l'inconsciente impression que cela était facile, ou réalisable tout du moins. Maintenant qu'il est seul, c'est tout juste s'il n'est pas à deux doigts de demander de l'aide à Anderson parce que vraiment, il n'y arrive pas.

Maintenant qu'il a une adresse néanmoins, l'envie revient. Il se lève, ferme son ordinateur sans prendre le temps de l'éteindre et monte quatre à quatre les marches pour investir sa chambre où il fait retomber mollement son sac de voyage sur le lit. Il y engouffre quelques vêtements, le nécessaire de toilette et bien sûr, le dossier bleu qu'il a commencé à constituer il y a un mois de ça. Il n'est pas très rempli pour l'instant, il n'y a que le rapport du légiste, la photo de Sherlock donnée par Lestrade et son casier judiciaire, mais ce n'est qu'un début. Avec une précision militaire, il ferme la fermeture éclaire, pose la lanière sur sa bonne épaule et descend, avant d'aller toquer à la porte de sa logeuse, qui l'accueille avec un sourire tendre et un tablier sale.

« Vous avez fini par tuer le chat de Mrs. Hawkney, Mrs. Hudson ? »

« Si seulement... Mais non mon garçon, je nous prépare une soupe de tomates ! »

« Je ne pourrai pas manger avec vous ce soir, je dois partir pour Brighton. »

« Oh, très bien... soyez prudent. »

« Merci... Je peux prendre votre voiture ? », demande-t-il, le sourire charmeur et l'œil malicieux - _la_ technique pour la faire craquer.

« Bien sûr mon garçon. », elle rentre dans son salon le temps de trouver les clés et les papiers du véhicule avant de les tendre à son locataire.

Il la salue d'un signe de la tête, s'apprête à partir mais elle pose sa main sur son avant-bras et l'appelle.

« John, je vous ai dit que je serai patiente, je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec votre situation mais... vous avez deux mois de retard sur votre loyer. Avec les charges et ma retraite, j'ai... »

« Je sais, excusez-moi. », il plonge les clés de la voiture dans sa poche, de peur que sa logeuse ne change d'avis, inspire en relevant la tête vers elle et reprend en tentant de masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Je vous payerai en rentrant de Brighton. »

« Il y a une autre solution vous savez... »

Il incline la tête sur le côté et hausse un sourcil, attentif. Mais le coup de poignard qu'elle lui plante dans le dos est impardonnable :

« Nous pourrions vous trouver un nouveau colocataire. »

« Mrs. Hudson... », appelle la voix serrée du soldat dont les poings se referment sur eux-mêmes et il se concentre pour ne pas crier parce qu'il n'en peut plus de devoir le répéter. « Sherlock n'est pas mort. Laissez moi juste le temps de le retrouver. »

« Oh mon garçon, c'est pour ça que vous partez à Brighton ?! », se lamente-t-elle en passant sa main ridée sur son front qui l'est tout autant.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi y irais-je sinon ? »

« Je croyais que vous aviez rencontré une jolie fille. Vous savez, aujourd'hui avec Internet, les rencontres sont plus faciles alors je me suis dit que vous alliez peut-être la rejoindre. »

John déglutit, serre sa mâchoire une seconde de trop, à s'en faire mal, et la salue d'un signe brut de la tête avant de quitter le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il rejoint la voiture, allume le contact après avoir lancé à ses côtés son sac et démarre en faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume.

_Rencontrer une jolie fille ?_ Comme si John en avait envie, au-delà même, comme s'il en avait la force ! Il écrase l'accélérateur, ignore les feux oranges et suit les automobilistes tout aussi pressés que lui d'arriver à destination ; mais bien sûr, c'est incomparable. Eux veulent retrouver leurs maisons de banlieue, leurs femmes ravissantes aux fourneaux, leurs gamins sages et bien élevés en train de finir leurs devoirs, leurs labradors pressés courant après la ba-balle. Lui, il ne veut rien de tout ça, il veut retrouver Sherlock. Parce que c'est ça sa vie maintenant, chercher et indéniablement, trouver. Alors, non, il n'a pas le temps de sourire à la fille assise à côté de lui dans le métro, parce qu'il se demande comment il pourrait accéder aux enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de l'Underground. Il ne demande pas non plus le prénom de la rousse du tabac d'en face lorsqu'il va acheter le journal, parce qu'il se demande si Sherlock s'achète toujours des patchs, et si oui, cela veut dire qu'il se cache dans une ville. C'est comme ça et ça lui va très bien.

Les panneaux blancs lui indiquent l'autoroute dont il se rapproche et soudain, il respire. Un long et profond soupir. Les rues étroites et les immeubles trop hauts ont disparu, il ne voit maintenant plus que l'horizontalité des choses, et quelque part, il retrouve espoir. Ce n'est plus un mur qu'il voit dès qu'il tourne la tête, c'est l'horizon, l'infini, la promesse que là-bas, se cache le détective. Il ralentit sa conduite, attache enfin sa ceinture de sécurité et allume la radio. Il déteste sa chanson, mais toujours est-il que ça fait une présence impalpable ; il ne s'en plaint pas.

* * *

Il conduit depuis une heure et demie lorsque sa jambe commence à être assaillie par des tremblements gênants. C'est une aire de repos qui le tente, mais lorsqu'il voit le panneau _Sortie pour Hastings - 5km_, son âme de soldat tait la douleur. Il plonge sa main dans le sac à sa gauche et en sort le dossier. Le nom le frappe de plein fouet (comment a-t-il pu l'oublier ?), la ville du domicile de Mrs. et Mr. Holmes. Il repense à la voix de Lestrade, à sa façon de les décrire si _spéciaux_, et repense à Sherlock à sa façon de... non, il ne repense à rien car Sherlock ne lui a _jamais_ parlé de ses parents (et pour être franc, connaître la fratrie est déjà suffisamment pénible).

Encore cinq kilomètres pour se décider ; il pourrait aller leur demander de l'aide...

Encore quatre kilomètres ; peut-être sont-ils pires que Mycroft et préféreront lâcher leurs Dobermans dopés aux amphétamines plutôt que de le laisser passer le portail de leur manoir...

Encore trois kilomètres ; peut-être qu'ils pourront lui dire où se cache leur fils...

Encore deux kilomètres ; peut-être que ce sont _eux_ qui l'ont poussé du haut du toit...

Encore un kilomètre ; peut-être que Sherlock est chez eux...

Il voit le panneau de la sortie, met le clignotant, et s'y engouffre avec la désagréable impression d'avoir sauté dans le vide.

Advienne que pourra.


	4. Charles & Margaret Holmes

Note : Il fait moche, il pleut (du moins, par chez moi), alors on tire la langue au mauvais temps et on s'offre un nouveau chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en dites :3 ? Parler de mes coups de coeur en intro semble devenir une habitude, aujourd'hui, c'est **Kathleen-Holson** qui fait battre mon petit coeur de slasheuse, avec sa magnifique fic _Sous la poussière du grenier _(à retrouver dans mes favoris). Il se trouve que ce dernier chapitre y fait écho : **Kathleen**, je suis ravie de te retrouver sur ces petits détails qui nous plaisent tant.  
Note-bis : Le Camp Bastion évoqué plus bas est une base militaire britannique en Afghanistan, encore en activité aujourd'hui.  
Beta : **Nathdawn**, coeurcoeurlovemerci_merci_.

* * *

Sans GPS, retrouver Helens Down Street a relevé du parcours du combattant. John a dû demander de l'aide à deux vieilles dames, à un groupe de punks plus poli que ces dernières, et s'est même arrêté chez un coiffeur pour un ultime coup de pouce. Il a longé la rue en pente pendant longtemps, inspectant chaque numéro pour retrouver le 108, avec la désagréable impression qu'il se plantait sur toute la ligne.

Il a fini pas trouver la maison dont l'adresse est inscrite sur le dossier qu'il tient dans sa main droite, il a coupé le moteur, mais il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il est dans une putain de banlieue pavillonnaire. Les boîtes aux lettres sont peintes de couleurs vives, les jardins mieux entretenus que sa barbe et les voitures ont toutes des sièges pour bébé à l'arrière. Sherlock ne peut pas avoir grandi _ici_.

Il finit par quitter son véhicule, ne ferme pas à clés vu le calme ambiant, et s'approche du numéro 108. Il inspecte la maison : les deux étages, les briques rouges si caractéristiques du sud de l'Angleterre, et le petit jardin face à lui. Les roses jaunes elles, lui brûlent la rétine. Soudain, la porte blanche s'ouvre et en sort une dame d'un certain âge, cheveux gris attachés coupés au-dessus des épaules, boucles d'oreilles rondes et dorées, haut rose à motif psychédélique. Elle descend les quelques marches et s'approche de la porte du garage où elle jette un sac poubelle dans la benne verte de recyclage. Il suffit qu'elle se retourne pour remarquer les yeux estomaqués du soldat.

« ... Je peux vous aider ? »

Il s'est trompé, totalement, il n'aurait jamais du venir ici ; les parents de Sherlock ont déménagé depuis longtemps, en atteste l'ambiance bien trop... _normale_.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je cherchais Mr. et Mrs. Holmes. »

La femme cligne des yeux, sourit, créant malgré elle cette petite fossette sur sa joue gauche que John a déjà vu quelque part ; _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

« Je suis Margaret Holmes. Et vous êtes... ? »

La bouche de John semble avoir du mal à se refermer et son esprit est aussi rempli qu'une boîte de chocolat après l'avoir donnée à un boulimique.

« ... John Watson. »

« John ! », s'écrie-t-elle, en levant une main au ciel. « Venez, venez je vous en prie, je viens juste de sortir les cookies du four. », elle lui fait signe de le suivre et s'engouffre dans la maison.

Le soldat avance malgré lui et n'y croit pas : Sherlock a réellement vécu dans _cette_ maison, dont l'entrée est gardée par _un nain de jardin_.

* * *

Assis à une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche aux motifs printaniers, John serre encore plus fort ses doigts autour de la tasse en porcelaine pour se brûler un peu plus ; si ça peut l'aider à se réveiller de ce rêve étrange... Il relève le visage et inspecte la cuisine où Mrs. Holmes l'a conduit. Il regarde les légumes tout juste ramenés du marché, en attestent les sacs en papier, la vaisselle propre en train de sécher sur l'égouttoir et les mots et photos accrochés au frigidaire par des aimants récupérés en cadeau dans des paquets de surgelés.

« Encore un cookie John ? »

« Non merci. »

« _Tatata_, vous avez la peau sur les os. Allez, mangez mon garçon. »

Sans attendre, elle en prend une pleine poignée et lui impose de force dans sa petite assiette vide. John ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Mrs. Hudson.

Il regarde la fumée s'échapper encore des gâteaux chocolatés et relève le nez vers la femme qui a pris place face à lui, elle lui sourit, un sourire tendre qu'on réserve aux gens de la famille, avant de boire son thé silencieusement.

« C'est... surréaliste. », lâche-t-il soudain.

« De quoi mon garçon ? »

« De vous retrouver ici. De vous trouver ici. », corrige-t-il.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez... » Normale ? Vivante ?_ Humaine ?_ « ... encore là. Je pensais que vous auriez déménagé. »

Mrs. Holmes rit doucement et se presse de couvrir d'une serviette sa bouche encore humide par le thé chaud.

« Et pourquoi aurions-nous déménagé ? C'est la maison où nos enfants ont grandi, nous sommes bien ici... »

« Mr. Holmes est ici lui aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, il est au garage en train d'essayer de réparer ce foutu lave-vaisselle. Je lui ai dit, _Charles on devrait en acheter un, les Smith sont allés à Ikea et en ont trouvé un très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à réparer cette vieillerie_. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ? _Margaret ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par une machine paresseuse, je lui montrerai qui est le patron ici ! _»

Elle rit et John aussi, parce qu'elle l'a imité d'une grosse voix, et que tout, absolument tout ici le fait halluciner.

Ils finissent à peine de se remettre de son imitation que le concerné fait son apparition. Cardigan rouge et chemise à carreaux, l'homme passe une main fragilisée par le temps sur ses cheveux gris et grogne à peine :

« Margaret, cette machine à laver n'a aucun savoir vivre. »

« Elle t'a fait des misères chéri ? »

« Elle a fait tomber le tuyau d'évacuation sur mon pied. »

« Assieds-toi pauvre soldat ! », rit-elle de concert avec son mari, avant qu'elle ne se relève pour servir une nouvelle tasse.

L'homme tourne la tête et ses yeux d'un bleu si clair font mal à John ; ils sont bien trop familiers. Le médecin sourit, parce que c'est ce qui le retient de pleurer, et tend sa main pour serrer celle qu'on lui présente.

« Charles Holmes, enchanté. »

« John Watson. »

« Oh... », ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, de surprise d'abord, avant qu'ils ne se voilent d'une triste mélancolie.

« Ainsi... vous me connaissez. », découvre John en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre entre ses jambes, regardant tour à tour les parents.

« Sherlock nous a peu parlé de ses amis vous savez, alors, quand il en mentionne un, on ne l'oublie pas... », sourit la femme avant de tendre une tasse à son homme, sa main se perdant ensuite sur sa nuque qu'elle caresse doucement.

John les regarde, les scrute plus exactement, parce qu'il a une question qui ne lui brûle pas seulement les lèvres mais la langue, la gorge, le cerveau et toute son âme. Les mots sortent tout seuls :

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus à l'enterrement de votre propre fils ? »

Les sourires face à lui se fanent et la bouche de son aîné s'inverse totalement. Il a l'impression d'avoir donné un coup de poing dans le corps de l'homme face à lui ; il s'en veut, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Allons John, vous savez très bien pourquoi nous ne sommes pas venus... »

« Margaret... », appelle d'une voix faible l'homme qui attrape la main posée sur son épaule.

« Quoi ? Il est venu jusqu'ici, il a bien le droit de savoir. »

Charles soupire, ferme les yeux et baisse la tête mais sa femme sourit et affronte le regard de John sans mal. Quelque chose n'est clairement pas normal.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus à l'enterrement parce que Sherlock n'est pas mort. »

Et cette fois c'est le cœur du soldat qui s'arrête. Un battement en moins, pour tous ceux ignorés du détective. Il se redresse sur sa chaise, respire avec sa bouche, puis son nez, sonné, sans plus savoir comment faire et étale ses doigts sur la nappe immaculée.

« ... Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il a très bien entendu, mais il a besoin de l'entendre, encore, de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mon fils n'est pas mort, John. », répète la femme en souriant de plus belle.

« Margaret, ça suffit ! », aboie Charles en se levant soudainement, fixant de son regard brisé le soldat : « Vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venu, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas parler de ça. »

« Oh Charles voyons ! Laisse John tranquille, il n'y est pour rien ! »

« Il te fait croire l'impossible et je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore plus ! », se défend l'homme.

Elle se retourne vers le plus jeune, hausse une épaule en levant les yeux au ciel et sourit :

« Il est persuadé qu'il s'est vraiment suicidé... »

« Et elle est persuadé qu'il est encore vivant ! », crie cette fois le père dont la peine est si forte que ce sont maintenant des larmes discrètes qui parlent pour lui. « Je ne veux pas... arrêtez d'en parler. »

Margaret s'approche, passe une main chaleureuse dans le dos de son mari et murmure :

« Très bien chéri. Sors un peu te dégourdir les jambes. Nous arrêterons d'en parler. »

Il la remercie d'un signe de tête tremblant et quitte la cuisine par la même porte arrière par laquelle il est arrivé. John frotte ses mains moites sur ses cuisses, déglutit difficilement et s'apprête à se lever.

« Je suis désolé Mrs. Holmes, je ne voulais pas vous causer autant de peine, je vais vous laisser... »

« Non, vous, vous restez dormir ici. », ordonne-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Sherlock nous a dit que vous adorez les tomates farcies ? »

* * *

John crache le restant de dentifrice dans le petit lavabo et se redresse. Bien sûr, retirer tous les miroirs de Baker Street n'était pas très difficile à faire, toujours est-il que le reste de l'Angleterre ne s'est pas débarrassé de ces objets du diable. Il affronte son reflet comme le pire des ennemis et sait très bien que sur le champs de bataille, il se serait fait tirer dessus le premier. Lestrade avait raison, il ne ressemble à rien. Il passe une main sur sa barbe sans forme et se promet de la raser demain matin. Il tâte ensuite du bout de ses doigts le reste de son visage, mou, comme lui. Ça l'énerve. Alors il se redresse pour se tenir droit, lève le menton, et reprend inconsciemment la position lors des inspections du caporal en chef au Camp Bastion. Il se force à sourire, veut se trouver beau au moins une seconde et baisse les yeux en comprenant que ça ne marche pas. Il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour se donner le courage de retourner à sa chambre.

Parce que Charles Holmes ne l'a pas laissé dormir dans celle de Sherlock, mais bien dans celle de Mycroft, et tout, absolument tout dans cette foutue pièce est aussi chaleureux qu'une porte de prison. Il quitte la petite salle d'eau attenante et pose ses pieds nus sur la moquette - rêche, bien sûr. Il regarde les murs beiges, le lit à la literie blanche comme à l'hôpital. C'est simple, c'est un des seul meuble de la pièce, avec le bureau hors-norme et la bibliothèque à sa droite. Il n'y a que des livres et John réalise qu'une fois de plus, Mycroft est un intellectuel, mais pas le genre de mec à utiliser son corps. Il se retourne pour admirer les ouvrages, prie pour trouver un album des Schtroumpfs ou un magasine porno, rien qu'un truc qui lui prouverait que le plus âgé des fils est un tant soi peu normal, mais il ne voit que des livres de droits internationaux et c'est officiellement le truc le plus triste qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il étouffe. Crise d'angoisse. Trop de Mycroft ici ; il faut qu'il sorte avant de tout casser. Il quitte la chambre à grandes enjambées, referme sans bruit derrière lui et fait les cent pas dans le couloirs.

Pour se calmer, il repense au dîner, aux tomates farcies meilleures encore que celles de sa défunte mère, et bien sûr, à la conversation. Comme promis, ils ne parlèrent plus de Sherlock, les Holmes se contentant de lui poser milles questions, comme s'il passait un entretien d'embauche, ou pire, comme s'il rencontrait ses beaux-parents. Pourtant, ils étaient particulièrement agréables, curieux sans être étouffants, intéressés sans être flippants. Ça a fait du bien à John de parler de lui, après s'être oublié pendant autant de mois. Ce qu'il retient surtout de ce dîner, c'est que les parents de son meilleur ami sont plus cool que les siens ne l'ont jamais été.

Il en a maintenant marre de tourner en rond, alors il se gifle mentalement, se dit qu'il y a pire chose au monde que de dormir dans le lit de Mycroft (même si présentement, il n'arrive pas à trouver un autre exemple) et s'apprête à revenir à la pièce maudite, lorsqu'une porte fermée retient son attention. Elle ressemble à toutes les autres, mais c'est celle là qu'il veut ouvrir. Doucement, il pose sa main sur la clenche qu'il tourne en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et il doit pincer ses lèvres à s'en faire mal en découvrant ce qu'il s'y cache.

C'est la chambre de Sherlock et tout ici l'appelle, comme le phare dans l'océan déchaîné auquel le pauvre marin sans foi doit s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Il pose un pas sur la moquette moelleuse et entre. Ça sent les épices et le thé noir, les livres de biologie sont tellement nombreux que certains servent de support à un microscope improvisé, d'autres sont encore ouverts sur le bureau. Il y a les posters de dissection d'insectes, une carte de l'Angleterre criblée de punaises colorées et des petites voitures alignées sagement prêt d'un bateau pirate Playmobil. Et John sourit, parce que ses parents à lui n'ont jamais eu l'argent pour le lui acheter. Il avance encore et inspecte le petit meuble blanc peint maison, où sont stockées des cassettes audio étiquetées à la main. Il s'y penche et en attrape une au hasard - elles sont toutes datées, mais il n'a pas le temps de toutes les lire. Il la glisse dans sa poche gauche.

Il se relève et passe une main sur le bureau qui a dû accueillir des heures et des heures les coudes d'un détective en herbe penché sur une énigme, et remarque des enveloppes à son nom. Il inspecte les tampons de la poste par réflexe mais les lettres ont une dizaine d'année, tant pis. L'adresse retient tout de même son intérêt :

_Sherlock Holmes  
__3 Merton Street  
__Oxford_

Les enveloppes sont vides ; elles atterrissent quand même dans la poche du soldat en un mouvement de poignet.

« Vous préférez dormir ici ? »

John bondit de surprise.

« Margaret ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas fouiller... »

« Allons John, vous n'êtes pas dans une chambre endeuillée, il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Il ne faut pas que vous en vouliez à mon mari. Il croit vraiment que Sherlock s'est suicidé. »

John passe sa main sur sa nuque, sourit parce qu'il trouve en la personne de Mrs. Hudson une première vraie complice mais trop de questions l'assaillent :

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que votre fils soit toujours en vie ? »

« Les mères sentent ce genre de chose. Je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois, il m'a causé une belle sciatique et des nausées permanentes puis 18 années dignes des plus hautes montagnes russes ; je saurais le dire si ce sacripant quittait la terre avant moi. », sourit-elle en venant changer les draps du lit.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a contacté depuis... _l'incident_ ? »

« Non. Mais je suppose qu'il a de bonnes raisons. Je lui fais confiance. Et vous John, comment pouvez-vous être sûr que mon fils soit toujours en vie ? »

Il s'approche lorsqu'elle lui tend un oreiller pour l'aider à y enfiler la taie et force le muscle de sa joue gauche à maintenir un semblant de sourire.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Mrs. Holmes lui sourit, sans mal, d'un sourire plus beau que les étoiles et s'assoit sur le lit fin prêt.

« Mais vous y croyez, alors, ça me suffit. Vous savez John, mon fils n'a eu que deux amis dans sa vie. Et puis, il a Mycroft, bien sûr. Mais Mycroft l'a toujours trop couvert... »

Elle lève la tête vers le médecin et plisse discrètement ses yeux tout juste démaquillés. Il peut dire qu'elle hésite à se confier ; il ne lui en veut pas, ils ne se connaissent que depuis le milieu d'après-midi. Mais son hésitation est de courte durée ; comme si une petite voix lui avait murmuré la bonne marche à suivre, elle reprend :

« Mon mari et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à avoir Sherlock. Il y a eu de l'espoir, des déceptions aussi. Les médecins me disaient d'arrêter d'essayer, que j'étais trop vieille, que ça ne servait à rien, ou que je me retrouverais avec un enfant handicapé. Mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, Charles non plus. Alors, quand est né Sherlock, c'était comme un cadeau du ciel. Les deux premières semaines, je n'arrivais pas à le lâcher, j'étais toujours perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux - les mêmes que son père. Après bien sûr, j'ai appris à le laisser vivre, je ne voulais pas élever ce genre d'enfant toujours dans les jupons de leurs mères ! Mais Mycroft n'a jamais réussi à le lâcher... Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'il avait peur pour lui. Et pour moi. Il avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sherlock et qu'une fois de plus... Enfin, que je sois triste. »

Margaret arrête son récit, pince légèrement ses lèvres pour retenir des mots que John imagine douloureux comme des lames de rasoirs qui glissent sous la peau et n'en ressortent jamais vraiment. Il déglutit, et se rend compte que son empathie, près de cette femme qu'il a l'impression de connaître depuis toujours, est exacerbée. Il prend place à ses côtés et sourit à son tour.

« Je suis content que vous n'ayez jamais perdu espoir. »

« Moi aussi. John, quand vous retrouverez Sherlock, dites-lui qu'il me manque. »

« Je vous le promets. »

« Mais je compte sur vous pour que ça ne sonne pas trop larmoyant, d'accord ? »

John explose de rire, parce que ça n'a jamais été aussi dur de croire en quelque chose qui n'est plus et que pourtant, cette femme incroyable réussit quand même à être drôle.

« Promis. »

De ses mains un peu ridées, elle attrape celle du médecin et la serre. Ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux cernés du plus jeune. Elle le scrute et John se laisse faire, parce qu'être déchiffré comme ça par un Holmes est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis bien trop longtemps, et ça lui manque, _putain_.

Bien sûr, le regard de Margaret est plus doux, John sait qu'elle ne lit pas tout, mais elle lit le principal : John la croit et John lui ramènera son fils, vivant.

* * *

Il ouvre les yeux et la torpeur est si délicieuse qu'il ne fait absolument rien pour s'en défaire immédiatement. Ce n'est pas un de ces rêves lucides, mais c'est la chambre de Sherlock, l'oreiller de Sherlock, l'odeur de Sherlock. Il sourit avant même de s'étirer et ça n'était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps, qu'à l'époque il avait encore un colocataire adepte de la Toccata de Bach. Avant, il se plaignait des notes trop aiguës, de l'heure plus que matinale pour sortir pareil instrument, maintenant, il vendrait son âme pour écouter à nouveau l'archet caresser les cordes. Il pose ses mains sous sa nuque et regarde le reste de la chambre ; la veille, il n'a pas fermé les rideaux pour le plaisir unique de pouvoir admirer la pièce où Sherlock a grandi.

Il regarde la tâche verte sur la moquette bleue, et imagine Sherlock y faire exploser une expérience qui aurait mal tourné ; lui aurait probablement renversé de la peinture et ensuite clamé avoir écrasé un extra-terrestre. Il regarde la petite collection de porte-clés dans le meuble blanc et se demande s'ils les a volés ; lui les aurait récupérés de sa tante Janine qui ramenait toujours quelque chose d'inutile, lorsqu'elle rentrait de ses voyages d'affaire. Il regarde le poster criblé de punaises et se doute qu'ils correspondent à des lieux de crimes importants ; lui n'est pas allé plus loin que Liverpool en 18ans de vie. Il s'est néanmoins bien rattrapé par la suite, et l'Afghanistan reste une expérience dépaysante, c'est certain.

Mais ce n'est pas à ça qu'il veut penser, alors il baisse les yeux et se tourne sur son flanc droit pour regarder la véritable découverte importante : le bateau pirate Playmobil. Bon sang, il est magnifique, trois voiles et un équipage fier et sanguinaire, garanti avec jambes en bois et cache-oeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu le commander à Noël, et qu'est-ce qu'il a pu entendre « Quand ton patron aura augmenté ton père, on pourra en reparler », mais John n'a jamais réussi à répondre « Peut-être que si mon père avait le courage de _demander_ à son patron de l'augmenter, j'aurais eu mon bateau, le château-fort et le commissariat depuis longtemps ». Il n'en veut pas à ses parents de toute façon ; avoir grandi dans la passivité lui a donné des envies d'action.

Il se demande si enfant, il se serait bien entendu avec Sherlock. Il se demande comment était Sherlock enfant. Merde, il se demande même comment était _Mycroft _enfant. Les questions reviennent ; les réponses sont aux fourneaux apparemment, vu l'odeur de pancake qui envahit la pièce. Il bondit et file se raser.

* * *

Dans la cuisine qu'il a l'impression de connaître depuis des années, ce n'est pas Margaret mais Charles qui retourne d'un coup de poignet ferme la poêle chaude. John a pris place, comme sommé par son hôte. Il évite de parler de son sommeil pour ne pas le froisser, mais son aîné n'est pas dupe :

« Vous avez dormi dans la chambre de Sherlock alors ? »

« Oui... Margaret m'a dit que ça ne posait pas de problème. »

Il se fait servir sans un mot par l'homme aux cheveux gris dont le regard est endeuillé. Le médecin regrette automatiquement ; c'est presque par instinct de survie qu'il enchaîne sur un autre sujet.

« Je me demandais, comment Sherlock était quand il était enfant ? »

« Oh, un vrai pirate ! Et c'est lui qui demandait à ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Mais ça lui allait très bien. Un aventurier à tout épreuve, toujours fourré dans le jardin ou dans sa cabane. Un vrai chenapan, toujours à écouter aux portes, à avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout et sur tout le monde. Comme Mycroft à vrai dire, mais Sherlock ne s'en est jamais caché, contrairement à son frère. »

John sourit et retient deux informations : Mycroft a toujours été un homme de l'ombre et Sherlock avait une cabane. Il _veut_ visiter sa cabane.

« En grandissant néanmoins, ça s'est un peu compliqué. Sherlock était clairement en avance sur les autres enfants de sa classe mais contrairement à Mycroft, encore une fois, il n'avait pas la... _patience de prétendre_ comme il disait. On a bien essayé de le faire changer d'école pour qu'il se fasse des amis, vous comprenez, mais ça n'a jamais marché. Il était toujours le nez fourré dans un livre ou à traîner dans la rue ; jamais accessible socialement. Heureusement qu'il était précoce, à seize ans, il a été admis à Eton où il a pu finir sa scolarité. Et après, il a fait son année sabbatique. Toutes ces années loin de nous lui ont fait du bien je crois ; il a finit par s'assagir. »

« Son année sabbatique ? », demande John, la bouche encore pleine de miel.

« À vingt ans, il a passé un an en Italie. »

La fourchette du soldat manque de frapper l'assiette désormais vide et il doit la serrer fort dans son poing pour ne pas montrer que quelque chose ne va pas. Charles ment-il, gêné par une vérité trop dure à supporter, ou Sherlock, et au-delà même, Mycroft, lui ont vraiment fait croire que cette année passée en cure de désintox n'était en fait qu'un voyage post-diplôme comme beaucoup d'anglais _normaux_ de son âge font ? Il garde la tête baissée, relève juste ses yeux, et doit pincer ses lèvres pour ne rien dire, rien dévoiler, car au vu du visage si paisible du père de son meilleur ami, il est clairement inconscient de ce que son fils a subi. John reprend, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais l'aîné des Holmes ne semble pas avoir la faculté d'observation de son plus jeune fils ; Dieu soit loué.

« Hier, votre femme m'a dit que Sherlock n'a eu que deux amis dans sa vie. Qui était le deuxième, il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui ? »

« Victor Trevor. Un chic garçon qui partageait sa chambre à Eton. Famille très riche mais pauvre gamin néanmoins ; son père a été assassiné lorsqu'il avait 18ans. C'est la seule personne dont nous ait jamais parlé Sherlock. À part vous, bien sûr. »

« Ah, il vous a souvent parlé de moi ? », rit ironiquement John qui sait pertinemment que Sherlock n'a pas dû beaucoup leur en parler parce que, eh bien, _c'est _Sherlock.

Charles ouvre grands les yeux, ne rit pas une seule seconde et hoche la tête.

« Il parlait tout le temps de vous. »

* * *

Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, il attend Margaret, encore dans le salon, le fil du téléphone entortillé autour de son doigt. Il a boutonné sa veste jusqu'au dernier bouton de son col, un héritage inconscient de toutes ces années à quitter ses parents après la traditionnelle visite mensuelle où sa mère le ramenant sur le pas de la porte lui conseillait de se rhabiller « _avant que tu n'attrapes la mort »_. Il baisse son menton, prêt à toucher son torse avec en regardant les boutons et sourit dans la grimace forcée, parce qu'aujourd'hui, il essaye vraiment de la rattraper, la mort. Il efface d'un geste rapide de la tête ces souvenirs familiaux et relève le visage vers celui de Charles, illuminé par un sourire tendre mais néanmoins triste. Il en profite pour serrer la main virile qu'il lui tend.

« Merci pour hier soir Mr. Holmes. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas prévenu de mon arrivée plus tôt. »

« Vous êtes ici chez vous John. Néanmoins, j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez. », sourit le plus jeune en relevant son menton comme le scout qu'il a longtemps été.

« Arrêtez de donner de faux espoirs à ma femme. Depuis ce jour où nous avons reçu le coup de téléphone de Mycroft nous apprenant que... que Sherlock s'était donné la mort, elle n'y a jamais cru. Pas une fois. Elle n'a même pas voulu que nous nous rendions à Londres pour l'enterrement et moi, je suis resté là, à ses côtés, à regarder la télé alors qu'on enterrait mon fils à quelques centaines de kilomètres. Vous savez, Margaret n'a pas eu une vie facile. Elle a fait une fausse-couche avant d'avoir Sherlock et je pense... je pense qu'elle refuse sa mort. Elle s'en protège, d'une certaine manière, en en faisant abstraction. Est-ce que vous me comprenez ? »

La voix du plus âgé des Holmes est douce, comme un pansement sur la douleur d'une femme qui se veut forte et qui ignore ses plaies, dont on entend le rire à quelques mètres de là. John hoche juste la tête.

« Faites ça pour elle, s'il vous plaît. Et faites ça pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre un deuil, ne crachez pas dessus en plus, je n'y survivrai pas. »

Le blond hoche à la tête à nouveau, incapable de parler.

« Bien... Elle revient, changeons de sujet, voulez-vous. »

Margaret apparaît sur le pas de la porte et remet en place son chandail sur ses épaules.

« Mrs. McClauskey nous attend pour 16h chéri. John, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? Vous nous appelez si vous besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête ; les mots se sont envolés avec l'espoir.

« Faites attention à vous mon garçon, les gens conduisent tellement vite par ici. »

Elle se penche et le prend dans ses bras alors il serre et serre plus fort encore cette femme qui lui a redonné le courage éphémère de poursuivre sa quête. Ses mercis sont silencieux ; les aînés les comprennent quand même. Il se retourne une fois de plus dans l'allée pour les saluer, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

Il prend la première à droite, roule à une vitesse ridiculement lente dans ce quartier pavillonnaire si calme, et tourne encore une fois à gauche avant de se garer sur le bas côté. Il tourne la clé, éteint le contact, pose sont front sur le volant et se débarrasse de tout l'air de ses poumons.

_Tu leur parlais __tout le temps__ de moi ? Bordel Sherlock, je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient vivants. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, pourquoi est-ce que la mort a plus d'importance à tes yeux que la vie ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais pu arriver un matin dans la cuisine en me disant « John ! Ma mère fait les meilleures tomates farcies du monde et elle rêve de t'en faire ! » ? Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas, rien qu'une fois, pour me dire « John ! Je suis vivant, allons manger des tomates farcies chez ma mère ! » ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à y croire ?_

_Croire_, il n'avait jamais réalisé avant à quel point ce mot est moche. Trop d'allitération en _r_, comme une morsure, la concrétisation d'une mâchoire de chien aux crocs acérés qui se sont refermés sur sa poitrine et qui ne le lâche plus depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il se redresse, pianote ses doigts sur le plastique mou du volant et se demande à quoi il joue, à quoi ça sert tout ça. C'est pas un jeu, c'est pas un livre où il aura la réponse tant attendue à la dernière page, c'est sa vie, pour l'amour de Dieu, et il la consacre à ça, à _espérer_.

Il attrape le sac qui traîne à sa gauche, le tire sur ses genoux et l'ouvre d'un coup sec. Il regarde à nouveau les pages imprimées du site du congrès où il a surligné au stabilo jaune le nom de l'hôtel partenaire de l'événement. Ça ne sert très probablement à rien d'y aller, le médecin légiste n'aura peut-être aucun souvenir de Sherlock ou refusera de témoigner, alors avant de remettre le contact, il sort son portable de sa poche droite et compose le numéro. Il se jure de rentrer sur le champs à Londres si Vaore est injoignable.

« Hôtel UMI Brighton, bonjour ? »

On a répondu si vite qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de préparer son speech :

« Bonjour, hm... est-ce que je pourrais parler au docteur Vaore s'il vous plaît ? Il fait parti du congrès... »

« Un instant, je vous prie. »

La voie masculine laisse place à une énième diffusion des Quatre saisons de Vivaldi - Le Printemps présentement, mais John est persuadé qu'on pourra lui faire écouter l'Été, l'Automne et l'Hiver puis de revenir au Printemps, avant qu'on ne lui trouve Vaore sur cette foutue planète.

« Le docteur Vaore est dans sa chambre actuellement, voulez-vous que je transfère l'appel ? »

Vivaldi s'est arrêté, le cœur de John aussi. Il raccroche, repousse son sac qui se vide sur le siège passager et démarre avant d'écraser la pédale d'accélérateur.


	5. Docteur Vaore

Note : Hello ! Avant de commencer ce 5e chapitre : il y a beaucoup de vues sur cette histoire, ce qui me comble le coeur comme un pull en laine comble le coeur de John Watson. Beaucoup de vues donc mais... peu de reviews ! Et comme les commentaires sont la passerelle lecteur-auteur, ça permet, en quelques mots, de savoir ce que le lecteur en a pensé. Du coup, la petite fanficeuse que je suis doute, et se demande si le manque de retours est dû à ses chapitres mauvais/trop longs/trop courts/la réponse D. Je ne peux donc que vous encourager à laisser un petit message à votre passage, même si vous n'en avez pas écrit avant, ça fait toujours un bien fou pour l'auteur. En attendant, bonne lecture :)  
Note-bis : La version anglaise _Beneath your skin_ est publiée actuellement. Je vous déconseille fortement de la lire car elle comporte beaucoup d'éléments qui n'apparaissent pas dans le même ordre, alors pour éviter les spoilers, n'y jetez pas un coup d'oeil ! Le personnage féminin de ce chapitre est inspiré par la magnifique Laura Linney.  
Beta : **Nathdawn** **Nathdawn Nathdawn** que j'aime j'aime j'aime.

* * *

Lorsque John arrive à Brighton, il ne pleut plus, et il doit même avouer que le soleil brûle la peau de son bras droit, dépassant de la fenêtre ouverte. Il se gare sur le parking de bord de mer et soupire devant l'hôtel d'une chaîne qu'il a déjà visité avec Sherlock lors du casse de la banque centrale de Liverpool il y a deux ans. Dans ces endroits, toutes les chambres se ressemblent, impersonnelles et froides, et malgré les prix raisonnables, s'il peut les éviter, il le fait. Il s'approche des portes en verre, lève les yeux dans un regard plein de haine lorsqu'elles ne s'ouvrent pas automatiquement et est obligé de faire deux pas en arrière, puis en avant, puis de lever un bras pour être perçu par le capteur. Il n'est pas si petit bordel...

D'un pas qu'il veut décidé -décidé à oublier ce petit moment de honte-, il dévale dans le hall et va se pencher automatiquement par-dessus le bureau d'accueil en plastique derrière lequel est assis un jeune homme, raie sur le côté et plaque en métal avec son nom imprimé : Dustin.

« Bonjour, pouvez-vous contacter le Dr. Vaore et lui dire que je l'attends au bar, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Un moment, je vous prie. »

Le jeune homme sourit et se tourne vers son ordinateur dont John ne voit pas l'écran. C'est par réflexe qu'il se penche légèrement pour essayer de voir ce qu'on pourrait lui cacher et son coeur se serre, parce qu'il est si proche de trouver l'homme qui fera ouvrir le cercueil vide que soudain, les doutes que le père de Sherlock a fait germer dans son esprit semblent prendre du recul.

« De la part de... ? »

« Dr. Watson. Un collègue. »

Il lui sourit, peut-être un peu trop, mais il n'y peut rien s'il est heureux et va prendre place dans la salle du fond, assis à une table reculée. Sa jambe droite se secoue sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience, ses mains moites sont serrées l'une à l'autre comme une prière, ses pouces s'entrechoquent rapidement. Il se retourne d'un bond lorsqu'une jolie blonde se penche vers lui.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Oh, bonjour, oui, un café serré s'il vous plaît. »

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et John se demande ce qui a été si difficile à comprendre dans _un café serré s'il vous plaît_.

« Vous êtes bien le docteur Watson ? », demande-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.

« Oui... », mais comment connaît-elle son nom ?

« Je suis le Dr. Vaore, c'est vous qui m'avez fait appeler ? »

Les lèvres du soldat s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise et il ne sait pas s'il doit exploser de rire ou exploser la table sur laquelle ses coudes s'enfoncent petit à petit. Un rire étranglé s'échappe de sa gorge nouée et il doit passer sa main moite sur son visage tendu pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

« _Vous_ êtes le docteur Vaore ? »

« Si c'est pour me sortir les conneries habituelles sur les femmes médecins, sachez que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous exploser la salière sur votre crâne. »

« Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça mais... », il se désole, attrape sa tête lourde de tant de déception dans le creux de sa main et se force à sourire pour lui montrer sa bonne foi. « Je cherchais Vincent. Vincent Vaore. »

« Oh... », cette fois, ce sont ses lèvres à elles qui semblent avoir du mal à se fermer.

Elle prend place face à lui et lève impatiemment une main vers l'homme derrière le bar pour l'appeler. John n'y a même pas pensé. Il la regarde, devine sans mal sa quarantaine qui approche au vue de ses joues déjà marquées par les rides et se perd une seconde dans ses yeux verts, avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour lui faire face. Il redresse son torse tout aussitôt, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Ça m'arrive souvent ; Vincent Vaore est mon mari. Mon ex-mari. Enfin, mon mari encore légalement parlant, mais nous sommes en instance de divorce. »

Okay, il sait pourquoi ; parce qu'elle est fichtrement belle.

« Désolé de l'apprendre. »

« Ne le soyez surtout pas. N'épousez jamais un médecin, c'est déjà difficile d'en être un, alors, de vivre avec un... », elle hausse un sourcil amusé et se retourne à nouveau vers le serveur qui a accouru. « Deux cafés, très, très serrés. Et ne lésinez pas sur les spéculos. », sourit-elle avant de se remettre face à John. Il l'apprécie déjà.

« Est-ce que votre mari... ex-mari pardon, sera lui aussi à ce Congrès ? »

« Oh non. Il est retenu en remplacement dans le nord, je crois... »

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes séparés ? »

« Bien plus d'un an. Mais comme il ne fait que des remplacements, il voyage toujours. Les papiers sont impossibles à faire signer par nos avocats, le juge et le pape à la fois bref, toute cette paperasse inutile lorsque deux adultes consentants ne rêvent que d'une chose : aller vivre leurs vies l'un sans l'autre. »

John Watson est un romantique, quoi qu'on en dise. Il grimace plus devant l'évocation d'un divorce que devant une opération à cœur ouvert, mais cette femme est si souriante qu'il sourit tout autant. Le fait qu'elle soit très, très belle aide aussi.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous mon mari, Dr. Watson ? »

« Vous allez vous moquer de moi... »

« Je viens de vous proposer de vous exploser le crâne avec une salière - qui se trouve en fait être en plastique - en vous croyant misogyne ; je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade de la moquerie. »

Il sourit, remercie rapidement le serveur qui leur a rapporté leurs commandes et se penche vers elle, pour lui répondre, la voix plus basse, légèrement honteux.

« Je dois lui demander confirmation que c'est bien un de mes amis qu'il a autopsié. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas et j'aurais besoin de lui pour convaincre la police d'ouvrir le cercueil. »

« Oh. »

Contre toute attente, elle sourit, se recule dans le fond de son siège et croise ses bras contre son torse.

Elle regarde John de ses yeux finement maquillés et lui n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il inspecte sa gorge nue et n'y voit pas la trace d'une croix ou d'un médaillon de baptême, c'est idiot mais ça l'aurait rassuré. Parce qu'il en est là aujourd'hui, à comprendre les croyants qu'il se plaisait à critiquer autrefois, car il est devenu l'un deux. Bien sûr, les miracles que lui implore ne peuvent être réalisés que par Sherlock, mais croire a une force invisible est une délicieuse agonie que seuls les religieux peuvent comprendre.

Il sent son visage rougir, se sent encore plus nul d'avoir traversé l'Angleterre pour ça, pour se ridiculiser face à une inconnue. Alors il finit son café d'une traite et se lève.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. »

Il attrape sa veste, se tire hors de la banquette moelleuse et presse ses pas sur la moquette du bar.

« Dr. Watson. », appelle la voix de la femme.

Il s'arrête, soupire, et se retourne.

« Vous êtes libre ce soir ? »

* * *

Le saumon était indéniablement bien cuit, mais c'est la sauce que John a préféré. Pour être honnête, il a hésité avant de rentrer dans ce restaurant proposé par Mary-Ann, la femme rencontrée à l'hôtel. Généralement, les établissements comportant le mot « Saint » puis suivis d'un prénom sont hors de portée de sa bourse, qui ne se remplit plus depuis des mois déjà. Mais Mary-Ann a les yeux verts et John est un homme.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve assis à cette table de bois sombre, assis sur cette chaise en cuir marron sur lequel il pourrait mourir de confort, à regarder l'assiette qu'il a vidé à une rapidité affolante. Ça n'est pas très gênant, vu que Mary-Ann a mangé tout aussi vite que lui.

Elle est partie aux toilettes se remettre du rouge à lèvre et John a aimé cette honnêteté. Il a tout aimé chez elle ce soir. Il l'a écoutée parler de ses études de médecine, dans lequel il s'est oh-très-beaucoup reconnu, il a ri à s'en donner mal aux côtes en l'entendant parler de son accident de ski complètement ridicule qui ne lui valut aucun os cassé mais bien la plus grosse honte de sa vie, et s'est crispé lorsqu'elle lui a demandé de lui parler de lui. Elle l'a vu, a souri, lui a dit qu'elle devait se remaquiller mais qu'à son retour, c'était à lui de _passer à la casserole_.

Il pourrait partit, là, maintenant. Il pourrait aller payer et s'enfuir pour ne pas à avoir à raconter à la plus belle femme du sud de l'Angleterre qu'il s'est transformé en ombre à la recherche d'une autre ombre, qui s'accroche à un songe comme d'autres s'accrochent à l'amour. Il pourrait. Il _devrait_.

« Bien, où en étions-nous ? »

Il relève la tête et inspire pour se donner du courage. Était-elle aussi jolie avant de s'éclipser ?

« Tu me parlais du congrès. »

« Non, nous allions parler de _toi_. », appuie-t-elle, imperturbable, en se penchant vers lui, avant de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

John l'observe et c'est évident : son histoire l'intéresse. Elle a posé ses coudes sur la table, a incliné sa tête vers lui pour être sûre de l'entendre malgré le bruit de la table d'amis à leur droite qui braillent, et elle le regarde, droit dans les yeux.

« Il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant à dire. »

« Tu as fait 200km pour retrouver le médecin légiste qui pourrait prouver que ton ami n'est pas mort. C'est assez intéressant pour que je fasse une pause dans ma soupe aux petits pois. »

Il sourit malgré lui et commence à plier sa serviette, à jouer avec, à faire tout ce qu'il faut sur cette fichue table pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Okay. Il s'appelle Sherlock, on se connaît depuis trois ans. Il y a neuf mois, il y a eu des complications dans son... métier. Un jour il m'a appelé, il était sur le toit de St. Barth - là où on s'est rencontrés d'ailleurs - et il a juste... sauté. »

Mary-Ann semble frissonner, John n'a pas loupé les poils de ses avant-bras qui se sont redressés.

« J'étais là. J'ai cet espèce de blackout, mais je me suis approché et il était là, sur le sol et... »

Merde, où est passée sa voix ? Il ouvre encore les lèvres mais rien n'en sort. C'est la boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêche autant de parler que de pleurer parce que c'est bien la première fois qu'il évoque tout ça depuis la psy.

« Mais il n'a pas sauté, pas vrai ? », demande doucement Mary-Ann, et John relève tout aussitôt la tête.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais foutrement rien. Mais ça ne colle pas. Tu sais, on connaît tous quelqu'un dont on craint qu'on en entendra les dernières nouvelles par un coup de téléphone en pleine nuit, après qu'on ait retrouvé son corps pendu on ne sait où. Et on connaît tous quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais, jamais faire ça. Sherlock, c'est ça. Il aime trop... comprendre pour arrêter tout ça, tous ces mystères, pour des conneries. »

« John... », elle hésite, caresse du plat de sa main la table et murmure presque. « Pourquoi ferait-il semblant d'être mort ? »

Le soldat ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il hausse une épaule et se sent si parfaitement con. Si con d'y croire, si con de se dévoiler à une femme qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques heures, si con de n'avoir aucune idée d'où cette histoire va l'emmener.

« Reprenons depuis le début. », propose la blonde en levant son index pour rattraper son attention. « Pourquoi a-t-il sauté de ce toit ? »

« Sherlock est détective et depuis deux ans, y'a cet espèce de taré qui le harcèle. Je sais qu'ils ont retrouvé son corps sur le toit, ça veut dire qu'il était là avant que Sherlock ne saute. Apparemment, il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête. »

« Et Sherlock se serait suicidé juste après que son ennemi soit mort ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils et en une seconde, John sait qu'elle le comprend.

« Voilà, ça ne tient pas la route ! », s'exclame-t-il en se penchant vers elle, créant malgré lui ce cocon où il se sent bien. « Quelque chose s'est passé sur ce toit, quelque chose qui a fait qu'il a dû... s'enfuir. Quelque chose qui fait qu'il se cache. Mais de qui ? »

« De toi ? »

John redresse la tête et la regarde. Il n'est pas sûr que ce n'est pas un semblant de torture qu'elle vient de lui faire subir.

« Quoi, pourquoi... ? », bredouille-t-il.

« Excuse-moi John, je n'en sais rien, j'ai dit ça comme ça... », se désole-t-elle en se penchant rapidement pour attraper ses mains qu'elle serre fort. « John, je te crois. »

Il regarde les doigts fins caresser sa peau rêche et ne bouge pas. Le contact est bien trop plaisant et elle a dit les mots qu'il devait entendre. Il lui sourit, fait craquer sa nuque pour se sentir mieux et appelle le serveur pour demander l'addition. Il regarde par la baie vitrée la nuit sombre qui a englobé la mer et lui murmure :

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

* * *

Il y a des gens qui n'ont aucun problème avec ça, c'est sûr, ça existe, et John admire ces gens comme s'ils étaient Stephen Hawking. Le pire, c'est qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il est filmé. Quelqu'un dans cette satanée ville le voit donc en noir et blanc, sourcils froncés à s'écraser l'un contre l'autre, bouche pincée dans une grimace informe et doigt qui hésite au-dessus du clavier tactile.

Mais bordel, c'est _juste_ un distributeur automatique.

Le soldat capitule face à la complexité technologique inhumaine et écrase son index sur les pictogrammes qui lui semblent le plus appropriés. Avoir toujours du cash sur lui, c'est un réflexe hérité de son père qui lui a appris qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, et qu'avoir de l'argent dans son porte-feuille est un luxe dont il ne faut en aucun cas se priver. Avec le temps, John a surtout compris qu'ainsi, sa mère ne pouvait pas voir sur le relevés de comptes de son mari les centaines de livres dépensés en alcool, mais bon, chaque famille a ses défauts. À part peut-être celle de Sherlock, mais c'est une toute autre histoire dont il ne manquera pas de parler au détective lorsqu'il le retrouvera.

Il se retourne lorsque la machine avale sa carte pour la lire (ou la lacérer entre ses dents pointues, il n'en sait rien), et regarde Mary-Ann a quelques mètres de là, restée sur le bord de la route. Pourquoi une femme aussi intéressante qu'elle lui a-t-elle proposé de dîner ensemble ? Pourquoi une femme aussi intelligente qu'elle a-t-elle ri à ses blagues ? Pourquoi une femme aussi bien roulée qu'elle _existe_ ?

Son attention est retenue une seconde par le bus qui s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle et par le petit groupe de jeunes qui en sortent. Il se demande s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de le prendre pour rentrer à son hôtel mais finalement, il se dit que c'est plus romantique de rentrer à pied par la plage, comme il l'avait prévu. Pas qu'il avait prévu une quelconque fin de soirée romantique. Enfin, pas plus que ça.

Il attrape le trop peu de billets qui sortent de la machine, murmure un _Merci_ sans faire attention et range le tout avant de revenir, mains dans les poches, jusqu'à Mary-Ann. Il plisse un peu les yeux et distingue trois silhouettes autour d'elle. Peut-être des connaissances - ce qu'il n'espère pas, car la soirée à deux lui suffisait amplement, et il ne veut pas être oublié au profit de meilleur amis plus beaux, plus intelligents et plus drôles que lui. Il distingue le bras de l'un d'eux qui attrape Mary-Ann qui se recule d'un pas. D'accord, il aurait préféré que ce soit des connaissances.

« Hey ! »

Il accélère sensiblement, arrive à la hauteur du groupe et reconnaît dans les yeux des jeunes hommes cette lueur si particulière qui dit _J'ai passé une bonne nuit, entre piqûres et lignes ; t'aurais pas un peu de Jack Daniel's, j'ai la gorge sèche_. Mary-Ann a croisé ses bras contre son torse et a posé sa main gauche sur sa gorge nue.

« Hey mec, tout va bien, tranquille, on disait juste bonsoir à ta meuf. »

_Ma_ _meuf_, soupire intérieurement John en levant si haut ses yeux dans ses orbites qu'il sent qu'il peuvent fusionner avec ses sourcils - les gamins sont vraiment défoncés pour pouvoir croire qu'il est avec une femme pareille.

« Super, eh bien, bonsoir alors. »

Il leur sourit, agite sa tête dans un geste proche d'une menace et pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule du médecin pour l'inviter à presser le pas - ce qu'elle fait sans attendre.

« Hey, tu veux pas qu'on se la fasse à quatre ? Ça sera plus cher mais ça peut être sympa. »

Mary-Ann rit d'un petit rire étranglé, visiblement plus amusée que choquée par cette proposition extrêmement romantique, mais c'est John qui s'arrête pour se retourner vers le petit groupe.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Laisse John... », demande la femme en venant à son tour toucher son épaule, signe universel pour dire _on y va_.

« Oh ça va, on t'a vu prendre de l'argent... », intervient un des trois hommes qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

John comprend, il a un cerveau, il lit les journaux ; malheureusement, l'association femme-objet que beaucoup d'hommes ont une facilité affolante à formuler, ne lui est pas étrangère. Ça le rend tout simplement malade. Il fait trois pas et se pose face au dernier jeune homme qui a ouvert sa bouche aux lèvres sèches, couvertes de sang à peine coagulé. Il connaît ces yeux, ceux qui disent _J'ai besoin de sommeil_ ; il connaît cette peau blanche, celle qui dit _J'ai besoin d'un vrai repas_ ; il connaît ces bras criblés de trous, ceux qui disent _J'ai besoin d'aide_.

« Bon, tout cela est très plaisant, je vous remercie pour votre intérêt, mais nous devons y aller. John, tu viens ? Messieurs, bonne soirée. », intervient Mary-Ann restée quelques pas derrière lui, manifestement très peu emballée à l'idée de ce que John s'apprête à faire. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

« Elle joue les coincées cette pute ! », rit celui au bonnet qui cache ses cheveux blonds gras qui retombent sur ses épaules.

« C'est toujours mieux que ta mère qui joue les salopes. », s'entend dire John.

Les trois paires d'yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise, et si John avait l'occasion d'être honnête, il leur avouerait que c'était totalement et irrémédiablement sorti tout seul. Tout comme le couteau à cran d'arrêt que le plus petit du groupe presse contre son pull bleu.

_Pas mon pull, Mrs. Hudson n'acceptera jamais de me le recoudre. À nouveau._

John saisit le poignet armé de la main gauche, et tout le poing fermé autour du couteau, de la main droite et le tord d'un geste sec. Le mouvement est aussi court qu'on lui a appris à faire il y a des années de ça, le bras du jeune homme se retourne et tout son corps s'écroule sur le bitume dans un bruit sec. Il le lâche juste avant que le coup de pied du plus âgés des trois s'écrase à l'arrière de son genoux. Dieu merci, le bon genoux. Le soldat grimace à peine, ressenti à laisser place à adrénaline, et ses mains attrapent l'homme qui vient de le frapper pour le maintenir en place face à lui le temps de porter son genoux à son ventre qui tremble sous l'assaut, tout comme ses tympans sous le cri du junkie.

Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner que le dernier s'est jeté à son cou qu'il serre entre ses bras couverts de bleus et John ressent très précisément ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable, la chaleur du soleil qui brûle un peu plus son crâne dont est tombé son casque, et les odeurs des épices du marché d'à côté. Quoi qu'il vive, ou qu'il soit, il en est sûr maintenant, tout reviendra toujours à l'Afghanistan.

Il entend Mary-Ann crier et ouvre ses yeux exorbités à la recherche de la blonde qu'il voit se battre à ses côtés et cette fois, c'en est trop. D'un coup de coude bien placé, il arrive à faire lâcher prise à son agresseur et se retourne pour lui asséner un coup de poing sur ce nez bien trop jeune pour avoir autant renifler des petites lignes blanches.

« John, on y va ! », crie le médecin dont la voix fait écho aux sirènes de police qui les englobent.

Il masse sa main sans arriver à quitter des yeux le nez qu'il a fracturé. _Ça_, c'était pour ce qu'il aurait fait à Mary-Ann si John n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il se laisse tomber sur le corps et écrase à nouveau son poing sur le visage.

_Ça, c'est pour la fois où Harry est rentrée en pleurs et en sang, après être rentrée de la fac à pied, seule et de nuit. Ça, c'est pour tes parents à qui tu fais subir tout ça. Ça, c'est pour Sherlock, et même si ça n'a rien, rien à voir, ça me tue chaque jour, et je n'en peux plus._

« John ! », hurle Mary-Ann en attrapant son bras qu'elle tire avec une force insoupçonnée.

Il manque de tomber, ses jambes plus lourdes que jamais, ses muscles tétanisés quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'attrape le couteau laissé au sol, secoue sa tête énergiquement et se redresse d'un bond. Il attrape la main aux ongles roses et se met à courir.

Tu parles d'une balade romantique sur la plage...

* * *

Le petit coton imbibé de désinfectant, Mary-Ann appuie un peu plus la plaie au-dessus du sourcil droit du soldat. Il est assis sur le bord de la baignoire de la chambre du docteur, face au miroir hors-norme et s'observe minutieusement. Il ne sait même pas comment il s'est fait cette coupure la. Il regarde son cou encore un peu rouge, son pull sans forme tiré dans tous le sens durant l'attaque, et ses yeux. Il connaît ces yeux. Ce sont des yeux qui ont vu la mort jusqu'à en confondre le sable et le sang. Ce sont des yeux qui lui font peur.

Il lève sa main pour la poser sur celle de Mary-Ann et arrête ainsi ses attentions. Elle est douce après avoir été forte, et elle aussi porte encore les marques de l'attaque sur sa peau bronzée. Il la regarde sans lever le menton. Ses yeux à elle ne lui font pas peur. Ils lui disent l'envie, de la manière la plus belle et silencieuse qu'il soit. Il ne la mérite pas. Il n'est pas sûr de mériter quelqu'un sur terre. Il croise une fois de plus son reflet dans le miroir qui le nargue, contemple leurs deux corps si proches l'un de l'autre, sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts qui s'entrelacent sans qu'il n'arrive à arrêter le geste. Il ne la mérite _pas._

Mais il en a _envie_.

Alors il se redresse, ignore son genou qui craque et pose sa main sur la nuque de la femme, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

* * *

John caresse la peau de son cou et dégage d'un geste lent les cheveux blonds qui recouvrent son dos. Elle déboutonne un à un les boutons de sa chemise et il s'avance pour prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Elle lui fait ôter son haut et il se penche automatiquement pour éteindre la lumière de la table de chevet. Elle gémit dans le baiser et la rallume tout aussitôt. Il fait glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et lui enlève, avant de lever sa main droite vers l'interrupteur pour l'éteindre à nouveau. Elle murmure contre ses lèvres qu'elle embrasse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu éteins... ? »

« C'est plus intime comme ça non ? », ment-il comme il peut.

« ... Tu ne veux pas que je te vois. »

« J'ai peur que ça te fasse dessaouler. »

Elle sourit et rejette ses cheveux en arrière avant de rallumer. Elle passe ses mains sur son torse nu et en scrute chaque infime parcelle. Il a maigri, elle ne peut pas le savoir, mais elle peut deviner que ces côtes visibles ne sont pas sa condition naturelle. Il n'est pas bien bâtit, impossible de le cacher, mais ça ne semble pas la gêner. Dans la pièce, il n'y a que les joues du soldat qui ont rougi sous l'intrusion. Enfin, ses iris verts s'arrêtent sur la cicatrice sur son épaule, et John se tend. Elle a dû le sentir car elle encercle ses avant-bras de ses mains fines.

« C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas que je vois ? »

« Je peux continuer à porter ma chemise, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle lui lance un regard taquin qui lui murmure _Idiot_, avant de venir embrasser son cou.

« C'est un impact de balle, pas vrai... ? »

« Afghanistan. », il n'en dira pas plus.

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné. »

John lève les yeux au plafond et murmure un « Je sais » qui le fait lui-même frissonner.

Ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre, et laissent la lumière allumée.

Lorsque John se réveille, il n'est pas bien sûr de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il connaît cette chambre, ce matelas un peu dur et se rappelle de l'interrogatoire avec le responsable de la sécurité de la banque centrale. Sherlock a dit qu'il avait des dettes, mais John n'a même pas eu le temps de lui demander comment il le savait.

« Sherl... ? »

Il soupire et pose sa main sur ses yeux qu'il n'a même eu le courage d'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas Liverpool. Ce n'est pas Sherlock. C'est Brighton et le docteur Vaore - l'autre. Il lui faut encore quelques secondes pour réaliser que son oreiller est un sein qu'il a oh-beaucoup-caressé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ouvre difficilement son œil gauche et bouge juste assez la tête pour comprendre que Mary-Ann ne dort pas elle non plus, malgré la luminosité quasi nulle et l'heure plus que tardive.

« Ça va... ? »

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... », murmure-t-elle en caressant sa nuque, et John repose tout aussitôt sa tête contre l'_oreiller_, en refermant les yeux.

« J'étais si mauvais que ça ? »

Elle ne répond pas, ce n'était pas drôle - à moins qu'elle ne veuille pas plaisanter. Il caresse son ventre et tente de rester éveillé, malgré le doux chant de Morphée qui l'invite à la rejoindre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as raconté tout ça ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

« Parce que tu m'as écouté. »

Elle utilise ses ongles pour gratter sa nuque et cette fois, le soldat capitule, il s'endort à nouveau sans plus aucune autre volonté.

« Parfois, la vie c'est tout risquer pour une vérité qu'on est le seul à voir. Alors, fais-toi confiance John. »

Il n'est pas sûr de n'avoir pas rêvé la fin de sa phrase :

_Fais-lui confiance._

* * *

Sur le parking, John range son sac sur le siège passager et entend le bruit métallique du couteau à cran d'arrêt qui a dû se cogner contre quelque chose. Mary-Ann n'a pas pris le temps de se maquiller pour le raccompagner, et il la trouve encore plus belle comme ça. Il a tendance à trouver plus belle une femme après avoir fait la connaissance de son corps toute une nuit durant. Ils se sourient et il y a milles raisons qui pourraient faire que ce soit bizarre, mais ça ne l'est pas.

« Sois prudent, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un accident sur la sortie 23 pour Londres. »

« Ça sera réglé avant que j'arrive. »

Un nouveau sourire, plus gêné cette fois. C'est difficile de dire au revoir à quelqu'un qu'on ne reverra jamais.

« Si, par hasard, tu parles à ton ex-mari, pourras-tu lui dire que je le cherche ? Donne lui mon adresse email, ça pourrait... ça pourrait m'aider. »

« Je ne pense sincèrement pas que tu puisses compter sur moi, là-dessus. », s'excuse-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. »

Il s'approche, hésite à lui serrer la main (trop impersonnel), à embrasser sa joue (trop français), à l'embrasser à pleine bouche (trop,_ trop_ français), mais elle met fin à son calvaire et le prend dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... Déjà, rendre la voiture à ma logeuse, ensuite... », il n'a rien à rajouter, c'est encore trop tôt, trop dur, pour continuer à y croire.

Elle le serre à nouveau contre elle et tapote son épaule. Il s'engouffre dans sa voiture, la salue d'un signe de la tête et met le contact. Il ne regarde pas dans le rétroviseur lorsqu'il quitte le parking. Ça ne sert à rien de regarder derrière lui cette femme qui a su l'aimer d'une manière qu'il ne croyait plus possible, tout comme ça n'aurait servi à rien qu'ils s'échangent leurs numéros. Ils se sont découvert comme des adolescents pendant la nuit, le jour, c'est le crochet de la vie d'adulte qui les a rattrapé et tiré, chacun de leur côté. Peut-être que si Sherlock était là, les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être. Mais il ne regarde pas dans le rétroviseur pour très précisément ne pas se poser ce genre de questions.

C'est au troisième feu rouge qui l'arrête que son portable sonne. Il hésite à répondre, vérifie autour de lui qu'il n'y a pas de policiers et décroche malgré le numéro inconnu.

« Allo ? »

« John ? Charles Holmes à l'appareil, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non, non bien sûr que non, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui ça va, bon il a beaucoup plu cette nuit mais les bégonias devront pouvoir s'en remettre... »

John sourit malgré lui mais ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir cette petite boule au ventre qui veut dire _Accélère, si les flics me chopent, adieu mes trois derniers points_.

« J'imagine oui. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Mr. Holmes ? Je conduis donc... »

« Ah, oui oui, bien sûr, je serai rapide. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

_Sherlock ?_

« Je vous écoute. »

« J'ai le numéro de Victor Trevor, si vous souhaitez le rencontrer. »

John soupire et profite du feu rouge interminable pour poser son front sur le volant. Pourquoi voudrait-il le numéro du premier et seul ami de Sherlock avant lui ? À quoi ça lui servirait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a connu le détective des années avant même qu'il ne le soit ? Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer à Londres comme prévu et d'appeler Sarah pour lui demander -pour la deuxième fois- de l'aide pour trouver un boulot ? Il ouvre un œil, rappelé à l'ordre par les klaxons derrière lui et regarde le feu devenu vert.

« Laissez-moi me garer, que je puisse noter. »


	6. Victor Trevor

Note : Mes petits bouts d'arc-en-ciel, merci pour vos reviews et merci particulièrement à l'adorable **Liseron** pour ce premier message ! Les autres petits timides, sachez que si vous vous décidez à poster vous aussi des reviews, j'en serai la plus heureuse (et ça me pousserait encore plus à écrire)(et non, ceci n'est pas du chantage)(sauf si ça vous pousse à commenter, dans ce cas là, okay, vous pouvez voir ça comme du chantage)(et ça commence à faire beaucoup de parenthèses).  
Note-bis : Victor Trevor est inspiré par Tom Hiddleston (WHAT ELSE). Si vous voulez un aperçu, tapez « Tom Hiddleston is officialy the sexiest man alive 2013 » et ça sera la première image sur Google. La musique que John écoute peut être trouvée sur Youtube sous : Itzhak Perlman - Bach Partita n°2 BWW 1004.  
Beta : **Nathdawn**, qui m'a particulièrement aidé pour ce chapitre, que j'aimej'aimej'aime.

* * *

« John ? »

« J'arrive ! »

Il finit de pousser son fauteuil près de la cheminée et regarde le salon dont il a débarrassé le plancher. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, avec le vent qui s'engouffre, c'est un ballet de particules de poussière qui l'entoure au son d'une mélodie dont le raclement de la table basse contre le tapis donne le _la_. Il contemple son œuvre, pousse un soupir profond et passe sa main sur son front humide de sueur : ranger Baker Street restera le plus gros défi de sa carrière de soldat. Il hâte le pas dans les marches et rejoint le rez-de-chaussée où toutes les portes et fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, pour accueillir un soleil tiède que toute une nation semblait avoir oublié durant ces longs mois sans printemps.

Mrs. Hudson a enfilé un jean pour l'occasion, mais elle a gardé son chandail doré et ses bijoux, et la dichotomie est absolument risible, mais comme John est bien élevé, il ne commente pas. Elle finit de sortir les verres emballés de papier journal du carton où le soldat lui-même a écrit « FRAGILE » il y a trois semaines de ça. Il fait un pas dans cette nouvelle cuisine, qu'il a aidé à installé avec le neveu de Mrs. Hudson et la fierté brille au fond de ses pupilles vertes.

« J'ai beaucoup trop de tasses, vous voulez en ramener en haut ? », propose la logeuse en lui montrant sa collection de tasse à chatons peints, qui donne un haut-le-coeur au médecin.

« Non, merci, j'en ai déjà assez. », sourit-il en levant une main.

« Je vous ai gardé des torchons de côté comme vous m'aviez demandé. Ah, et John ? Pouvez-vous amener à la décharge ma vieille chaîne hi-fi, s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle lui indique d'un doigt la radio et il se met à genoux pour inspecter cette merveille technologique des années 80, qui a la grâce d'un semi-remorque aujourd'hui.

« Vous ne l'utilisez plus ? »

« Oh non, la petite radio que m'a offert Mrs. Jenssen est beaucoup plus pratique, elle me trouve les stations automatiquement. Et puis, qui a encore besoin d'un lecteur cassette de nos jours ? »

Il passe sa main sur le plastique noir dépourvu d'une once de poussière et sourit.

« Je peux la prendre ? »

« Bien-sûr mon garçon. »

Il la remercie d'un signe de la tête et attrape la radio qui pèse si lourd que ses genoux craquent - les années 80 avaient encore beaucoup de choses à améliorer. Elle lui pose les torchons promis sur le haut du lecteur CD et il remonte non sans mal jusqu'à son appartement. Il pose à même le sol la chaîne et reste à genoux quelques secondes, le temps que le sang revienne à ses doigts.

Ça fait un mois qu'il est remonté de Brighton, un mois durant lequel tant de choses ont changé. Une vie est passée : la sienne, elle est revenue. L'échec cuisant de la rencontre avec Vaore (mais de la rencontre unique avec Mary-Ann), ne l'avait pas plus brisé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y a un vrai point positif à toucher le fond : on ne peut pas aller plus bas. Alors, sur l'autoroute, la fenêtre grande ouverte pour que le vent assèche ses yeux, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Ce qu'il avait vécu chez les Holmes, et dans la chambre d'hôtel, lui avait fait relever le menton, juste assez pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il existait encore de la lumière, là-haut, tout là-haut. Ses pieds s'étaient posés au fond de ce puits sombre, et avaient rebondi, de quelques centimètres, mais assez pour lui donner envie de grimper encore un peu plus chaque jours.

Il a appelé Gregory et lui a proposé d'aller boire une bière ; ils y sont allés et ont parlé. Il a appelé Molly et il est allé déjeuner avec elle dans un nouveau restaurant plutôt cosy où la jeune médecin légiste rêvait d'aller. Il a appelé les Holmes plusieurs fois, comme promis, pour leur donner des nouvelles, et il a toujours aimé entendre la voix de Margaret et de Charles.

Mais le plus important n'a pas changé : Sherlock n'est pas mort, il en est persuadé. Bien sûr, les choses sont plus compliquées car il n'a aucune idée d'où aller maintenant. Il passe toujours trois heures de ses journées sur internet, ou dans la rue, à interroger le cercle très fermé des sans-abris avec qui Sherlock avait créé des liens, mais rien ne l'aide. Il ne perd pas espoir pour autant.

Il fronce les sourcils et se retourne vers son sac qu'il n'a pas ouvert depuis un mois, celui-là même qui l'a accompagné durant son aventure. Il se rappelle soudain avoir récupéré quelque chose chez les Holmes, quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais écouté. Dans le sac, il y a le couteau à cran d'arrêt, les photos de Sherlock, le dossier bleu et la cassette étiquetée au jour du 9 septembre 1995. Le soldat la prend, l'admire, et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas écouté de cassette audio depuis si longtemps, qu'à l'époque l'Afghanistan semblait encore être une destination touristique intéressante. Il branche la chaîne, appuie sur le bouton _Eject_, et l'y enfonce, avant de presser _Play_.

C'est d'abord un bruit proche d'un grattement qui l'englobe, la bande doit être abîmée, peut-être par le temps, peut-être par une écoute répétée. Puis un son, grave et une envolée. Du violon. John sent ses muscles se détendre, sa respiration devenir plus silencieuse et seule son ouïe est maître de son corps. Il n'a pas entendu de violon depuis que Sherlock est parti. Il ne connaît pas cet air, probablement enregistré à la radio par un Sherlock curieux. Ça le fait sourire de l'imaginer dans la cuisine de ses parents, l'oreille collée à la chaîne, à presser le bouton _Rec_ dès les premières notes. Il s'apprête à se lever lorsque la mélodie s'arrête, hésite, fausse une note, et reprend.

Ce n'est pas un enregistrement quelconque, c'est Sherlock qui joue. Cette fois, c'est le cœur du soldat qui s'ajoute à l'équation et qui s'alourdit, qui semble s'enfoncer dans son corps comme on sombre dans les sables mouvants et John doit tenir son visage de sa main gauche pour ne pas se noyer. C'est _Sherlock_ qui joue et c'est lui qui l'écoute. La mélodie n'est pas gaie, pas triste non plus, c'est comme un combat - à moins que John ne la perçoive comme ça à cause de ce qu'il vit depuis 10 mois -, c'est une envolée lyrique, comme une cavalcade qui tourne en rond, qui semble grimper un escalier en colimaçon sans fin. Mais qu'importe, c'est _Sherlock qui joue_.

« Et ben mon vieux, tu continueras toujours à me surprendre. », sourit le médecin en se levant.

Il laisse la cassette, augmente le son mais ferme tout de suite la porte de peur qu'un autre que lui ne l'entende. C'est peut-être égoïste - oui, ça l'est, définitivement - mais l'idée que Mrs. Hudson, ou un voisin, ou n'importe qui ait cette connexion avec Sherlock, de la même manière que lui, le rend malade. Il ferme les fenêtres, tire les rideaux blancs à peine opaque et attrape l'aspirateur emprunté à sa logeuse. C'est comme il y a dix mois - avec l'aspirateur en plus - et John se perd quelques secondes dans l'idée que Sherlock est debout, là, près de la fenêtre, à faire ses gammes les yeux fermés.

Il presse du pied le bouton de l'aspirateur pour le mettre en marche et se met à le passer dans chaque recoin du salon, de la cuisine, du couloir, entendant de rares moments une note plus aiguë sortir de la radio. Il finit de nettoyer la salle de bain et l'embout se cogne contre la porte du fond. Il tourne la clenche et la pousse, pour entrer aussi sec dans la chambre de son colocataire. Personne n'a fait ce geste depuis 10 mois. Il n'y pense même pas. Le lit est fait, tout est rangé, tout est normal. Alors il chantonne à peine, passe l'aspirateur tout autour du lui, sous le petit bureau et sous le radiateur surélevé et doit tirer sur le câble d'alimentation pour avoir plus de mou pour arriver au bout de la pièce. Il vérifie qu'il a fini et presse à nouveau son pied sur le bouton central.

« _Sors de ma chambre._ »

Le violon s'est arrêté. Le cœur de John aussi.

« _J'ai dis, sors de ma chambre. _»

Il laisse tomber le manche de l'aspirateur qui claque violemment le sol, et pose sa main gauche sur le mur. C'est _sa_ voix. Différente, faible peut-être, mais c'est _sa_ voix. Il déglutit, ses pas le guident à travers le couloir qui ne lui a jamais semblé aussi long et il appelle, d'une voix gutturale, de celle que seuls les désespérés connaissent :

« Sherl... »

« _Sherlock, pour la centième fois, arrête de me piquer mes livres de Liubenstein !_ »

Il n'y a personne dans le salon. Il n'y a que la radio. De là d'où viennent les voix.

« _Tu es bien rentré dans ma chambre pour me les voler, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses si je rentre dans la tienne._ »

« _Absurde, tu n'as aucune preuve._ »

« _Je suis gaucher Sherlock, je laisse toujours mes stylos à ma gauche sur mon bureau. Aujourd'hui, mon stylo plume est à droite, ce qui veut dire qu'en entrant pour me voler mon livre, tu l'as fait tomber, tu l'as ramassé, et ton cerveau de droitier l'a placé à droite. Tu n'as pas pensé comme moi Sherlock, je ne te croyais pas si mauvais. À croire que tout ce que je t'apprends n'est pas retenu._ »

« _Je... je n'ai pas volé ton livre. Je pensais que tu étais encore dans ta chambre._ »

John s'assoit, appuie son dos faible contre le mur et regarde la radio comme il regarderait Mycroft et Sherlock se disputer sur la moquette bleue, si proches du bateau pirate.

« _Je suis sorti de 19h à 22h, c'est là que tu en as profité pour venir fouiller._ »

« _Je n'aurais jamais pu le savoir !_ »

« _Tu vois Sherlock, mais tu n'observes pas. Tu crois que je suis aussi stupide que papa et maman ? Quand tu t'attaques à moi, tu ne t'attaques pas à tous ces minables, il est temps que tu apprennes à te mesurer face à ton ennemi._ »

« _Je suis désolé Mycroft._ », implore une petite voix.

« _Tes excuses ne changent rien. Rends-moi mon livre._ »

Quelques bruits de pas, des soupirs, John imagine Sherlock se pencher sous son lit pour en sortir l'objet convoité, ou peut-être monter sur sa chaise pour le récupérer au-dessus de son armoire.

« _Tu me déçois tellement petit frère._ »

John en a le souffle coupé. La voix de Mycroft est froide, cinglante, elle a la forme d'une lame qu'on presse dans une âme d'enfant et c'est si violent que la nausée le prend. Il ferme les yeux et écoute le silence douloureux de Sherlock resté seul près du magnétophone, qu'il ressent avec la même peine. Comment a-t-il pu vivre avec un grand frère pareil ? Si Margaret et Charles étaient d'une douceur sans égale, c'est l'air de la cruauté que Mycroft a soufflé sur la nuque de son frère des années durant. John déteste Mycroft. John pourrait tuer Mycroft.

«_ 9 septembre 1995 : Mycroft a avoué être sorti de sa chambre 3h, de 19h à 22h, cela concorde avec les dires des parents Lowcroft, sortis pendant ce même laps de temps, laissant ainsi leur fille cadette Jeannie seule à la maison, qui a raconté à ses amies hier dans le parc nord qu'elle 'l'avait enfin fait' avec un garçon. Mycroft Holmes entretient donc une relation de type coïtale avec Jeannie Lowcroft._ »

La voix n'est plus celle d'un gamin. La façon dont les _R_ roule sur cette langue impétueuse, dont les _T_ claque dans cette bouche mordante, c'est Sherlock détective qui a réglé une enquête. John ouvre grand les yeux ; le violon reprend. Son sourire ne le quitte plus, parce que même 20 ans après, Sherlock arrive à le faire rire. Sherlock lui manque. Il a envie que Sherlock le fasse rire, cette année là, dans ce salon là. Il se penche à nouveau sur son sac et en sort le dossier bleu, où il a écrit à la va-vite le numéro de Trevor. Il ne l'a pas appelé bien sûr, il n'avait rien à lui dire, mais aujourd'hui, l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur son colocataire est plus forte que le reste. Il attrape son portable et compose les quelques chiffres. Il n'a pas préparé de speech, tant pis.

« Allo ? »

C'est un accent si sophistiqué qui lui répond que John voit très concrètement les lettres _Eton_ clignoter face à lui.

« Victor Trevor ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes... ? »

« John Watson. Un... collègue de Sherlock Holmes. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Le silence qui suit est si lourd que les épaules du médecin se baissent inconsciemment.

« Non, vous ne me dérangez pas. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour... »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le silence est lourd parce qu'il est en deuil de son ami. Pas John.

« Je m'excuse de vous appeler après tout ce temps mais... j'enquête sur son suicide. Des zones d'ombres subsistent encore et une enquête a été ouverte. »... un petit mensonge ne fera de mal à personne.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années. »

« Je me doute, mais il se peut que son passé nous aide. Serait-il possible de vous voir, pour en parler ? »

« Si vous voulez, je suis disponible à 16h. »

« Très bien, il y a-t-il un café près de vous, où vous voudriez que nous nous rencontrions ? »

« Au _Duke_, cela vous irait ? »

« D'accord, quelle adresse ? »

« Clarendon Street. »

« Clarendon...? »

« J'habite à Oxford. »

« Oh. », John ouvre grand les yeux, pas encore prêt à refermer sa bouche. Tant pis, Mrs. Hudson devra encore lui prêter sa voiture. « Très bien, j'y serai à 16h. »

* * *

Pour sûr, le_ Duke Cambridge_ représente à lui seul toute l'aristocratie d'Oxford. Ce n'est qu'un bar, mais un bar avec un lustre de cette taille et des fauteuils en cuir aussi chics, ça ne veut dire que deux choses : il faut être parrainé pour y rentrer et le coca est à 18£. John sourit ; comme si ce genre d'établissement servait du coca...

Il est arrêté à l'entrée par un majordome aux lointaines allures d'Alfred qui lui demande son nom, ce qu'il vient faire ici, et dont les petits yeux noisettes murmurent des insultes que John imagine aisément. Il se présente, sort tout de suite son joker en disant qu'il vient rencontrer Mr. Trevor, et soudain, les yeux noisettes le regardent comme le messie. Il se fait guider par l'homme dans le bar où l'on fume le cigare comme on boit le whisky à 16h et John sait que ce n'est pas un endroit qui se sent particulièrement obligé de suivre la loi anglaise. Ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié que Mycroft fasse son apparition.

La table à laquelle on l'amène est déjà occupée par un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année. Yeux bleus, grand au vue de ses bras sans fin et de ses doigts longs et blancs, petite barbe rousse et cheveux bouclés. Pourquoi les gens riches sont-ils toujours les plus beaux ?

« John Watson ? »

« Bonjour ! Oui, enchanté... »

Il serre la main que l'homme lui tend et s'assoit face à son hôte, après avoir retiré sa veste qu'on vient tout de suite récupérer pour l'amener au vestiaire.

« Vous buvez quelque chose ? »

« Je ne... »

« Arthur, un verre de Ardberg Galileo pour monsieur Watson. Vous aimez le single mat ? »

Heureusement, Trevor ne connaît pas le sourire de son aîné qui veut dire _Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles_. Il lui sourit à son tour, ne touche plus à son verre pour attendre celui du nouveau venu, et le regarde en caressant sa barbe. Il a quelque chose de Sherlock et John déteste ça.

« Alors comme ça, vous travailliez avec Sherlock ? »

« Oui, depuis deux ans avant... », il secoue la tête l'air de dire _Vous savez_.

Trevor hoche la tête et remercie chaleureusement Arthur qui a apporté la commande. Il attend qu'ils soient enfin seuls pour reprendre, plus sérieusement.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous détective ? »

Ah, _détective_, John sourit une seconde, avant de tousser, de se redresser sur son fauteuil bien trop agréable et appuie ses coudes sur la table en croisant ses bras.

« J'ai besoin que vous me parliez de Sherlock. Comment vous l'avez rencontré, quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois... tout. »

Victor n'a pas l'air ravi, la petite grimace de sa bouche trahit l'étonnement et peut-être quelque part aussi, le malaise à se dévoiler face à un inconnu, mais ses yeux endeuillés le trahissent : il a envie de parler de Sherlock.

« Je l'ai rencontré à Eton. J'y ai été scolarisé de mes 10 à 18ans. Lui est arrivé en milieu d'année lorsque nous avions 16 ans. J'avais une chambre pour moi seul - mon père payait le double pour qu'il en soit ainsi - mais comme il manquait de la place pour Sherlock, ils l'ont fait dormir dans la mienne. Ça devait durer un mois, le temps qu'ils trouvent une autre solution. Pour être franc, je n'aimais pas être seul, j'étais ravi d'avoir un colocataire et contre toute attente nous nous sommes bien entendus. », sourit, mélancolique, Victor qui lentement joue avec le verre de scotch entre ses mains.

John sourit, pour l'inciter à continuer, mais quelque chose le gêne, dans sa poitrine, au centre, peut-être le trop plein de fumée autour d'eux.

« Sherlock était brillant, il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour le comprendre, mais il était le _Génial_ et le _N'importe quoi _à la fois. Il détestait Eton. Il détestait les cours, il n'y assistait que très peu. Alors, les autres garçons ont commencé à se demander comment il avait pu passer les tests sans en avoir envie, et comment il pouvait rester, sans qu'on ne le renvoie. », il s'arrête, hésite manifestement à avouer un secret et sonde John de ses yeux, avant de reprendre, plus bas. « J'ai l'impression de le trahir. »

« Pourquoi ? », demande John abasourdi.

« Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne. C'était mon meilleur ami, je l'ai protégé comme j'ai pu. »

Le soldat a un semblant de rire ; c'est très bien, il devrait être ravi qu'un homme ait pris soin de Sherlock avant lui, mais le point qui presse son plexus solaire prend de l'ampleur.

« Ce que vous allez me dire pourrait m'être très utile. »

Victor hésite encore, joue de sa mâchoire de droite à gauche et avale un peu de son whisky avant de reprendre :

« C'est son frère, Mycroft, qui l'a fait rentrer à Eton. Il était très proche de l'administration et il a fait passer les tests à Sherlock chez eux, lorsqu'ils habitaient encore à... Bexhill ? Ou Hastings, je ne sais plus. Bref, il les lui a fait passer, comme un défis et ensuite il a amené les papiers à Eton, ça a été suffisant pour le faire admettre. Sherlock n'en avait aucune idée au début, il était tellement déconnecté de la vie si vous saviez. »

_Je sais. _

« Il pensait réellement avoir été accepté par hasard, il ne connaissait rien des conditions d'admission. Alors, quand les autres garçons ont commencé à lui poser des questions et à l'accuser d'avoir été pistonné, il a bien évidemment compris. Ça a été... horrible. » Victor fait lentement tourner l'alcool dans son verre et reprend sans oser regarder John. « Sherlock était intenable. Il se battait, souvent, il parlait très mal. Il avait cet espèce de besoin d'analyser, toujours tout haut, c'était extrêmement gênant. Les rares moments où il venait en cours, il ne cessait de poser des questions et quand les professeurs lui demandaient de se taire, il s'en prenait à eux ; c'était un combat perpétuel. Avec son frère, c'était pire. Il m'avait expliqué qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Il ne m'a jamais rien raconté de précis, mais il m'a toujours fait comprendre à quel point leur relation était... », il lève les yeux au ciel, sourit tristement et lâche le mot de trop : « … douloureuse. »

« Et avec vous, il était comment ? »

« Au début un peu agressif mais moins qu'avec les autres élèves. J'étais aussi passé par la case _'analyse'_ mais j'avais trouvé ça... », Victor cherche ses mots et John prie intérieurement pour qu'il ne dise pas _le_ mot : « … brillant. »

Son plexus solaire explose. John sourit sous la douleur. _Tout va très bien._

« À l'époque, j'avais une pression folle à cause de mon père et de mes deux grands frères qui avaient déjà réussi leurs vies. Sherlock était exactement tout mon contraire, il n'avait aucune conscience du lendemain. J'étais adolescent, j'avais besoin de ça aussi, de connaître mes limites - et de les briser. On a commencé à sécher, lui m'emmenait toujours dans toutes les salles interdites aux élèves. Il avait une telle aisance à se retrouver dans les endroits où il ne devait pas être, que c'en était... excitant. J'ai commencé à être collé, puis à avoir des blâmes, mon père m'appelait une fois par semaine, mais je refusais toujours de prendre l'appel, je n'avais aucune envie d'être confronté à la _vraie vie_. »

Trevor inspire et se redresse, passe sa main sur sa barbe et regarde tout autour d'eux pour cacher à son aîné ses yeux plein de remords, avant de se pencher vers lui, pour murmurer :

« Et puis, mon père a été tué. Le 20 décembre 1998. Nous étions... encore cachés, Sherlock et moi, dans le parc en pleine heure de cours, lorsque deux intendants sont venus nous trouver pour me l'annoncer. J'avais refusé de lui parler tellement de fois, aveuglé par des envies si enfantines, et il était mort... Sherlock est venu avec moi chez ma famille pour l'enterrement. Dans le train, il m'a fait parler de mon père pendant des heures, il m'avait juré qu'il retrouverait le coupable, qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il m'avait dit que ça faisait des années qu'il s'entraînait à regarder les gens, à percer des secrets, qu'un crime ne devait pas être plus compliqué qu'autre chose à comprendre. »

John fait un rapide calcul et comprend que Sherlock avait 18 ans à l'époque, un âge bien trop jeune pour se mettre en tête de trouver un assassin.

« Et alors... ? », demande-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Et alors, il l'a retrouvé. Ça lui a pris trois jours et il a compris que c'était le partenaire de mon père qui avait commandité le meurtre, il a même trouvé l'homme de main et nous a expliqué l'arnaque financière qu'il comptait mettre en place ensuite. C'était la première fois qu'il réglait une histoire aussi sérieuse, aussi dangereuse, et ça l'a... changé. Notre relation a évolué après ça. Nous sommes revenus à Eton et il a commencé à vraiment aller en classe. Il écoutait, il arrivait à se maîtriser, c'était si reposant, pour tout le monde. »

Trevor sourit mais John ne sourit plus depuis que le mot _évolué_ a claqué dans l'air comme une arme à feu qui aurait tiré. John peut très clairement voir son propre pull moutarde en sang.

« Ça a duré un mois, tout juste. Et Sherlock est redevenu Sherlock de la manière la plus violente qu'il soit. Il ne sortait presque plus de notre chambre, il se mettait à m'insulter moi aussi. Il était comme un lion en cage, mais même si j'arrivais à le faire sortir, il semblait toujours prisonnier. C'était dans sa tête - il me l'avait confié - il avait ce besoin, primaire et vital, de comprendre, d'analyser, de déduire qui envahissait tout le reste. Avoir trouvé le meurtrier de mon père l'avait calmé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, mais de revenir à cet état une fois qu'il avait goûté à la sérénité, le tuait petit à petit. Je l'ai amené à une soirée lors de notre dernière année en 1999 et c'est là où ça a commencé à déraper. J'étais très énervé contre lui, je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi mais nous nous étions disputés juste avant d'arriver. La fête était très étrange, pas du tout ce que j'avais l'habitude de vivre mais j'étais si hors de moi que je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Il y avait trois garçons de notre âge, ou peut-être un peu plus vieux, qui ont compris notre colère et qui nous en ont juste... proposé. »

John frissonne, hausse un sourcil, mais les poils sur ses avants-bras sont déjà dressés.

« C'était juste une ligne, je savais que ça circulait dans l'école. Un des élèves a dit à Sherlock que ça calmerait son envie de tout comprendre et Sherlock s'est juste... penché. Ce n'était même pas un défi qu'on lui donnait, il le _voulait_. Il a tout reniflé et s'est redressé d'un bond. Il a mis une minute avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me regarder. Il souriait. Je me suis penché sur la deuxième et j'ai fait pareil. »

Le médecin regarde instinctivement les yeux de l'homme face à lui, sa carrure plutôt musclée, et n'y voit pas la trace de la dépendance. Victor le voit, sourit malgré lui et explique :

« Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Du moins, pour moi. Au début, on en prenait qu'une fois de temps en temps, toujours ensemble les fois où son ennui était trop fort. Je n'arrivais pas à le laisser le faire seul. Et puis les examens de fin d'étude sont arrivés et j'ai voulu arrêter pour pouvoir me concentrer. Il a continué sans me le dire et n'a passé aucun des examens, mais le conseil d'administration avait eu ordre de la part de Mycroft de ne pas lui mettre de sanction s'il manquait les cours alors, personne ne s'en souciait réellement. J'ai essayé de lui faire arrêter, tellement de fois, mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il me répétait que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire du bien, que si je tenais vraiment à lui, je devais le laisser faire. J'étais terrorisé monsieur Watson, je n'avais personne à qui en parler, j'étais trop jeune. »

Trevor regarde son verre vide et ses yeux malicieux ne sont que le reflet triste et las d'une histoire trop dure à raconter - qui a été encore plus dure à vivre. John n'ose plus ouvrir les lèvres depuis longtemps.

« Un jour, je suis rentré dans notre chambre et Mycroft était là. Sherlock était allongé à même le sol, il était livide, en sueur et pourtant, il tremblait. Il avait sa tête sur les genoux de son frère et c'était juste... bizarre. Mycroft m'a regardé et m'a demandé '_Depuis combien de temps ?_' et je lui ai tout expliqué. Il faisait nuit, il était tard, il m'a demandé de mettre ses affaires dans un sac et de le suivre. Il a porté Sherlock qui ne bougeait plus et je les ai raccompagnés jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'a allongé, a mis son sac dans le coffre et m'a remercié avant de me dire que... que je ne reverrais plus Sherlock. », il hausse une épaule et reprend. « Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir. Je pense que la dernière chose que je lui ai dit, c'était le matin avant de partir en cours '_Sherlock, fais au moins le lit !_'... c'est pathétique. »

Le jeune homme passe sa main sur son visage et John tend automatiquement le bras pour toucher le sien. Il tait la chose dans sa poitrine dont il a reconnu le nom mais qu'il n'ose pas encore formuler, et murmure :

« Victor, il faut que vous sachiez que Sherlock a été en cure de désintox plus tard cette année-là. Il n'y a plus retouché ensuite. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, ce n'est en aucun cas pathétique. »

Le jeune homme sourit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont interrompus par le bruit incessant de la pluie sur la verrière au-dessus d'eux et John réalise enfin qu'un orage s'est abattu sur la ville. Ils se sourient poliment et l'aristocrate lève une main pour demander leurs manteaux. Il insiste auprès de John pour qu'il range son portefeuille, le soldat insiste pour payer, l'hôte insiste encore, et lorsque le soldat capitule, il croise du coin de l'œil la facture qu'on déchire et le prix à trois chiffre qu'il lit le fait frissonner.

Il récupère sa veste, aidé par un majordome poli au-delà de l'acceptable et suit Trevor, enveloppé dans un long manteau noir qui lui donne envie de hurler. L'homme est grand et John est si petit auprès de lui. Il est si petit en comparaison de tout ce que représente Victor Trevor. Ils se regardent sur le pas de la porte et se sourient maladroitement, la pluie est si forte que c'en est risible.

« Vous habitez loin ? »

« Vingt minutes de marche. »

« Je suis en voiture, je peux vous ramener si vous voulez. »

Ils remontent leurs cols et accélèrent jusqu'à la rue parallèle où John s'est garé. Il met directement les essuie-glaces et se laisse guider par l'homme à sa gauche qui lui indique les rues à prendre. Il ne connaît pas la ville, il ne réfléchit pas et se concentre juste pour ne pas se prendre une voiture malgré la visibilité plus que réduite. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Victor sourit en pointant du doigt une maison blanche dans une petite rue adjacente à une église.

« Le numéro 3, c'est ici. »

Il retire la ceinture de sécurité, reboutonne son manteau et John tourne la tête pour regarder le clocher à sa droite.

« Et cette église, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est Merton Chapel. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné détective, bonne soirée. »

Le soldat tourne vivement la tête et capte de son regard sombre celui si bleu qui le scrute. Il tend une main en arrière, dévoile le sac qu'il cachait sur la banquette arrière et le fouille bruyamment. Il plonge dans le dossier bleu et en ressort les enveloppes récupérées chez les Holmes, il les montre de force à son cadet qu'il rattrape par le col avant qu'il n'ait pu poser un pied dehors.

« _Sherlock Holmes_, _3 Merton Street_, _Oxford_. Elles datent de 2003 Trevor ; putain, mais c'est chez _vous_ qu'il s'est caché pendant six ans ! »

Victor se tend, inspire bruyamment et montre tous les signes extérieurs qui veulent dire _Je veux partir d'ici_.

« Vous ne comprendriez pas... »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprendrais pas ?! », hurle le médecin, qui en meurt chaque jour qu'on le prenne autant pour un con.

« Détective Watson, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ? Toute cette partie de ma vie est privée et ne vous aidera en aucun cas pour l'enquête. Si Sherlock a sauté, c'est peut-être la drogue qui... »

« Oh la ferme Trevor, il n'y a pas d'enquête, je ne suis pas détective, je suis son ami, son _colocataire_, c'est avec moi qu'il vit depuis trois ans, alors je pense être tout à fait concerné par cette histoire de vie privée ! »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'ouvrent en grand. John lui est terrassé par des frissons de colère.

« Vous voulez la vérité John ? Très bien. La vérité c'est que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle pendant un an. C'est Sherlock qui a fini par me contacter. Il m'a demandé de l'aide et je l'ai accepté ici. Il m'a dit qu'il sortait de rehab. Il était sevré, mais il n'était pas guéri pour autant. La journée, j'allais à l'université, tandis que lui a commencé à chercher des affaires dans les environs. On le savait, le meurtre de mon père avait été un déclic ; il était né pour ça. Alors au début, il contactait des victimes d'ici, puis il a commencé à bouger dans toute l'Angleterre, pour prendre des cas de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus intrigants. Il s'est construit pendant cette époque. »

« Alors, _quoi_, vous avez habité ensemble pendant six ans ? », demande le docteur d'une voix bouffée par la jalousie.

« Pas exactement, il voyageait beaucoup, parfois il pouvait partir des mois. Et même si c'était mon ami, Sherlock n'était pas facile à vivre. Je veux dire, qui aurait supporté de l'écouter toute la journée parler de meurtre ? »

_Moi._

« Qui aurait supporté ses lubies musicales à 3h du matin ? »

_Moi._

« Je ne sais sincèrement pas qui sur terre aurait pu supporter Sherlock Holmes toute une vie. »

_Moi, putain, __moi__. Je le supporterai toute ma vie, je ne veux juste pas avoir à supporter sa mort._

« Début 2007, il est reparti à Londres et même s'il n'avait pas vu son frère pendant tout ce temps, je crois que Mycroft nous faisait suivre. J'étais peut-être parano mais j'avais vraiment cette sensation à l'époque. Bref, on ne pouvait de toute façon plus vivre ainsi, j'avais ma vie et lui avait la sienne, alors il est parti. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. On ne s'est jamais recontacté par la suite. Et _ça_, c'est la vérité John. »

Trevor plonge son regard bleu dans les yeux du soldat et cette fois, il sait que le temps des mensonges est révolu. Il se penche pour regarder à travers la fenêtre criblées de gouttes dansantes la maison où a habité Sherlock pendant 6 ans, tente vainement de se rassurer en comptant plus d'une chambre, mais il n'en sait fichtrement rien. Parce qu'il peut le dire maintenant, il est jaloux de Victor comme il n'a jamais été jaloux auparavant. Ce n'est pas un sentiment qu'il a déjà expérimenté, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il est assez mature pour comprendre que ça ne sert à rien d'envier le bonheur des autres mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le bonheur qu'il envie chez cet homme, mais toute sa vie entière et ses malheurs auprès de Sherlock. Parce qu'il a dit des mots que John n'aurait jamais cru entendre : parce que leur relation a _évolué_, parce qu'il a dit _nous_ et _on_ pour parler de Sherlock _et_ lui, parce qu'il a dit que Sherlock devait faire _le_ lit et non pas_ son _lit. Parce qu'il a fait partie de la vie de Sherlock, et que ça, c'est déjà trop.

« Est-ce que... », sa voix déraille, rebondit dans son palais et s'écrase contre ses pré-molaires. C'est son cerveau qui a commandé l'accident pour empêcher le reste de la phrase de sortir, car il n'aurait su comment formuler tout haut _Vous couchiez ensemble ?_ sans que son âme ne se brise en deux. « ... Non, rien. », lâche-t-il au même instant que le col.

« ... Au revoir John. »

Il sent la main gantée de cuir se poser sur son épaule, un geste amical qu'il pourrait remercier mais il n'a pas la force de relever le visage. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, se refermer et ne regarde pas la silhouette noire disparaître sous la pluie. Il reste un moment garé en double file dans cette rue vide. Lorsque son téléphone sonne, il ne décroche pas. Il regarde toujours ses genoux, sans bouger, sans envie. Le téléphone sonne et sonne encore. Il décroche pour arrêter la sonnerie stridente qui se mêle au clignotant dans une cacophonie insupportable.

« Allo ? »

« Docteur Watson, Mycroft à l'appareil. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous et moi ayons une petite conversation. »


	7. Mycroft Holmes

Note : Chapitre publié plus tôt cette semaine, parce qu'avec toutes vos reviews postées dernièrement, j'avais envie de vous remercier. Vos messages me vont droit au coeur et m'encouragent énormément. Vous êtes les m-e-i-l-l-e-u-r-e-s ! Et désolée par avance pour Mycroft ; ce garçon est incorrigible.  
Beta : **Nathdawn**, coeur-coeur-love.

* * *

Ce n'est pas Buckingham Palace, mais pour sûr, ce n'est pas Baker Street non plus. John tapote de ses doigts les accoudoirs en satin vert et tourne sa tête dans des gestes exagérés pour découvrir le bureau dans lequel on l'a conduit. Plafond de plusieurs mètres de haut, bibliothèques interminables, bois sombre et mobilier en marbre et dorure. Ç'en est risible.

« Docteur Watson, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. », appelle une voix à l'accent si sophistiqué que le petit doigt de John se lève automatiquement comme un hommage.

« Si peu. », sourit sarcastiquement le blond en se levant pour serrer la main de Mycroft qu'il a attendu très précisément une heure et huit minutes.

« Voulez-vous boire une tasse de thé ? », offre son hôte en indiquant d'un geste de la main un serviteur penché au-dessus d'une petite table à roulette sur lequel on a posé une théière fumante et deux tasses déjà remplies.

John se rassoit, inspecte à sa gauche la tasse qu'on lui donne sans qu'il n'ait pu la choisir et sourit : _poison ?_ Il n'y touche pas, remercie très ironiquement le serviteur qui s'éclipse sans un bruit et tourne son visage vers Mycroft qui a pris place sur son trône.

« Et bien docteur, voilà longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. »

« Dix mois. Depuis que vous êtes venu faire un tour à l'inhumation en berline. Oh, d'ailleurs, je ne vous présente pas mes condoléances, ce n'est pas la peine, n'est-ce pas ? », sourit le soldat, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le gouvernement britannique sans une once de pudeur.

L'aîné des Holmes se tend, déglutit juste assez pour que sa pomme d'Adam rebondit abruptement, comme le corps de son jeune frère sur le trottoir. Leurs sourires sont l''apanage des duellistes sophistiqués. La tension est déjà à son maximum, John est quasiment persuadé que Carmina Burana va retentir dans les secondes à venir.

« Docteur Watson, », appelle Mycroft, le nez relevé comme un juge prêt à annoncer la sentence du plus jeune « J'ai parlé avec mes parents hier et j'ai appris que vous étiez allé leur rendre visite. Puis-je savoir dans quel but ? »

« Sérieusement Mycroft ? Ça fait un mois que je suis allé les voir. Vous n'appelez vraiment pas vos parents souvent, hein ? Fils indigne. Même moi, je les ai plus appelés que vous. », sourit le blond en croisant ses jambes.

« Que cherchiez-vous à Hastings ? », demande Mycroft en se penchant soudainement, sa main gauche prenant place sur une pile de dossier sur son bureau de ministre, ou de roi ou de n'importe quel statut qui lui convienne réellement.

« Sherlock. »

La réponse est claire, nette, précise. Elle vient du cœur, elle vient de l'espoir, de là où John tire sa force depuis deux mois. La bouche du brun se tord, semble retenir une expression qui lui serait fatale, mais le médecin n'arrive pas à la décrypter. Il regarde l'homme face à lui poser ses coudes sur le bois sombre de son bureau, ses doigts se poser les uns contre les autres, dans un geste qu'il a déjà vu répété plusieurs fois chez le plus jeune des Holmes. Ça le tue de l'avouer, mais les frères se ressemblent vraiment.

« Ainsi, votre période de deuil n'est pas révolue. »

« Il n'y a _pas _de période de deuil. Et vous êtes parfaitement placé pour le savoir. »

Le visage face à lui se penche légèrement, un sourcil se hausse, les yeux se vident de leur animosité. L'homme de l'ombre laisse tomber le masque.

« Êtes-vous sérieux, docteur Watson... ? », demande d'une voix si basse Mycroft que son invité doit se pencher légèrement pour en entendre chaque mot.

Il bloque le muscle de sa joue gauche pour retenir un sourire qu'il sait fragile, car John Watson se sait fragile, quoi qu'on en dise. On le veut fort, soldat, médecin et compagnon d'un détective sans peur tout à la fois, mais John Watson n'est qu'un homme. Un homme qui a vu la mort aux yeux de feu, aux moins froides et aux griffes assez pointues pour traverser son épaule avec assez de force pour en laisser une cicatrice qui ne le quittera jamais. John Watson peut combattre le gouvernement britannique et le cynisme, mais John Watson ne peut pas combattre l'invisible et le néant, et c'est dans le silence de Mycroft qu'il trouve son véritable ennemi. L'aîné des Holmes semble confus, perdu. Endeuillé. Mais c'est sûrement un piège, alors, John Watson ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement.

« Arrêtez votre petit manège Mycroft, s'il y a bien une personne sur terre qui sait que Sherlock est vivant, c'est bien vous. »

« Docteur, je... »

« Non, vous, vous la fermez ! », aboie le blond en levant un doigt qu'il pointe comme une arme sur son aîné. « Okay, vous savez beaucoup de choses sur moi, vous avez fait votre petite enquête il y a trois ans de ça, bravo Mycroft, _bravo_. Mais à moi de vous avouer quelque chose : je vous connais, je sais quel genre d'homme vous êtes. Vous vous dites être le gouvernement britannique et tout ça pour quoi, pour la Reine, pour le royaume ? Conneries, vous avez votre putain de cul assis sur cette putain de chaise pour une seule raison : vous êtes un pourri Mycroft. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser vivre les autres, vous avez besoin de tout contrôler, de tout maîtriser. Et ça a commencé avec votre frère. Ça a toujours tourné autour de Sherlock, pas vrai ? C'est malsain Mycroft, _vous_ êtes malsain. »

« Vous ne savez rien. », grince l'homme dont les mains se sont jointes avec un telle violence que ses articulations blanchissent sous l'effort.

« J'en sais bien assez pour avoir envie de vomir juste à vous regarder. Quand je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai cru que tout ceci n'était qu'une histoire de rivalité fraternelle... et j'avais exactement raison, pas vrai ? Oh, comme petit Mycroft a dû en mourir de voir un autre enfant, bien plus mignon que lui, récolter toute l'attention de ses parents. Alors quoi, vous vous êtes dit que plutôt que de le repousser, vous feriez semblant de prendre soin de lui, pour un peu plus l'écraser ? C'est malin Mycroft, c'est abjecte, mais malin. »

Holmes expire bruyamment, comme si John frappait son ventre. C'est très probablement le cas. Alors, il reprend.

«_ Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près_... C'est comme ça que vous l'avez pris sous votre aile de charognard et que vous l'avez étouffé petit à petit. Vous l'avez éloigné de tout et de tout le monde, à lui apprendre la solitude, à lui faire détester les autres. À lui faire peur. C'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez Mycroft, pas vrai ? Ne répondez même pas, c'est rhétorique. Bien sûr que vous fonctionnez comme ça. Je l'ai su la première fois que je vous ai vu, à me faire chercher en berline aux vitres teintées, à me perdre dans Londres avant de m'amener à vous dans une usine désaffectée. Vous l'aviez fait exprès. Vous vouliez me montrer précisément ce que vous étiez. »

John se penche, laisse ses coudes sur ce bureau qui ne l'impressionne pas plus que son propriétaire ne lui fait peur et sourit, pour retenir sa bouche de grimacer devant le dégoût que lui inspire cet homme :

« Vous êtes une pourriture. »

« Docteur Watson ! », aboie le juge qui a pris place malgré lui sur le banc des accusés. « Vous allez trop loin. D'abord, vous remettez en question la mort de mon frère, vous donnez de faux espoirs à ma mère, et maintenant, vous osez me parler de la sorte ? D'accord, je le comprends, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer pour ce drame et je suis une cible idéale. Je ne vous jugerai pas, je m'en suis longtemps voulu également, je me croyais responsable... »

« Vous n'êtes responsable que de son malheur ! Je sais tout Mycroft, je sais pour Eton, je sais pour la drogue, je sais pour la cure de désintox'. Je sais même que Sherlock est allé vivre chez Victor Trevor ensuite et je sais que vous l'avez fait surveiller pendant tout ce temps. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas cependant : lorsque vous êtes venu le chercher à son école et que vous l'avez trouvé après son overdose, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas mis en rehab immédiatement ? Je sais que c'est Lestrade qui l'y a inscrit des mois après, des mois pendant lesquels son état a empiré. Vous saviez tout de votre frère, absolument tout, vous le faisiez surveiller même à Eton, pourquoi n'être pas intervenu avant ? Vous avez toujours été son modèle, son... »

Les yeux de John s'ouvrent en grand, sa bouche forme un _O_ parfait et la vérité le frappe en pleine face. Son regard fixe l'homme face à lui qui baisse le sien ; ils savent tout deux que John a compris. Il reprend, plus bas, dans un souffle.

« Il s'est drogué pour faire comme _vous_. Il vous a vu faire, il vous savait déjà tombé dedans et il voulait faire comme vous. C'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez pas arrêté. C'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez pas aidé. »

Les mains de Mycroft se détachent difficilement, elles tremblent peut être sous la pression du sang qui revient au bout de ses doigts ou peut-être à cause des mots du plus jeune qui le mettent face à son passé. Il masse son visage, fermement, en profite pour cacher des yeux qu'il veut aussi sec que son cœur, mais le médecin reprend, la voix toujours basse, comme un voile pour les envelopper dans ce secret qu'ils sont les seuls à connaître.

« Mais vous arriviez à maîtriser, pas vrai ? Vous étiez de toute façon plus âgé que lui. C'était votre manière de tenir face au travail, face à la pression... ? Vous ne l'avez pas emmené se faire soigner car vous le croyiez aussi fort que vous. Mais Mycroft... »

Il attend que l'homme baisse ses mains pour capter son regard, et reprend, articulant chaque mot pour bien se faire comprendre :

« Sherlock n'a jamais été fort. Vous avez toujours eu peur de lui, parce qu'il était plus intelligent que vous, plus beau, tout... tout plus que vous. Mais vous n'auriez pas pu avoir plus tort sur ce point ; il n'était _pas_ plus fort que vous. Vous avez écrasé un gamin déjà si fragile. Vous n'aviez pas à en avoir peur, pour milles raisons mais pour l'amour de Dieu, la première est quand même évidente : c'était votre frère. »

La voix du médecin n'exprime plus rien. La colère est un sentiment trop sophistiqué pour ce qu'il ressent dans sa chair, dans son âme. Le dégoût est trop primaire. La vérité a la froideur des grands lacs, le souffle de la tyrannie. C'est trop dur pour qu'il ne puisse poser de mot sur ce qu'il ressent. Tout est trop dur.

« Où est-il... ? », finit-il par demander en massant son propre visage.

« Il est mort, John. »

« Arrêtez et dites-moi la vérité. Vous l'avez toujours fait suivre, toujours, vous n'avez jamais pu le laisser tranquille. Même s'il a voulu se cacher de vous, vous savez où il est. »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide. Vous devriez retourner voir votre psychologue. Mais je dois avouer que je vous comprends. À votre place, j'essayerais aussi de me prouver qu'il n'est pas mort. »

John hausse un sourcil ; comment ça le gouvernement britannique le comprend ?

« Si je me croyais responsable de son suicide au début, j'ai vite compris que je n'avais pas à me sentir ainsi. Parce que je ne suis pas responsable John. Vous l'êtes. »

Sa respiration s'arrête, le bouclier que crée son sourire si ironique s'effondre. Mycroft repousse d'une main dédaigneuse quelques grains de poussière sur un dossier et se rassoit dans le fond de son trône. Il pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs et croise les jambes. Il redevient maître d'une situation où John est visé, et John n'aime pas ça.

« Moriarty et Sherlock ont fait un pacte le jour où il a sauté. Sherlock n'avait jamais fraternisé avec le diable avant. Qu'importe ce que vous pouvez en dire, il était un parfait détective. Ce qu'il a vécu jeune, ce que je lui ai appris, l'a forgé. Il a toujours été fait pour ça et je l'ai aidé à s'armer. »

L'aîné rit doucement, secoue sa tête et hausse lentement ses sourcils avant de reprendre.

« Vous n'avez jamais joué dans la même cour que Sherlock. Son mode de vie vous a excité, je n'en doute pas, vous pauvre petit soldat revenu d'une guerre trop compliquée pour qu'il n'en comprenne les enjeux. Mais vous venez d'un monde bien différent John, un monde où on fait ses courses le samedi quand on ne travaille pas, un monde où on regarde la télévision en mangeant pour ne pas à avoir à parler à sa famille, un monde si loin, _si loin_ de celui qui fait tout pour que le vôtre tourne sans que vous ne vous rendiez compte. _Notre_ monde. Vous pensez pouvoir payer votre bière du vendredi soir parce que vous avez travaillé dur et que vous le méritez John ? Vous pouvez seulement poser un pied dans la rue sans vous faire tirer dessus parce que le gouvernement est là pour faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Vous êtes le pion quand Sherlock était la tour, à guetter. Vous êtes et resterez à jamais le pion quand Sherlock était le cavalier, prêt à vous protéger vous et Londres. »

John devrait faire une analogie à son tour pour comparer Mycroft à la reine, mais les mots de son aîné son trop dur pour qu'il ose les affronter. Il n'est pas armé contre ça.

« Et puis vous êtes arrivé John Watson et vous avez démolit le mur que Sherlock s'était construit. Pierre. Par. Pierre. Vous avez détruit ses remparts, vous l'avez exposé à la face du monde. Et le monde est peuplé de gens horribles John. Vous, vos beaux discours et votre _amitié_, vous avez poussé Sherlock face à Moriarty et vous lui avez très précisément montré ses points faibles. Vous avez montré à Moriarty que vous aviez rendu Sherlock humain. Et un humain meurt un jour ou l'autre. »

Ses yeux lui supplient d'arrêter le flux de ses mots à la couleur du Styx. Mais Mycroft lui, est sur la rive et le regarde couler.

« Sherlock a sauté pour que vous viviez John. En se brisant le crâne, il a empêché les hommes de main de Moriarty d'appuyer sur la gâchette pour transpercer le votre d'une balle. Quel gâchis n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que cela ne vous étonnera pas si je vous dis que j'ai longuement tenté de l'en dissuader. Le Royaume-Uni avait besoin de Sherlock Holmes - John Watson en comparaison est aussi futile que sa vie. En résumé, _très cher docteur_, je suis ravi que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin, de Hastings à ici. Je suis même plutôt amusé à l'idée que vous ayez découvert l'existence de Victor Trevor, qui vous a très certainement déplu. Il vous a raconté sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Un jeune homme charmant, réellement, mais bien peu fidèle. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'être second ? Ça ne doit pas être très agréable de découvrir qu'on est le substitut d'une passade de jeunesse. »

Mycroft a croisé ses bras sur le bureau et s'est penché vers son cadet dont tout le corps s'est rendu plus petit sous le poids des mots. Le gouvernement britannique aux dents blanches comme le marbre des colonnes sourit, vainqueur d'un jeu qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Un dernier mouvement, un dernier mot, et John est échec et mat.

« Sherlock est mort pour vous. À cause de vous. »

Le blond se lève brusquement, ferme les yeux, se tient d'une main sur le bureau et n'entend même pas sa lourde chaise qui retombe en arrière. Sa tête lui tourne, il a envie de vomir, dans son esprit se mélangent l'odeur de la voiture de Mrs. Hudson, le couteau qu'on presse à son pull, les baisers de Mary-Ann, le nain de jardin et le nom de Vincent Vaore. Il ouvre doucement les yeux, a un semblant de sourire une demie-seconde et saute par dessus le bureau pour tomber lourdement sur Mycroft. La surprise, la force du choc et ils s'écroulent tous deux sur le sol dans un vacarme de chaise et d'objets qui heurtent le plancher. John assène un premier coup de poing.

Les bras s'entremêlent, les mains du politicien se referment sur elles-mêmes avant de frapper le visage du plus jeune qui craque. Ils tournent sur le côté et John prend place sur le corps qu'il maîtrise du sien avant d'écraser son nez encore et encore de son poing tremblant. Les jambes de Holmes se mêlent à l'équation et repoussent le médecin qu'il relève de force par le col avant d'écraser son visage sur le bureau où volent les dossiers et les feuilles dans des bruits étouffés. John a tout juste le temps de voir la main du brun s'enrouler autour d'un œuf de Fabergé qu'il écrase sur son front.

La main qui retenait son cou le lâche et le docteur s'écroule au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il n'y a plus que son œil gauche qui perçoit la scène dans un flou artistique douloureux.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous tout simplement pas bu votre thé docteur... », soupire le brun en l'enjambant, avant de remettre en place sa veste noire.

Il l'entend quitter le bureau, appeler quelqu'un, sans doute des gardes pour qu'on le fasse sortir de là. La pression sur le côté droit de son crâne est si forte qu'il a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Il se retourne, crache malgré lui et ouvre plusieurs fois les yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il est à quatre pattes à même le sol, les mains appuyées sur des papiers à moitié chiffonnés et des dossiers éventrés. Il y en a peut-être une trentaine mais ses yeux _le_ voient automatiquement.

_Sherlock._

Le nom est écrit noir sur blanc, accolé à un numéro de dossier et la date correspond à cette année. Il ne comprend pas le reste des mots, il est trop sonné, mais il se redresse sur ses genoux et sort son téléphone pour prendre plusieurs photos de la feuille. Ses mains tremblent, les photos sont floues, il n'arrivera jamais à les relire. Il entend les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent alors il prend encore et encore des clichés, murmure des _Allez, allez_ entre ses lèvres gonflées par les coups et sursaute lorsque le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre en grand claque dans l'immense bureau. Il range son téléphone avant que deux hommes hors-normes ne viennent l'attraper par ses bras rendus mous sous l'adrénaline montée et descendue en quelques secondes. Ils le relèvent, le traînent jusqu'à Mycroft dont il voit difficilement le visage mais dont il perçoit le filet de sang qui coule de son nez. Ça le rend fier car il lui a prouvé qu'il était un homme lui aussi.

« Docteur Watson, cela fait huit mois que j'avais stoppé votre surveillance mais nous allons la reprendre dès aujourd'hui, je vous le garantis. Et nous vous conduirons revoir votre psychologue. Vous êtes un danger pour les autres. Et pour vous-même. »

Le politicien fait un pas sur le côté et les hommes de mains le traînent de force. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, sa tête le brûle, il bouge sa mâchoire sans s'en apercevoir pour la sentir encore en état de marche. Il reconnaît les longs couloirs qu'il a emprunté en venant et se voit déjà finir la tête la première dans le caniveau mais les hommes s'engouffrent dans un petit couloir et soudain, les poils de ses bras se hérissent. La perspective de revoir le soleil semble compromise et le thé _était_ empoisonné ; il sait que ses chances s'amenuisent s'il ne réagit pas très vite. Il feint de s'écrouler, une seconde, profite que l'homme à sa gauche le lâche pour frapper l'homme à sa droite d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre et attaque l'autre dont il repousse violemment la tête contre le mur. Ils gémissent, ils se redresseront bien vite : _maintenant_.

Il court, évite de peu quelques personnes, entend des cris à son passage et voit enfin la lumière passer à travers la porte en verre de l'entrée. Il la pousse de toutes ses forces et se rend compte que sa mauvaise épaule peut encore lui être utile. Sur le trottoir, il se retourne et croise le regard d'une jeune métisse. Peut-être travaille-t-elle pour Mycroft ? Et le couple dans la voiture grise garée devant lui, vont-ils le suivre jusqu'à Baker Street ? Et le balayeur là-bas, écoute-t-il de la musique avec ses écouteurs ou écoute-t-il les ordres qu'on lui donne ?

Les vertiges le reprennent, il presse sa main sur ses côtes et marche difficilement le long du trottoir. Il ne retourne pas à la voiture de Mrs. Hudson. Il ne peut pas.

Il accélère ses pas, tourne à gauche, à droite, il se perd en quelque secondes et regarde tout autour de lui tous ces gens qui semblent le dévisager. À bout de souffle et de force, il se laisse tomber dans une petite ruelle salle et jonchée de cartons, et sort son téléphone de ses mains tremblantes. Il regarde les photos qu'il a prise, Dieu merci certaines ne sont pas floues. Il les lit, murmure de ses lèvres tremblantes les mots pour les retenir :

_Dossier Sherlock Holmes-BVP4876_

_DAO CAT BA L : 20.7909692 - L : 106.99489449999999_

_80 000$ 03. 2012 - 03.2013_

_Edward Stokes 1/1 - confirmé_

_Dossier Sherlock Holmes-BVP4876_

_DAO CAT BA L : 20.7909692 - L : 106.99489449999999_

_90 000$ 03. 2013 - 03.2014_

_Edward Stokes 2/2 - confirmé _

_Dossier Sherlock Holmes-BVP4876_

_DAO CAT BA L : 20.7909692 - L : 106.99489449999999_

_90 000$ 03. 2014 - 03.2015_

_Edward Stokes 2/3 - en attente_

Il ferme les yeux, les répète encore et encore, à peine audible avant qu'une sirène de police ne résonne à quelques mètres de là. Il n'a le temps d'appeler qu'un seul numéro. L'attente est insoutenable.

« Allo ? »

« Gregory, il y a un café à Brook Street, j'y laisse les clés de la voiture de Mrs. Hudson garée dans la même rue, rapporte-lui s'il te plaît. »

« Euh, d'accord, si tu veux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa ligne est déjà probablement sur écoute. Ou ils verront qu'il a appelé le policier. Il ne peut pas courir ce risque, pour aucun des deux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Désolé Greg... »

Il n'attend pas la réponse de son ami et raccroche. Il ne regarde même pas son téléphone en le lançant contre le mur de brique face à lui et quitte la ruelle sale. Il boite jusqu'au café où il laisse les clés en disant que le détective Gregory Lestrade viendra les chercher très prochainement. Les vertiges sont passées, la douleur dans ses côtes s'estompe. Le soldat baisse le visage et se fond dans la foule bruyante. Il slalome, entre dans le métro sans utiliser sa carte Oyster, il se faufile derrière des couples, remonte des escaliers et en descend d'autres, il inspecte l'angle des caméras de surveillance et détourne ses pas avant qu'elles ne se pointent vers lui.

Il ne retournera pas à Baker Street. Il ne peut pas. Il doit partir vite et loin, se cacher hors de la vue de Mycroft. Mais Mycroft a des yeux partout. Alors, John doit trouver son angle mort, celui que jamais le politicien ne... _oh_. Il change de ligne à la station suivante et prend la direction de l'ouest. Il profite d'un groupe de touriste pour sortir sans attirer l'attention, son visage est toujours baissé, son col relevé, il ne sent plus les regards sur lui. Il n'existe déjà plus. Quelques pas et le voilà hors de Londres. Les caméras sont inexistantes ici, il connaît le quartier, même s'il n'est pas beaucoup venu ces derniers temps. Il remonte les plus petites rues, change de trottoir lorsqu'il croise quelqu'un, et très vite, il reconnaît les maisons.

Elles sont toutes pareilles, ne datent pas de plus de 10 ans, et tout est calme, gris et moche. Ça ne bougera pas et ça ne bougera jamais ; il déteste les quartiers résidentiels. Il pousse le portail blanc, grimpe les trois marches et laisse son doigt écraser la sonnette. La porte a été repeinte en un rouge criard, les fenêtres ont d'opaques rideaux blancs qui empêchent de voir à l'intérieur. Elle doit être là. Elle le doit.

« John... ? », elle a ouvert la porte malgré sa tenue de jogging et ses cheveux en bataille.

Ce n'est pas l'adrénaline qui le fait parler, mais elle a l'air en forme. Presque plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. Elle est belle, il semble seulement le découvrir. Il sourit, grimace plutôt, à cause de la douleur qui s'abat sur lui maintenant qu'il est arrivé au but sain et sauf et demande :

« Salut Harry, je peux entrer ? »


	8. Harry Watson

Note : Et bien mes amies, en commençant cette histoire je pensais que vous seriez les seules à aller de surprise en surprise ; il faut croire qu'avec vos magnifiques reviews/follow/fav', vous ayez décidé de faire tressauter mon petit coeur également. Vous le savez, je vous remercie toutes par MP, mais encore une fois je vous dis _merci merci merci_ pour ce soutien incroyable. Sachez néanmoins que les derniers chapitres de cette histoire se comptent désormais sur les doigts de la main...  
Beta : Lovely **Nathdawn**.

* * *

« Et le boulot, comment ça va ? »

Harry relève la tête, fait rebondir son chignon mal accroché sur sa nuque et finit de verser l'eau chaude dans le mug de son frère. Elle a remonté le zip de son pull gris et a allumé la radio dans la petite cuisine où ils sont installés depuis une heure à peine. Assis à ses côtés, John ne s'est jamais senti aussi loin d'elle.

« Ça va. »

« Tu travailles toujours à la maison de quartier ? »

« Non, plus depuis deux ans je crois. »

« Oh, ok. »

Il joue avec le sachet qu'il fait mollement rebondir dans sa tasse violette. Il connaît cette marque de thé premier prix, il connaît surtout la réaction de Sherlock s'il ose la ramener à Baker Street. En comparaison, Hiroshima parait si calme.

« Tu bosses où alors ? »

« À la mairie de Southall. Je m'occupe des demandes de logements sociaux. »

John sourit et profite que sa sœur tente de retirer de son ongle la tâche de cire sur le bougeoir face à elle pour la regarder.

Harriet était une bonne élève, sage, quoi qu'un peu tête en l'air, mais avec de réelles facilités dont les professeurs se plaisaient à imaginer un avenir radieux, entre avocate ou dentiste. Et puis le temps a passé et a emporté avec lui le tendre moment de l'enfance pour miner le corps de la jolie blonde à coup de mortiers remplis d'hormones. _Oui_ devint _Non_ et _Papa et Maman_ devinrent _Je vous emmerde !_ Sa présence à l'école ne se fit plus que physique, son travail ne résultant qu'en une succession de notes plus que médiocres et soudain, Oxford et Cambridge fermèrent leurs portes. Bien-sûr à l'époque, leurs parents l'avaient vécu comme une crise d'adolescence banale, ne comprenant pas le mal-être de leur fille aînée et John, décelant la déception s'installer avec une aisance détestable dans les yeux de sa mère, s'était juré de ne jamais lui faire vivre le même enfer. Et alors que Harry faisait tout pour quitter l'école, lui y passa plus d'heures encore penché au-dessus de ses livres. Lorsqu'elle tournait le dos au futur, lui comprit que médecin était une situation tout à fait stable qui rendrait ses parents fiers. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'une fille, lui se jura de ne jamais faire souffrir de la même façon ses parents.

Il regarde sa peau marquée par les années, et surtout par l'alcool, et ne peut pas ne pas penser à tous ces appels au milieu de la nuit, à tous ces voyages à l'hôpital rythmés par le _bip bip_ incessant d'une machine qu'ils redoutaient qu'il cesse à jamais. Il regarde une femme qui a souffert et il partage son sang. Ça ne devrait pas être acceptable de laisser un membre de sa famille souffrir ainsi.

« T'as fait des travaux non ? Il n'y avait pas une cloison ici, avant ? », demande-t-il en pointant du doigt l'espace qui donne maintenant sur le salon.

« Oh, non. Enfin si, mais c'était Clara qu'avait tout fait. Elle voulait une cuisine à l'américaine tu sais, ouverte. J'trouve que c'est con parce que ça pue partout dans la maison quand je cuisine, mais bon. »

Elle replonge son attention sur le bougeoir et John écarquille les yeux malgré lui. C'est tellement gênant de n'avoir rien à dire à quelqu'un dont on a été si proche - il y a 20 ans de ça.

« On a ça aussi à Baker Street. Mais comme on cuisine pas vraiment, c'est pas très grave. »

« _On_ ? T'as un nouveau coloc' ? »

Elle a tout juste froncé les sourcils en le regardant et John voit dans ses pupilles grises le regard d'une femme qui n'a non seulement jamais rencontré Sherlock Holmes mais qui en plus, n'a pas compris l'importance de sa vie.

« Non, c'est juste... une façon de parler. »

Il fait un vague signe de la main et accroche ses yeux au bougeoir qui tourne entre les doigts tremblants.

Ils ne parlent plus et le calme rappelle à John les pires années de sa vie, celles passées à table avec ses parents et sa sœur adolescente. Ils n'ont jamais été seulement quatre à table, ils ont toujours été cinq, sa mère et son père prévoyant un couvert pour le Silence. Le Silence n'est pas le meilleur des invités, il s'installe avec ses longs bras qu'il entoure autour des épaules des plus faibles, et appuie ses doigts glacés sur les bouches entrouvertes ; il n'y autorise que la nourriture d'y entrer et refuse qu'un mot n'en sorte. Le Silence n'aime pas les gens et n'aime pas que les gens s'aiment alors, il les écarte un peu plus les uns des autres et regarde leurs vies se séparer, les liens se briser. Le Silence est sadique et John l'a toujours su. John a été étreint par le Silence jusqu'à en étouffer, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge le brûle et qu'il n'arrive plus à parler que de football avec son père et de la pluie et du beau temps avec sa mère, pour ne pas avoir à parler de Harry et de ses problèmes. Il aimerait dire qu'il a été le plus courageux de sa famille en refusant l'arrivée du Silence un dimanche midi alors que la famille était réunie autour d'une table chichement garnie, mais c'est faux. À dix-huit ans, se réfugier à Barts fut la seule décision qu'il réussit à prendre. Il a laissé sa chaise près du frigidaire au Silence et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il s'en est toujours voulu. C'est difficile d'admettre ses erreurs.

« Sale temps, hein ? », demande Harry en reposant le bougeoir nettoyé.

John sourit autant que possible et appuie sa tête lourde de remords sur son poing fermé.

« Sale temps. », confirme le Silence qui a posé son bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

John se retourne sur le canapé et grince en même temps que les vieux ressorts. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à dormir, sa tête tourne, son corps se fait lourd et il a l'impression de tomber sur un tapis qui doit valoir plus que la maison dans laquelle il dort actuellement. Et cette voix révoltante qui tourne en rond dans cette satanée prison qui lui sert de tête :

_Sherlock est mort pour vous. À cause de vous._

Il ouvre les yeux et inspire longuement. Il peut très précisément sentir le filet d'air frais qui l'envahit et qui rafraîchit l'intérieur son corps brûlant. Ça lui fait du bien, même si c'est de courte durée, alors il recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la voix s'estompe et laisse place au seul bruit de sa respiration dans le salon vide où Harry l'a autorisé à dormir. Il est resté longtemps, jusqu'à s'incruster pour dîner avec sa sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour attraper un train, qu'elle lui descende une couverture qui gratte et deux oreillers trop mous pour être utilisés singulièrement, et qu'il s'installe sur le canapé.

Autant le dire, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Cette soirée passée à côté de sa grande sœur lui a rappelé combien les points d'interrogations étaient sélectifs dans leur famille. Par exemple, lorsqu'il lui a demandé en quoi consistait son travail, elle a demandé « Tu veux un yaourt ? ». Lorsqu'il lui a demandé si elle voyait quelqu'un, elle lui a demandé « Tu as besoin d'un pyjama ? ». Lorsqu'il lui a demandé si elle avait envie de parler de Clara, elle lui a demandé « À quelle heure tu pars demain ? ». C'est ainsi, les Watson n'ont jamais parlé de réels sujets. Ça tue John mais il ne lui en veut pas. Il n'était de toute façon pas prêt à répondre à des questions comme « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une marque rouge sur le front ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis _on_ alors que ton colocataire est mort ? »

Il se redresse et pose lourdement ses pieds sur le bois rayé par l'usure. Il passe ses mains sur son visage et masse fermement.

_À cause de vous._

C'est sûrement rien, c'est sûrement faux, mais ça fait mal à un point que John se demande s'il ne portera pas une nouvelle cicatrice sur son vieux corps. Il sait Mycroft doué pour les mensonges - un homme de l'ombre ne vit que par eux - mais les mots qu'il a employés ont sonné si faux qu'ils semblent avoir fait un tour complet sur eux-même et avoir formé cette boule affreuse qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à la vérité.

_Garde tes yeux sur moi._

Il entend la voix de Sherlock, il voit sa main qui se tend, comme si John pouvait l'attraper et la serrer fort pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il voit son corps et son satané manteau noir qui semble s'envoler comme une cape inutile qui ne l'empêche pas d'être rappelé à la terre à une vitesse suffisante pour le faire s'écraser dans un bruit atroce sur le trottoir.

Ça fait onze mois que Sherlock a sauté du toit de Barts et ça fait onze mois que John ne pense absolument pas, en aucun cas, même sous la torture, à cet appel qui a brisé sa vie et celle de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il y a une chose pire que le fait que Sherlock ait sauté : Sherlock l'a _appelé _et lui a demandé de _regarder_. Ça n'a pas la postérité d'une lettre qu'il aurait pu garder dans sa poche pour les années à venir, lire les mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils les connaisse si bien qu'il aurait pu en retracer chaque courbe, chaque point jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'impriment dans sa chair. C'étaient juste des mots, dans l'air, entre eux deux, sur ces longs mètres qui les séparaient. Des mots qu'il a oubliés avec le temps. C'est ça le pire : il a oublié tellement de choses.

Il se rappelle de la présence de Sherlock, mais il ne se rappelle pas de ses mains. Il se rappelle de sa voix, mais il ne se rappelle pas de la façon dont il descendait les marches de Baker Street. Il se rappelle de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir ; et ça, c'est pire que tout. Il se lève et se réfugie dans la cuisine. Il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour trouver une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée. Il sort un verre ancien pot à moutarde et se verse une quantité outrageuse. Il attrape le calepin à lignes bleues posé près de l'évier rempli de vaisselle sale et s'installe sur la table en plastique. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre quelques secondes avant d'écrire.

_Dossier Sherlock Holmes - BV... ? (série de chiffres)  
DAO CAT BA (chiffres encore, longue série)  
80 000$, 2013 ... ?  
Edward Strokes ok_

_Dossier...  
DAO...  
90 000$ 2014  
Strokes ok_

_Dossier... Sherlock Holmes blahblahblah foutu détective adepte du cache-cache  
DAO...  
80 000$ ? Ou 90 000$ ? 2015  
Strokes en attente_

Sa mémoire est aussi impressionnante que celle d'un malade d'Alzheimer, c'est pathétique. Il ferme les yeux et cogne ses deux poings fermés sur son front comme si bouger sa boîte crânienne pouvait réellement l'aider à se souvenir - ce qui est assez honteux pour un médecin - mais rien ne vient. Il regarde à nouveau le _2015_ qu'il a écrit et c'est le seul mot qui le fait garder espoir.

Il redresse la tête lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochent. Sa sœur à l'autre bout de la cuisine ouvre le placard sous le micro-onde et il demande :

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Elle sursaute et se retourne pour le voir tenir dans sa main droite la bouteille de whisky. Elle hoche juste la tête, ferme son peignoir blanc et s'attrape un verre avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« T'as du mal à dormir ? »

« Toujours. », répond-elle en se servant à son tour du liquide brunâtre qui sera leur seul point commun ce soir. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle se penche vers le carnet et fronce les sourcils en lisant le nom du détective. John ne réalise même pas qu'elle lui a posé la première vraie question intéressante de toute leur vie.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« C'est toi qui l'a écrit pourtant, non ? »

« Ouais... j'ai trouvé ça chez le frère de Sherlock. »

« Ah. », elle fait tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide qu'elle boit sans grimacer et se penche encore pour lire la suite des mots écrits par son petit frère. « C'est quoi, une de ses affaires ? »

« Peut-être. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est mentionné 2015. »

« Là, t'as écris qu'il y avait d'autres chiffres... c'est quoi, genre, une date ? Un compte en banque ? »

« Je ne pense pas, c'était bien plus long et il y avait deux séries de chiffres.»

Harry en profite pour poser son verre presque vide et tourne le carnet face à elle.

« Tu continues à travailler sur des enquêtes alors ? »

« Non... », rit-il en posant sa tête dans ses mains, ses yeux toujours fermés, amusé à l'idée qu'on l'assimile à Monsieur Sherlock Holmes.

« ... Bah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça alors ? »

Il écarte son index de son majeur et ouvre son œil droit pour regarder sa sœur. C'est une vraie question, elle mérite donc une vraie réponse. Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire - ou plutôt, il sait, mais il a peur de l'avouer. Il se sent assez minable de ne pas l'avoir compris avant, et que ce soit sa sœur qui pose des mots sur sa propre vie - une vie écrite sur un calque posé sur celle de son meilleur ami. Il inspire, croise ses bras sur la table et avoue :

« Ça fait trois mois que je cherche Sherlock. J'ai passé huit mois... », il n'a pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il a traversé alors il secoue juste la tête et reprend « Y'a trop d'incohérences, il ne peut pas être mort. Il faudrait que je retrouve le médecin légiste qui s'est occupé de lui pour vérifier que c'est bien son corps qu'il a autopsié mais je ne le retrouve pas : _Vincent Vaore_... putain, c'est la seule chose qui me fait tenir, c'est tellement con. »

Il rit amèrement, étale ses doigts sur la table et attrape comme un réflexe le bougeoir - il est très pratique pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des autres.

« ... Il serait toujours en vie ? »

« J'en sais rien, Harry... », souffle-t-il, tellement las de toute cette histoire.

« ... Ou tu dis ça pour te réconforter ? »

Il relève le nez vers sa sœur et l'écoute.

« Je sais que c'est dur quand quelqu'un te manque. Mais dans ces moments là, tu dois te sentir chanceux, ça veut dire que t'as rencontré quelqu'un de spécial qui mérite de rester en toi. Qui mérite ce manque. »

Elle étend sa main inerte sur le plastique blanc. John voudrait faire de même, attraper celle de sa sœur mais il se sent si mou qu'il n'a pas la force de le faire. Ce sont tous ses muscles qui se rendent cotonneux mais pourtant lourds. Eux aussi semblent vouloir prendre la même forme que la boule affreuse que Mycroft s'est plu à former devant ses yeux. Harry regarde à nouveau le carnet :

« Et puis, ce Dao Cat ba... »

« Très certainement un acronyme. », répondit-il mollement en haussant une épaule, à quoi ça sert d'essayer de comprendre ce texte à trou de toute façon...

« Ou alors c'est vraiment un compte en banque et l'argent est viré au Vietnam. »

Il fronce les sourcils et se redresse à peine sur sa chaise.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Dao Cat ba. », répète-t-elle lentement comme si elle s'adressait à une personne légèrement stupide - ce qu'a l'air d'être John apparemment. « C'est une île de la Baie d'Halong. Je sais, on y était avec Clara en voyage de noce, tu te rappelles ? On t'avait ramené cette statue horrible de l'éléphant avec quatre bras... »

Il ouvre grand les yeux et tire le carnet jusqu'à lui.

« La série de chiffre... Mon Dieu Harry, _les chiffres_, c'étaient des coordonnées GPS ! Mais que je peux être con ! », il ne sait même pas comment il a pu croire que ses muscles étaient en train de se détendre alors qu'en ce moment même, ils sont durs comme la pierre, prêts à l'entraîner à l'autre bout du monde. « Il est peut-être là bas. Sherlock _se cache là-bas_ ! Les virements, il préparait sa fausse mort avec son frère, il reçoit de l'argent pour y vivre... Harry, Harry tu es géniale ! »

Il se lève, tire la chaise de sa sœur pour l'écarter de la table et l'attrape par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Elle rit sous l'assaut dont elle n'a pas été la victime depuis des années et tapote son dos gentiment.

« Alors, quoi, tu vas aller au Vietnam ? »

« Tu as un ordinateur ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel : elle a sa réponse. Elle lui fait signe d'attendre sur la chaise en plastique qui lui scie les cuisses et disparaît quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un ordinateur portable qu'elle lui tend. Il a le souvenir fugace d'un billet de blog à publier, malgré les remontrances de Sherlock, et ça ne lui fait même plus mal parce que bientôt, tout recommencera comme avant. Il l'allume, tapote nerveusement sur le bureau le temps que la machine ne se mette en route, et une fois fin prêt double-clique directement sur la petite icône orange avant d'aller sur le premier site de réservation de billets d'avion qu'il trouve.

« Londres - Hanoï, 980£ ?! », sa voix résonne dans la cuisine comme celle d'un homme dont on a bafoué l'ego.

« Les enfoirés... », murmure entre sa mâchoire serrée Harry en se resservant un nouveau verre. « Tu peux payer ? »

Il hausse une épaule, lui sourit pour ne pas pleurer parce qu'il est clair qu'il n'a même pas la moitié sur son compte en banque et qu'il est bien conscient que sa sœur n'aime pas cette situation et préférerait le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée dès que possible, et manque de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle lui répond :

« On trouvera une solution. »

* * *

John pose l'assiette trempée sur l'égouttoir et replonge ses mains dans l'eau brûlante. Il regarde la mousse qui a envahit ses avant-bras et exécute des gestes circulaires sur une casserole avec l'éponge. Ça le fait sourire, tous ces gestes qu'on fait sans réfléchir, sans même les voir, comme si c'était inscrit dans nos gènes. Peut-être que c'est inscrit dans les siens de chercher à atteindre l'inaccessible. Il faut dire que c'est un soldat qui a fait la guerre pour instaurer la paix : pour sûr, John Watson aime la dichotomie des choses.

Il regarde la radio allumée et soupire devant l'heure. Hier soir, après avoir parlé avec Harry dans cette même cuisine, ils se sont mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils trouveraient un moyen rapide pour lui payer son billet. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que demain lui réserve. Avant, trouver Sherlock paraissait crédible et inoffensif ; aujourd'hui, ça parait impossible mais vital. Quand est-ce que la vie est devenue si compliquée ?

Il retire le bouchon au fond de l'évier en inox et se sèche les mains avec le torchon qu'il gardait à moitié enfoncé dans la poche arrière de son jean. Harry lui a dit qu'elle finissait le travail à 17h - oh comme il envie les fonctionnaires - puis qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose et qu'ensuite, ils pourront parler de cette histoire de Vietnam. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète, malgré sa peur de tout et de tout le monde, et sa passivité affolante, mais elle n'avait pas l'air ravie non plus. Elle ressemble tellement à leurs parents, secrète et discrète, presque muette devant la difficulté des choses. Elle aurait pu être le contraire de ses géniteurs, refuser l'éducation qui l'avait écrasé toute sa vie durant mais elle est restée une Watson pure souche. Finalement à être acteur de sa propre vie, John est le mouton noir de sa famille.

Il cherche dans les placards s'il n'y a pas une autre marque de thé que celle que sa sœur lui a servi la veille et entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Le rire qui résonne est délicieux comme un bonbon sucré ; il _adore_ ce rire.

« Clara ? »

« John ! »

Elle retire son sac en bandoulière et vient le prendre dans ses bras. Ils se serrent fort l'un contre l'autre et en un souffle oublient toutes ces années loin de l'autre.

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu es _magnifique_. », appuie-t-il en laissant ses yeux glisser sur sa silhouette parfaite faite de courbes généreuses.

« Botox. »

« Sincèrement ? », hoquette-t-il.

« Mais non, j'te fais marcher ! », rit-elle en frottant ses épaules énergiquement.

Elle retire sa veste qu'elle laisse tomber sur le buffet de l'entrée comme si elle habitait encore là et John peut voir dans le regard de sa sœur que le détail ne passe pas inaperçu - mais elle ne le retire pas pour autant. Ils se sourient doucement et suivent l'invitée jusqu'à la cuisine où elle prépare déjà la théière qu'elle a sorti du placard le plus haut. Quand Harry et John sortent deux tasses individuelles, Clara sort l'ustensile fédérateur d'une nation. Clara a toujours été bien trop cool, les deux Watson ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus... »

« C'est très simple, la dernière fois tu revenais d'Afghanistan. D'ailleurs, t'as plus ta canne ? C'est cool ! »

« Ouais... », rit-il en rougissant doucement, sa main massant sa nuque comme un adolescent à qui la plus belle fille du lycée aurait fait un compliment.

« Harry, pourquoi tu continues d'acheter ces merdes ? C'est plein d'édulcorant... », grimace la brune en sortant le carton de sachet de thé premier prix.

La blonde s'excuse et lui promet d'en racheter d'autre la prochaine fois. John ne sait pas si Clara évolue avec une telle aisance dans cette cuisine car elle la visite encore souvent, ou parce que strictement rien n'a changé depuis son départ. Il tourne la tête en prenant place à côté de sa sœur et capte son regard mélancolique. La deuxième option donc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens John ? »

« Et bien... j'ai travaillé un peu dans une clinique de quartier y'a quelques mois mais j'ai démissionné. »

« Attends, toi t'es au chômage ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, tu détestes le calme. »

Elle prend place à leurs côtés et les sert chacun leur tour.

« Ah, je peux te confirmer que je ne suis pas au calme... »

« J'imagine, sinon Harry ne serait jamais venue me chercher. », ponctue-t-elle avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Les Watson se regardent et John sourit faiblement. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi sa sœur est allée chercher son ex, mais le simple geste est tellement beau qu'il la remercie du bout de ses yeux fatigués par la nuit courte. Elle sourit à peine, attrape le bougeoir et John sait qu'il a perdu le contact. Il se retourne vers la jolie brune qui lui sourit chaudement.

« Tu sais, après que vous m'ayez hébergé quelques jours, j'ai trouvé un appartement dans Londres et j'ai commencé à travailler avec mon colocataire... »

« Sherlock Holmes. John, j'étais _dingue_ de ton blog. »

« Donc tu sais qu'il... »

« Oui. » Sa voix se fait plus douce, elle étend la main et attrape celle de John. Parfois, il a impression qu'il est le frère de Clara Kacey. « Ça ne change rien je sais mais sache que je n'ai jamais cru à tout ce que disaient les journaux sur lui. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que _The Sun_ n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries... Et si c'était ton ami, ça devait être quelqu'un de bien. »

John sourit doucement et serre la main qu'on lui a tendu.

« Merci Clara. J'enquête sur sa mort. J'ai une piste, mais pour la suivre, je dois aller au Vietnam. »

« Je vais étendre le linge. », intervient soudain Harry en se levant, accompagnée de sa tasse.

John regarde sa grande sœur disparaître à la cave et fronce les sourcils. Ça l'énerve de la voir toujours fuir les difficultés, mais il sait qu'elle donne déjà son maximum, alors il ne dit rien. Clara parait tout aussi déçue que lui, elle lui sourit, désolée, et lâche sa main pour continuer à boire son thé.

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Le plus tôt possible. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« De trouver l'argent pour... »

Le médecin s'arrête, lève les yeux au ciel et passe une main sur son visage mort de honte. Clara a compris elle aussi, alors elle reprend :

« John, je peux tout à fait te... »

« Non, non Clara c'est adorable mais c'est beaucoup d'argent... je dois le faire moi-même. »

« John, y'a pas de mal à demander de l'aide, surtout si je peux contribuer à une de tes enquêtes. Je serais ravie de t'aider. »

« Je te rembourse dès que je rentre. »

Il serre fort sa main pour sceller sa promesse.

« On va t'acheter un billet aller-retour alors. », sourit Clara en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

* * *

Quatre jours, voilà le temps que dût attendre le médecin avant de tenir entre ses doigts les billets achetés par Clara. Il les regarde encore, la ceinture de sécurité compressant sa cage thoracique déjà lourde sous la pression. Il regarde son nom et se demande si Mycroft a signalé sa description aux autorités et s'il risque de se faire arrêter à peine un pied posé dans l'avion. C'est la seule chose qu'il craint, car au bout du compte, et au bout du monde, il y a Sherlock et avec lui, toutes les réponses aux questions que le médecin se pose depuis onze mois, et _ça_ c'est de la motivation. Il entend la voix de sa sœur qui l'appelle :

« T'as peur ? » Elle tourne la tête et le regarde. « Ouais, t'as peur. Ça doit te plaire alors. J'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais autant aimer le danger. »

« C'est pas ça Harry... », soupire-t-il en posant son coude sur la portière à sa gauche avant de masser son menton.

« C'est _exactement_ ça John. On est des Watson. Papa travaillait à la poste et maman a jamais bossé. On est allés au même endroit en vacances pendant seize ans. On a mis papa dans une maison d'accueil spécialisée à la mort de maman. Ça a toujours été ça les Watson, la normalité. Plus jeune, je pensais que tu serai leur fierté, le digne représentant de la famille. Entre toi médecin et moi lesbienne, y'avait pas vraiment photo... », la voiture ralentit, ils se sont mis d'accord qu'elle le déposerait au parking le plus éloigné du terminal pour éviter les caméras de surveillance. « Le jour où tu nous as dit que tu partais pour l'Afghanistan, tu m'avais demandé si papa et maman avaient pleuré après que tu leur avais annoncé, et je t'avais dis non. C'est vrai, ils n'ont pas pleuré. Moi j'ai pleuré John. J'avais 27ans, je vivais encore chez mes parents, je sortais de cure et j'arrivais toujours pas à trouver ça normal d'être attirée par les filles. Avant, j'étais malheureuse, mais t'étais là avec moi. Être avec toi ça rendait les choses moins dures. Je pensais que c'était ça notre futur, que c'était normal. Et quand tu as pris la décision de partir putain j'ai... j'ai compris qu'on pouvait le faire, qu'on pouvait quitter tout ça. Tu l'as fait John et t'es devenu... Je sais pas ce que papa et maman auraient pensé de ce que t'es devenu mais moi, je suis fière de toi. »

Elle inspire, pince sa bouche et se gare sur le bas-côté avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de déverrouillage automatique des portes - un réflexe hérité de son anxiété. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, lui dont les lèvres ne savent plus comment se refermer sous le choc, et fait un geste de la tête.

« Grouille toi, tu vas louper ton vol. »

Il hoche la sienne, étire son bras en arrière pour attraper son sac avec le dossier bleu qu'il espère pouvoir clore dans quelques heures et vérifie par le rétroviseur qu'il n'y a pas de voiture avant de sortir de celle de sa sœur. Il la remercie d'un sourire faible, enfonce les mains dans ses poches, fait quelques pas sur le sol qui grince sous ses semelles et s'arrête. Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi con. Il se retourne et revient rapidement auprès de la fenêtre qu'elle baisse automatiquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui c'est dur quand quelqu'un te manque, tu peux me croire, dur à en crever. Mais je ne veux pas me sentir chanceux d'avoir connu Sherlock Harry, je ne veux pas devoir me contenter d'un écho. Je veux _vivre_ cet écho. Je veux pouvoir grimper en haut d'une putain de montagne et _je_ veux être celui qui crie. _Toi_ Harry, toi t'as la chance de pouvoir le faire. Clara est là, elle est vivante, et tu l'aimes bon Dieu ça se voit. Tu n'es pas comme papa et maman, tu l'as jamais été. Tu n'as pas à être honteuse de ce que tu es ; tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce que tu es. Retourne à Southall, va voir Clara et dis lui que tu veux qu'elle revienne parce que t'as rien changé dans ta foutue maison depuis qu'elle est partie et qu'elle est tout, tout pour toi. »

Harriet fronce les sourcils, ses rides sont plus causées par la douleur que par le temps, elle grimace et murmure à peine :

« Et toi, tu lui dirais ? »

« ... Quoi ? »

« Si tu retrouves Sherlock, tu lui dirais ? »

« Harry, je ne suis pas... », commence-t-il dans un soupir, avant que sa grande sœur ne l'interrompe.

« _Gay_, je sais. Mais il y a quelque chose qui fait que tu t'apprêtes à traverser le globe pour _peut-être_ le retrouver. Quelque chose qui fait que depuis trois mois, tu le cherches jusqu'à arriver par miracle un soir chez moi - ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es arrivé couvert de bleus, je ne veux pas savoir. Je sais pas ce qu'est cette chose John, mais je te l'envie. Alors dis-moi, si tu le retrouves, tu lui dirais tout ça ? Tu lui dirais tout ce que t'as vécu ? »

« Oui. », murmure-t-il à peine, à bout de souffle.

« Tu lui dirais tout ce que t'as ressenti ? »

« ... Oui. », les mots sont plus durs à sortir.

Elle a un semblant de sourire, qui fait mal à John parce qu'il parait lui faire mal à elle. Elle sort sa main et la pose sur celle qu'il a agrippé à la portière.

« Bah vas-y alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends. »

« Arrête de tout gâcher Harry, et va parler à Clara. »

« J'y penserai. »

Il entrouvre les lèvres mais elle lâche sa main et commence à remonter lentement sa fenêtre. Elle a trouvé une autre parade que le bougeoir ; elle ne dira plus rien. Il lui sourit, lâche un _Merci_ sonore pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende et il regarde la voiture quitter le parking. Il y a encore plus dur que de voir un membre de sa famille ne pas accéder au bonheur ; le voir qui _peut _y accéder et qui ne le fait _pas_.

* * *

Dans l'aéroport tout est clair et blanc. Les lumières sont vives, attrayantes, l'appellent dans le coin Duty Free comme s'il pouvait réellement y trouver quelque chose _d'__indispensable_, et les valises à roulettes se traînent dans un ronronnement répétitif derrière des centaines d'étrangers. Il n'a pas pris d'avion depuis qu'il est rentré d'Afghanistan, il s'en souvient maintenant. Il garde son sac sur sa bonne épaule, ses mains dans ses poches et ses lèvres scellées. Sans mal, il trouve sa porte d'embarquement, tend son passeport et scrute le visage de la femme qui l'accueille à défaut de pouvoir regarder son écran. La dame tapote sur son clavier quelques secondes avant de lui demander confirmation de sa destination, et de lui tendre une étiquette à coller sur son sac qu'il peut garder en cabine. Hors de question de quitter le dossier bleu.

Il est bien trop tôt et les quelques enfants du vol sont endormis dans des positions improbables sur les fauteuils les plus anti-ergonomiques de la capitale. Les parents baillent devant leur café, un homme passe une dernière fois la serpillière dans une zone sécurisée avant que le flot de touristes n'arrive. John a froid, un froid de fatigue, un froid d'appréhension, de celui qui le tanne à grands coups de _Et maintenant, quoi ?_ Il n'a pas de réponse et ça ne lui fait pas peur. Il a dans son sac une carte de la Baie d'Halong où Harry et Clara lui ont entouré, de mémoire, les quartiers résidentiels. L'île n'est pas très grande, il y croit.

Quelques notes retentissent et déjà la foule est debout, pressée de rentrer dans l'avion où ils se rassiront tout aussi vite. John attend encore un peu.

Lorsqu'il rentre enfin, on lui indique son siège, il remercie le stewart malgré l'attention tout à fait inutile, et va prendre place en classe économique. Côté couloir, tant pis.

Le voyage n'est pas long, il est hors du temps. Il mange et il boit des petits plateaux repas qu'on a servis en priorité à la classe affaire et ne leur trouve pas vraiment de goût. Il regarde quelques films proposés mais le petit écran incrusté au siège face à lui impose un filtre bleu au visage de Kate Winslet alors il ne tient pas longtemps. Il échange quelques banalités avec sa voisine et s'endort. Il passe une demie-journée dans l'avion en fin de compte et ça parait plus court que les deux heures de l'enterrement de Sherlock.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pose un pied hors de l'aéroport et que sa semelle grince sur le sol vietnamien pour la première fois, c'est un euphémisme de dire qu'il fait chaud. Après le froid tout juste acceptable de la cabine de l'avion, c'est un espèce de poids lourd qui presse tout son corps et qui le fait regretter de n'avoir pas pris de short. Il doit plisser des yeux pour empêcher les rayons pernicieux du soleil de brûler ses rétines. Face à lui, c'est déjà un ballet mal maîtrisé de motos bruyantes, de voitures neuves et de cyclos. Rien n'a l'air vraiment à sa place et c'est en souriant qu'il découvre cette version asiatique de Baker Street. Il passe une main sur son front - déjà humide - et sort de sa poche l'itinéraire imprimé par sa sœur pour arriver sur l'île. Quatre heures de bus l'attendent donc. _Chouette_.

* * *

Il n'a jamais entendu des chants d'oiseaux comme ça - pour sûr, ses années de scoutisme ne l'ont pas habitué à la jungle asiatique. Il visite le quarter résidentiel de Dao Cat Ba depuis une heure maintenant. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de maisons, mais elles sont toutes au centre de terrain hors-norme, et il doit battre le béton sur de longs mètres pour passer de portail en portail. On ne lui a même pas ouvert la plupart du temps, mais il n'a jamais insisté, il ne ressentait pas _le truc_. _Le truc_ a commencé à naître au fond de lui en descendant de l'avion et le fait y croire un peu plus à chaque pas. Ici, il trouvera. Il lui reste une bonne dizaine de maisons à vérifier, alors il commence à penser à ce qu'il dira lorsqu'il reverra Sherlock :

_Petit con._

Trop direct.

_Espèce d'enfoiré._

Trop, _trop _direct.

_Pourquoi ?_

Trop vague.

_Ah te voilà, on va se faire un thé ?_

Pas assez fort pour expliquer ces onze mois d'enfer.

Il presse son doigt sur l'interphone blanc du numéro 47B et lève les yeux au ciel en attendant qu'on vienne lui répondre. Il regarde les quelques oiseaux, les nuages discrets en cette fin de journée et se demande s'il arrivera à finir le tour de l'île avant le coucher du soleil. Il baisse le menton et regarde à nouveau l'interphone.

Une caméra. Et le portail qui s'ouvre. Il s'ouvre vraiment. Il peut voir le jardin, les voitures alignées sagement. _On le laisse entrer_. Il a soudain beaucoup plus d'idées de ce qu'il dira à Sherlock :

_Petit con, espèce d'enfoiré ; pourquoi ? On va se faire un thé ? Je te mettrai bien mon poing dans la gueule à un moment ou à un autre, excuse-moi d'avance. Et excuse-toi d'abord. Dis-moi pourquoi. Et tais-toi. Onze mois Sherlock, onze mois d'enfer. Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi._

Il agrippe l'anse sur son épaule et oublie ses mains qui tremblent. Il avance, ses pas font un boucan infernal sur les graviers. La petite fontaine au centre de la cour fredonne à peine une mélodie qui pourrait l'apaiser si son cœur n'était pas prêt à exploser. La berline à sa gauche a des plaques diplomatiques. Il n'est pas sûr que tous ses muscles tiennent le choc. Il arrive devant la porte en bois et n'a pas le temps de frapper qu'un asiatique d'une quarantaine d'années lui ouvre. Chemise blanche et pantalon sombre : un majordome sans doute.

« Bonjour, je viens voir... », il s'arrête, passe une main sur ses sourcils et rit parce que c'est beaucoup trop surréaliste. « Monsieur Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. »

L'homme le regarde et sourit, désolé avant de parler mais John ne comprend pas un mot.

« Ah, désolé, euh... Holmes ? Sherlock ? », il répète avec plus d'attention, pour être compris. « Un anglais... », il se retourne juste assez pour pointer du doigt la voiture noire.

« Vâng ! »

L'homme hoche la tête et lui sourit avant de lever son doigt pour lui faire signe d'attendre.

Ce n'est plus un cœur que John a dans sa poitrine, c'est le vide et le tout à la fois. Ça fait mal et ça lui fait peur car il sait que rien ne lui fera plus jamais autant de bien. Il pose son sac devant la porte laissée ouverte, se recule de quelques pas pour revenir sur le gravier, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et admire la bâtisse magnifique de type colonial où s'est caché Sherlock pendant tout ce temps, pendant tous. Ces. Putain. De. Onze. Mois.

« John... ? »

Il baisse les yeux, regarde la personne qui l'a appelé sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'est plus le vide et le tout à la fois : c'est le pire des trous noir où les derniers battements de son cœur disparaissent, où tout son être et son âme sont aspirés.

« _Non_. »

Il ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix. Ça doit être la douleur qui a parlé à sa place.

« John - Docteur Watson, je... »

« Non. Non. _Non_ ! »

Il hurle, se tourne sur lui-même, passe ses mains sur son visage, appuie sur ses yeux agressés et se retourne mais _elle_ est toujours là.

« Laissez-moi m'ex... »

« Non ! Non ! _Non, non, __non_ ! », il a prié pour une résurrection, mais pas pour celle-là.

Elle fronce ses sourcils et parait désolée. Ça ne change rien. Il n'aurait jamais voulu la revoir un jour. Il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir Irène Adler.


	9. Irène Adler

Note : Et bien mes chères amies, ces dernières reviews/follow/fav ont été particulièrement touchantes pour le petit coeur de marshmallow que je suis ; autant dire que je vous Adore avec un A majuscule et je vous dis Merci avec un M majuscule. Comme promis on se rapproche de la fin de cette histoire - les chapitres qui restent seront donc un peu plus long. Avec vos encouragements incroyables, je dois être honnête, il y a un petit bout de chacune d'entre vous dans ce chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il hurle, se tourne sur lui-même, passe ses mains sur son visage, appuie sur ses yeux agressés et se retourne mais Irène Adler est toujours là.

« Laissez-moi m'ex... »

« Non ! Non ! Non, non, non ! _Vous_ !»

Il la pointe du doigt, serre son poing si fort que ses ongles rentrent dans sa peau et accélère jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où se elle se tient.

Ils se font face et se combattent du regard. Elle n'est pas plus grande que lui, n'est pas plus forte non plus, ils sont à armes égales et John sait qu'il sera sans merci. Sa peau a la couleur du miel, elle a quitté le blanc froid ; mais John ne la compare qu'à la chaleur d'un feu dévastateur. Elle ne s'est pas maquillée et son visage est d'une douceur sans égale ; mais John y décèle tous les défauts du monde. Elle s'est teint les cheveux d'un brun chaud, le soleil qui se couche derrière la montagne y révèle des reflets roux ; mais John n'y voit que la preuve du mensonge. Tout chez elle est faux, mauvais et _vivant_ - il n'y a rien de pire.

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ? », demande-t-elle les sourcils froncés, ses bras croisés contre sa robe d'un vert foncé où les abysses semblent se former dans les plis.

« Juste... dites-moi. »

Il presse son poing contre sa bouche comme pour panser les mots rauques qui sortent de sa gorge en feu, mais tout explose en lui.

« _Dites-moi où il est !_ »

Elle secoue légèrement la tête, semble perdue et s'en est trop. Il laisse son sac à ses pieds, la repousse d'un bras ferme et entre dans la demeure en hurlant :

« Sherlock ! _Sherlock !_ »

Il examine le champs de bataille, traverse rapidement l'entrée pour découvrir un double salon dont il inspecte les cachettes possibles - rien. Il tourne ses pas jusqu'à la cuisine dont il a perçu la crédence et y fait irruption avant de découvrir deux femmes aux fourneaux qui sursautent à son arrivée. Il fait marche arrière et croise des hommes aux manches relevées, prêts à l'arrêter. Il les mettra à terre si besoin, mais Irène est arrivée à son tour et leur a fait signe de sortir. Les pas de John sont comme des mortiers sur le carrelage sombre, il creusera le sol et brisera chaque mur pour retrouver le détective. La maison est grande, mais son espoir l'est tout autant. Il inspecte chambres et salle de bains, balcons et petits salons sans jamais cesser de hurler le nom de son meilleur ami. Mais le silence répond pour lui, à chaque fois. Il grimpe au dernier étage, fixe la seule porte qu'il enfonce de son épaule valide et découvre la dernière pièce, petite chambre bleue avec un lavabo caché derrière un paravent. Mais pas l'ombre d'un manteau noir et d'un esprit génial.

Il ferme les yeux, lève le nez au plafond et passe ses doigts sur son visage avant de se pencher en avant et de presser ses mains sur ses genoux tremblants. 9 000 km, il a fait 9 000 km pour une chambre _vide_ - il aurait pu tout aussi bien rester à Baker Street et admirer le lit de Sherlock.

Il se redresse, marche difficilement jusqu'au bout de la pièce et ouvre la porte coulissante qui donne sur le dernier balcon qu'il n'a pas inspecté. Il pose ses mains sur le bois en mauvais état et regarde la Baie, l'horizon, les ténèbres qui reviennent prendre dans leurs bras un ciel qu'il trouvait beau il y a encore quelques minutes de ça.

« Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il était ici... ? »

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et revoit la robe verte ; il détourne tout aussitôt le regard qu'il porte aux bateaux remplis de touristes qui rejoignent le port de plaisance. Il ne répond pas à la femme, il garde ses lèvres molles scellées pour s'empêcher de vomir sa peine. Elle s'approche et prend place à ses côtés. Ses mains fines entourent le bois de la rambarde et il ne peut qu'espérer que des échardes se glissent sous sa peau, comme elle s'est glissée dans leurs vies il y a deux ans de ça. Ça serait tout aussi douloureux et gênant - _bien fait_.

« Sherlock Holmes, BVP4... », commence-t-il de sa voix morte.

« Sherlock Holmes BVP4876. »

Il tourne la tête et la regarde cette fois ; ce sont les chiffres qu'il a lu dans le bureau de Mycroft. Il l'interroge du regard, ses lèvres pincées sur le côté, ses yeux rouges de se retenir de pleurer.

« Je suis le dossier Sherlock Holmes BVP4876. », reprend-elle lentement en tournant son corps vers le sien.

Il serre plus fort ses mains sur la rambarde et contracte ses épaules.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? »

« Deux ans à peu près. »

« Mais vous êtes _morte_. », crache-t-il.

« Je sais. »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui rompt le contact de leurs yeux fatigués et pose ses coudes sur le bois qui craque. Elle regarde l'eau calme et claire et John se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas eu l'air surprise qu'il cherche Sherlock, supposé être mort lui aussi. Il se recule de quelques pas, regarde le corps frêle dont il voit les contours grâce au contre-jour et repense au dossier trouvé chez Mycroft, à la voiture aux plaques diplomatiques dans le jardin. Il tente :

« Sherlock a disparu. »

« Depuis quand ? », demande-t-elle en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il écarquille à peine les yeux ; alors, elle ne saurait pas... ?

« Depuis quand ne lui avez-vous pas parlé ? »

« Depuis que je suis ici. »

« Il sait que vous êtes en vie ? »

« Docteur Watson,c'est _lui_ qui m'a sauvée. »

Il ouvre grand la bouche, lève les mains au ciel et fait un tour complet sur lui-même avant de masser fermement ses lèvres pour retenir des mots comme _Bordel de merde !_ Il grimace en étirant sa mâchoire en avant, inspire par le nez pour cacher sa réaction épidermique à cette femme qui aurait dû perdre ce qui lui sert de tête il y a deux ans de ça, et reprend.

« Et depuis, aucun contact ? »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire. », rit-elle avant de se retourner définitivement pour lui faire face. « Mycroft Holmes vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il cligne juste des yeux et ne répond pas ; parfois, le silence peut être un allié. Il la laisse s'imaginer ce qu'elle veut, avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

« Bien sûr, avec vous ça n'a pas d'importance... »

« De quoi ? »

« Le gouvernement britannique m'accorde sa protection. En contrepartie, je ne dois rentrer en contact avec aucun de ses membres - ainsi qu'avec Sherlock Holmes - à moins de vouloir finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Je dois donc me contenter de cette... », elle toque de ses doigts sur une poutre peinte en bleu. « ...prison. », sourit-elle, peut-être pour chercher de la sympathie, mais John pourrait présenter la poutre à ses dents - pour la sympathie, on repassera.

Elle s'approche si près que les poils de ses avants-bras se hérissent et il peut même sentir son parfum - sa gorge se serre. Elle _est_ vivante.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là docteur Watson ? »

« Je pensais qu'il se cachait chez vous. Mycroft et moi pensions qu'il serait ici. », ment-il, désormais conscient que la carte du grand frère Holmes est un as qui pourra battre la reine.

« Bien sûr que non... », soupire-t-elle abasourdie. Elle le scrute de haut en bas et lui fait signe de la suivre. Il ne bouge pas. « Et bien, vous ne venez pas ? »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Boire un thé docteur Watson. Même à 9 000km de Londres, nous restons anglais. »

* * *

Il cogne du plat de sa main l'embout en bois de l'accoudoir où repose son bras droit et ne lâche pas des yeux la théière qu'Irène utilise pour les servir tous deux. Il a encore le souvenir de l'œuf de Fabergé qui s'écrase contre son front et du thé que Mycroft voulait absolument lui faire goûter et ne touche pas au sien avant d'être sûr que la brune face à lui y fasse tremper ses lèvres. Elle le fait et a l'air de le savourer. Il attend quand même encore un peu.

« On a retrouvé votre corps décapité, au Pakistan. »

« Il parait. », sourit-elle discrètement.

« Comment Sherlock vous a-t-il retrouvée ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Mais il vous a sauvée. »

« Indubitablement. »

Elle hausse un sourcil et lui sourit, étend ses longues jambes devant elle et caresse ses genoux par-dessus sa robe sombre.

Il ne quitte pas son regard du sien, son arme est son charme et John y est totalement hermétique. Il n'a jamais été attiré par les vilaines sorcières des contes de fées, qu'importe qu'on les qualifie de jolies. Il fait toquer ses ongles maintenant sur l'acajou et pince ses lèvres, renifle abruptement et se redresse sur son fauteuil.

« Racontez-moi. »

Elle semble hésiter, fait tourner son index sur son propre genou puis le long de sa hanche, avant de se rasseoir dans le fond du canapé où elle a posé son corps en tout point parfait.

« J'ai été enlevée. J'aurais dû finir décapitée il est vrai, mais Sherlock est arrivé. Si quelqu'un est mort ce jour là, ce sont bien mes ravisseurs. »

Donc Sherlock a tué pour elle. John a tué pour Sherlock. La comparaison est affolante.

« Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, il m'a fait emmener au Caire et lui est rentré à Londres. Nous avions vite compris que les gens qui voulaient ma mort me retrouveraient, alors, il est allé chercher Mycroft. »

« Admettons. Pourquoi Mycroft a-t-il accepté de vous couvrir ? »

« Parce que je sais plus de chose que n'importe qui sur la Couronne, Moriarty et la CIA tout à la fois. », sourit-elle avec une simplicité douloureuse.

Le soldat repense à sa confrontation avec le plus âgé des fils Holmes, à sa façon de le comparer à un pion sur cet échiquier aux dimensions hors-normes, à sa manière de lui parler de leurs mondes si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Dans son portable, il avait le numéro de sa banquière, de Molly et du traiteur chinois du coin, dans son portable à elle, il doit y avoir la ligne directe du président des États-Unis, les plans du Kremlin et les photos de la zone 51.

« Par la suite, Mycroft m'a rejoint et m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici. Il m'a présenté mon personnel, m'a prévenue qu'ils avaient ordre de me tirer dessus si je leur proposais le moindre de mes _services_, et je n'ai pas le droit de quitter l'île. »

Il sourit cette fois et elle ne l'a pas loupé. Elle détourne le visage, boit à nouveau le thé qui refroidit et la vérité revient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du médecin : la reine de cœur a perdu sa couronne. Tant mieux, il n'y a toujours eu, et il n'y aura toujours qu'une Reine : Elizabeth II. Ou Mycroft, s'il est d'humeur taquine.

« Au moins, vous avez la plage à quelques mètres. », ironise-t-il en haussant une épaule.

Ils se regardent et se taisent. Ils n'ont jamais rien eu à se dire de toute façon. Il se rappelle parfaitement de chaque rencontre, de sa façon de déshabiller Sherlock du regard et surtout de l'ignorer lui, comme s'il ne valait rien. C'est très probablement ce qu'elle croit : que John Watson est un médecin de formation militaire aux ambitions aussi grandes que lui, mais il pourrait faire la taille d'un hobbit que son courage dépasserait toujours les plus hauts monts de cette planète qu'il a traversé. Il se souvient maintenant, il avait compté le nombre de messages qu'elle avait envoyé à son meilleur ami, jusqu'à cette nuit de décembre où elle mourut. Pour de faux. La première fois.

Oh comme il se souvient de cette usine désaffectée où elle l'a fait emmener ensuite. Enfin, elle avait compris que le subordonné était en fait un membre à part entière de ce joyeux bordel qu'était devenu Baker Street. Mais il n'oubliera jamais la mélodie que le violon plaintif de Sherlock répéta et répéta lorsqu'on trouva le corps de la brune sans vie. Pour de faux. La deuxième fois.

Irène lui fait penser à Harry. Pas à sa sœur d'une quarantaine d'année qu'il a quitté la veille, mais à Harry 8 ans et demi, accrochée à sa poupée Barbie. Harriet petite avait eu peu de poupées blondes mais elles avaient toutes un point commun : elles avaient eu les cheveux coupés (et de manière si désastreuses) et le corps peint par des feutres, par sa grande sœur adepte de l'appropriation de ce qui lui était trop supérieur. Une façon de les rabaisser à son niveau, sans doute. John n'a jamais compris ça. Irène a fait la même chose avec Sherlock. Elle l'a attiré jusqu'à elle, et de cet homme pur à la peau blanche comme la porcelaine, elle a voulu en briser sa perfection, le tordre dans sa toile faite de gémissements féminins et de peau nue jusqu'à l'étouffer. Lui qui était sans désir et sans égal, elle a voulu le déshabiller, de la façon la plus triviale qu'il soit, pour le faire devenir comme les autres hommes, avec leurs envies et indéniablement, leurs faiblesses.

_« Tu as une petite amie ? »_

_« Une petite amie ? Non, pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. »_

_« Oh, je vois. Un petit ami alors ? ... Ce qui serait, ok, d'ailleurs... » _

_« John, tu dois savoir que je me considère marié à mon travail. » _

C'était une déclaration bizarre, sans nul doute - les pervers sexuels sont aussi flippants que les asexués dans ce monde qui ne semble tourner rond que quand l'équation _Homme + Femme_ est formulée. Mais John peut se l'avouer à lui-même, oh comme il s'était senti fier et unique d'être à la table d'un homme qui refusait le contact humain qu'il considérait comme la pire des pertes de temps. Sherlock Holmes pouvait bien critiquer le rouge à lèvre de Molly ou l'équipe désastreuse de _Graham_, toujours est-il que c'était avec John qu'il partageait son thé du matin et qu'il rentrait chaque soir avant de se disputer pour la énième fois sur le fait que _non,_ voir Star Wars n'était en aucun cas une donnée inutile. Bien sûr, il reprenait son meilleur ami quant à ses manières douteuses en société, mais il était son seul compagnon et une amitié comme celle-ci était plus précieuse que tout l'or du monde.

Aujourd'hui néanmoins, tout parait s'effriter comme un château de sable où John y aurait mis son cœur et ses rêves comme s'il s'agissait de Fort Knox. Grossière erreur. Sherlock ne lui a jamais rien promis, ils n'étaient qu'amis après tout, et lui-même n'a pas raconté toute sa vie au détective, il parait normal que l'inverse soit tout aussi vrai. Même si ça presse ses poumons comme s'il sombrait dans les abysses d'une mer noire comme l'anthracite. Il s'empêche en plus de penser à Victor Trevor, car ça serait pire que tout. Il s'empêche de penser à sa façon de dire _Le lit_, il s'empêche de penser aux six ans passés à Merton Street, il s'empêche de... et merde, bien sûr que non, il ne s'empêche de rien du tout, il est un soldat pour l'amour de Dieu, il est grand temps qu'il arrête de passer d'abris à abris et qu'il se tienne droit sur ses deux pieds pour le champs de bataille. Cette fois, il pose la question qu'il n'a pas réussi à poser à Trevor :

« Alors, vous et Sherlock... ? »

Elle relève la tête, hausse un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire déplacé.

« Est-ce que du poisson vous irait, docteur Watson ? »

« ... Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il ne comprend pas le rapport avec sa propre question.

« Hông fait le meilleur des Cha Ca. Êtes-vous familier avec la nourriture vietnamienne ? »

« Je n'ai strictement que faire de votre dîner... »

« Non bien évidemment, vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça, mais vous êtes venu pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Je peux vous offrir à manger, n'est-ce pas ? Ou devez-vous retourner à votre hôtel ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, regarde son sac qu'il a posé à quelques mètres de là et elle reprend.

« Je peux vous offrir le gîte également. »

« Je ne veux rien de vous. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle inspire, se lève et se rapproche de lui. Elle a détaché ses cheveux et ils tombent en cascade sur son épaule dénudée. C'est un spectacle désolant. « Considérez-vous ici comme chez vous. Après tout, ce sont vos impôts qui payent tout ça. », elle passe sa main sur l'épaule du soldat et il frissonne de tout son être.

Elle n'a aucune pitié.

* * *

_Deux semaines, cela t'irait ? Je peux te prendre un retour pour la semaine d'après encore si tu veux. _

C'est ce que Clara, penchée au-dessus de l'ordinateur de son ex, avant demandé à John, les yeux rivés sur le prix exorbitant affiché à côté du petit pictogramme du caddie. C'était trop, honteux même, John n'avait pas eu une somme pareille sur son compte en banque depuis tellement de mois que le simple nombre à 4 chiffres lui provoqua cette douleur entre sa nuque et son épaule droite désagréable et paralysante d'un homme bien incapable d'étendre sa main pour présenter sa carte bleue. Il allait rembourser Clara, c'était sûr et certain, lorsqu'il reviendrait avec Sherlock, il n'en avait eu aucun doute.

Allongé dans le lit de la chambre verte du premier étage, enveloppé par la moustiquaire, John se rend compte que c'est peut-être ça son problème finalement : il n'a jamais eu aucun doute.

À seize ans, il aurait pu douter du fait que Julia ne veuille pas l'embrasser après leur soirée à boire dans le salon de ce dernier. Mais il s'est penché et elle a accepté ses lèvres dans un premier temps, puis tout son corps.

Lisant le paragraphe 4-8B du dossier d'inscription, à l'alinéa 3, devant les mots _Mort du soldat - Personnes à contacter - Choix de cérémonies religieuses_, il aurait pu douter de sa capacité à rentrer vivant d'Afghanistan. Mais ce jour là, il avait été particulièrement fier de sa signature.

Devant le regard brisé de Charles Holmes, il aurait pu douter de la finalité de cette quête. Mais il est allé rencontrer le docteur Vaore, puis l'ex de Sherlock, jusqu'à tomber dans les mailles du filet de Mycroft, de fuir comme un criminel jusqu'à se réfugier chez sa sœur et enfin, de traverser la terre pour dormir présentement dans une chambre aux fenêtres ouvertes et aux lumières éteintes pour tenter de se prémunir des moustiques.

_Dormir_, quel mot bien présomptueux. Avec la chaleur et la moiteur des draps, il ne fait qu'acte de présence sur son oreiller qu'il écrase de ses cheveux humides. Il ne quitte pas du regard le toit de lit, d'un bois clair dont il peut, malgré le manque de luminosité, deviner les rainures. Il parait qu'on peut compter le nombre d'années des arbres en regardant le nombre de lignes qui se détachent comme des vagues. Il se demande si on pourrait compter son âge dans ses rides.

Il doit avoir mille ans aujourd'hui, car personne ne peut cumuler autant d'espérance en son sein sans traverser les siècles et les frontières. À mille ans, on meurt normalement mais il est toujours là ; il est grand temps pour lui de comprendre que le sage qui le pousse à espérer n'est en fait qu'un jeune fou.

Finalement, il doit avoir sept ans, car aucun adulte ne peut croire en l'impossible avec une telle facilité. Il se rappelle avoir lu Peter Pan tellement de fois étant petit, et de cette phrase « _Chaque fois qu'un enfant dit 'Je ne crois pas aux fées', il y a quelque part une petite fée qui meurt _». C'était une phrase que sa mère lisait avec le même ton que la description du Lagon des Sirènes, pourtant John avait toujours compris sa véritable importance. À l'époque, il pensait qu'il suffisait d'y croire pour que ce soit vrai.

Il ferme les yeux et sourit, parce que les choses deviennent claires, lentement, à leur rythme ; il commence à comprendre. Il est sur l'île, dans la maison où se cache Irène depuis une semaine maintenant. Une semaine où il a appris à sa peau à ne pas se tendre à chaque fois que la femme pose les yeux sur lui, mais surtout une semaine à lui poser des questions sans qu'elle n'y réponde, jamais. Pourtant, il a tenté tellement de fois de lui faire avouer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre elle et Sherlock mais elle a toujours souri poliment et les seules fois où elle a osé ouvrir les lèvres, ce fut pour changer drastiquement de sujet. Une semaine où il est sortit seul du domaine et qu'il a arpenté les plages envahies de touristes aux maillots criards et aux peaux couvertes de crème solaire, et les marchés des deux villages de l'île.

Dao Cat Ba, c'est un mélange de constructions de béton au goût approximatif, collées à la réserve où John a pu lire une pancarte « Parc protégé par l'UNESCO ». Le port est plutôt sale, les pêcheurs étalent à même le sol les poissons qu'ils ramènent plusieurs fois par jour et les touristes les plus téméraires se prennent en photo à côté des espadons morts avant de faire retentir leurs claquettes hors du marché pour aller commander un énième cocktail au seul bar branché du coin - tenu par des américains, bien sûr. Il y a le quartier résidentiel pauvre et petit, qu'il a traversé quelques fois pour se rendre au port de plaisance où de larges bateaux typiques de la région accueillent des touristes en groupe qui font cogner leurs appareils photos contre leurs torses. Les maisons sont petites, faites d'une multitudes de tôles et briques récupérés ici et là, mais les gens lui sourient et lui demandent s'il est perdu parce qu'apparemment, les occidentaux ne viennent pas jusque là.

Le soir, il rentre par la route principale jusqu'aux hauteurs où sont regroupées les villas, et cette fois, personne ne lui sourit. Il sait qu'un allemand habite la moitié de l'année dans une maison en contre-bas et qu'un couple de jeunes américaines habitent la grande blanche qu'il peut voir du balcon de sa chambre, mais le reste, il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment.

Ce qui retient ses yeux et son souffle ici, ce sont la chaleur qui danse avec l'humidité et les buissons aux feuilles hors-normes qui chatouillent ses mollets lorsqu'il rentre à pied sur le bord de la seule route bétonnée. Parfois, il rit en entendant les chants des oiseaux autour de lui, car certains sont parfaitement grotesques. Lorsqu'il croise quelques chiens errants par contre, il ne peut s'empêcher de passer une main légère sur le haut de leur crânes. Sauf lorsqu'il croise le beige avec la cicatrice béante sur le flanc droit ; il n'a pas envie de chopper une saloperie non plus.

Chaque jour il sort, sans desseins et sans destinations et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de sa vie. Il lui faut sept jours et une chaleur à crever pour qu'enfin, dans ce lit, il comprenne qu'il ne pense à personne d'autres qu'à lui. Bien sûr, en temps et en heure, il devra penser à Greg à qui il doit de plates excuses, à Mrs. Hudson aussi qui lui avait confié sa voiture qu'il a abandonné sans scrupules. Il y aura des gens à qui il devra demander pardon, des gens qu'il devra rembourser, des gens qu'il rappellera pour donner et demander de leurs nouvelles. Il appellera Margaret et Charles. Et peut-être tentera-t-il de trouver le numéro de Mary-Ann.

Pour la première fois depuis onze mois, Sherlock ne se conjugue pas au futur.

* * *

Sur la terrasse sur pilotis qui entoure le salon, Irène lisse dans de lents gestes ses cheveux en arrière, les yeux dans le vide. John prend place à quelques mètres d'elle, face à une assiette qu'on lui a préparé. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à la femme pour la saluer et reporte tout aussi vite son attention sur le bol de mangue.

La maison est en ébullition, le bruit des aspirateurs ronronnent jusqu'à leurs oreilles, les femmes portent des paniers de linge propre et les hommes amènent jusqu'aux cuisines des cageots ramenés du marché. Irène elle, n'a toujours pas cligné des paupières, elle est cachée sous une robe de chambre en soie blanche qui ne brûle pas les yeux du soldat seulement parce que le soleil ne peut pas se refléter sur le tissu grâce à un parasol hors-norme. Elle a étendu ses jambes sur le siège face à elle et ses cheveux sont encore humide d'une douche manifestement récente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demande John en pointant la maison de sa fourchette.

« L'ambassadeur arrive. »

« L'ambassadeur ? », demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés et la bouche tout juste vide de la mangue qu'il se plaît à engloutir. « Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de contacter un membre du gouvernement britannique. »

« C'est exact. Une fois par an néanmoins, il me rend visite pour tenter d'obtenir certains de mes services... »

John grimace et repose sa fourchette - on ne pourrait pas faire passer une loi pour interdir de parler de BDSM à table ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, docteur Watson. », lance-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

_Dieu Merci_, il avait encore faim.

« Il vient vérifier mon état, me parler un peu des nouvelles de Londres. Essayer pour la millième fois de me convaincre... »

« De vous convaincre... ? »

Elle tourne cette fois la tête et lui sourit ; un sourire charmeur, il peut le dire, mais même s'il fait l'effort de laisser la raison de côté et de laisser parler ses hormones, rien à faire, elle ne lui fait aucun effet. Elle est trop maigre de toute façon, il n'a jamais aimé ça. Elle n'a pas répondu et s'est retournée lorsqu'une servante l'a appelée par son nom. Elle salue d'un signe de la tête le soldat et se lève pour retourner à sa chambre.

_L'ambassadeur_... le mot tourne quelques secondes dans l'esprit de John avant que la collision des mots contre l'œuf de Fabergé ne le fasse sursauter :_ Mycroft_. Il se redresse, accélère le pas pour la rattraper dans les marches.

« Irène, attendez ! »

Elle se retourne, fronce les sourcils et croise ses bras contre son torse. Il est quelques marches en-dessous d'elle mais ça n'est vraiment pas le plus important.

« Ma présence ici doit rester entre nous. »

Ses lèvres à elle s'ouvrent sur la surprise avant qu'elle ne pose une main sur la rambarde et descende d'une marche.

« Pourquoi ? »

« ... Ce n'est pas Mycroft qui m'envoie. »

« Qui alors ? »

« Personne... Je cherche juste Sherlock. Je suis tombé sur un dossier dans le bureau de Mycroft qui mentionnait cette adresse et son nom, j'ai cru qu'il était ici, si j'avais su... »

« _Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, docteur !_ Vous savez ce que je risque s'il vous trouve ici ?! »

Ses sourcils se froncent si fort qu'il se doute qu'elle s'en fait mal, mais c'est une bien pire douleur qui risque de la frapper si leur secret en vient aux oreilles du gouvernement, ils le savent maintenant tous les deux. Elle pourrait le mettre dehors, le faire tuer même pour se protéger, mais elle lève une main pour retenir son attention.

« Il ne doit pas vous voir. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et il faut que vous repartiez le plus vite possible à Londres. »

« Mon vol retour est dans trois jours. »

« ... Bien. Bien. », elle inspire, manifestement à bout de souffle, ses yeux déjà humides.

Elle a un semblant de sourire pour garder la face et cette fois se cache dans sa chambre pour se préparer. John lui, retourne à la sienne, fait les cent pas sur le tapis vert et pour la première fois, son cœur a émit un battement pour la femme : de la pitié. Il pourrait attendre que la sonnette du portail retentisse et descendre accueillir l'ambassadeur mais les enjeux sont clairs. Il y a une semaine à son arrivée, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, mais si Sherlock a sauvé cette femme, alors, John doit en faire de même, c'est une question d'amitié.

Il entend le bruit des roues sur le gravier et attend que la voix de la femme résonne au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir lentement de sa chambre. Comme un enfant qui ne veut pas que ses parents le surprennent hors du lit à une heure tardive, il marche sur la pointe des pieds, se glisse jusqu'à la cage d'escalier aux dimensions gigantesques et passe une tête discrète pour découvrir un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux déjà gris, le nez fin et le costume sophistiqué malgré les trente degrés.

« Irène. », salue-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Bonjour Edward. »

Elle lui fait signe de la suivre et tous deux disparaissent derrière un mur que John ne peut que contempler.

Il s'assoit à même le sol et attend, les mains toujours accrochées aux barreaux en bois sculpté. Ainsi, voilà Edward Stokes, ambassadeur, tout simplement. Le dossier qu'il a vu chez Mycroft fait sens maintenant ; le numéro d'Irène et l'association au nom de Sherlock Holmes pour plus de sécurité, les coordonnées GPS, les sommes d'argent versées à la femme et les rendez-vous annuels avec Stokes. Il ne les entend pas, il les devine sur la terrasse principale où lui même a pris son petit-déjeuner et pose sa main contre son poing en patientant. Il joue de ses doigts avec un bout de peinture qui se détache du petit dragon sculpté face à ses yeux et commence à trouver le temps long. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter en plus ? Merde, s'il devait retrouver une connaissance une fois par an, il aurait à la fois milles choses à lui dire et pas forcément l'envie ou la force non plus. De toute façon, Irène ne doit avoir rien à dire.

Ça a été dur à réaliser mais dans cette maison, il n'y a ni radio, ni télévision, ni ordinateur. Finalement, il n'y a même pas de représentation du temps et John est quasiment persuadé qu'un jour, un crocodile au tic-tac gutturale passera devant la porte d'entrée. Le mot prison a pris tout son sens malgré les apparences de cette bâtisse vraiment somptueuse. Bien sûr le cadre est paradisiaque et il fait rarement moins de vint degrés, toujours est-il que John sait pertinemment qu'il s'ennuierait comme un rat mort ici pendant tout ce temps. Si elle n'a rien à dire, alors, c'est Stokes qui doit parler. En un an, qu'a-t-il à raconter ? La naissance de Baby Georges, le nouveau Pape et la crise en Ukraine si ça l'intéresse. Si c'était à John de faire la conversation, il n'aurait eu qu'une chose à dire...

« Oh, mon Dieu... »

Il se redresse sur ses pieds, serre de ses mains la rambarde et manque de descendre les rejoindre. Il doit empêcher leur rencontre, il ne faut pas qu'il lui dise. Il tourne sur lui-même, tente de trouver un moyen de descendre, d'arrêter leur meeting sans se dévoiler mais les idées manquent et le temps presse. _Il va tout faire foirer..._

Il entend des pas et revient se cacher à genoux derrière la barrière en bois. Plus bas, il voit Irène, la silhouette si petite qui raccompagne Stokes jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle le salue à peine lorsqu'il la remercie pour son accueil et elle ferme lentement derrière lui avant de poser son front contre la porte. Elle ne bouge plus et John non plus, parce que Stokes _lui a dit_.

Ils entendent tous deux la voiture de l'ambassadeur quitter la cour puis le portail se refermer dans un bruit métallique qui normalement les fait trembler ; mais ils sont si loin de tout ça. Elle se retourne, lentement, relève son visage rouge et couvert de larmes qui déforment ses traits et crie :

« Vous m'avez menti ! »

« Irène, je... »

Il se redresse, lève ses mains en signe de rédemption.

« Pourquoi, _pourquoi _ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? », hurle-t-elle et sa voix est mangée par sa gorge serrée.

John accélère le pas dans les marches pour la rejoindre et la vérité est affreuse : ce sont les premières larmes qu'il voit couler pour Sherlock.

« Irène, calmez-vous... »

Il tente d'attraper ses avants-bras mais elle le repousse et frappe sa main violemment en se reculant.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Il est mort, _il est mort_ et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! »

« Calmez-vous ! », il se penche à nouveau, attrape ses coudes et la plaque contre le mur blanc où sa chevelure contraste violemment. « Nous n'en savons rien, c'est probablement faux, il se cache peut-être ! Vous devez me croire Irène ! »

« Stokes m'a dit qu'il s'était tué, que _vous_ l'aviez enterré ! _Il y a onze mois !_ »

« Il n'est peut-être pas mort ! », hurle-t-il, bien conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais pu sortir la phrase sans le mot _peut-être_.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Elle crie à son tour, coincée entre cet homme qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir et le mur qui broie ses omoplates.

« Pour prouver qu'il n'est pas mort ! »

« _Pourquoi_ êtes-vous là ?! », répète-t-elle plus fort encore à leur en briser les tympans, pour qu'enfin il craque, qu'enfin il arrête de se voiler la face et qu'il l'avoue.

« Pour me prouver que _je_ ne suis pas mort, que _je_ suis encore en vie ! »

Il explose, et tout meurt autour d'eux.

Il la lâche, regarde les articulations qu'il a serré jusqu'à ce qu'ils rougissent au-delà du supportable. Il relève son regard pour découvrir son visage qui parait si vieux, ses yeux éteints et ces larmes que lui n'a jamais versé. Il se recule, s'appuie sur la porte et reprend son souffle avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus hésitante, infiniment plus fatiguée :

« Le problème Irène... le problème est que... c'était lui ma solution. Bon sang si vous saviez, je l'ai cherché, partout, _partout_. Je pensais le retrouver ici, je pensais que tout allait finir et redevenir comme avant. J'y ai cru, tellement fort. Mon Dieu, c'est tellement dur de croire, je ne pensais pas que ça le serait à ce point... Vous voulez la vérité Irène ? La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou vivant et je n'ai aucune d'idée d'où aller maintenant. »

Il hausse une épaule, lui-même las de sa propre histoire et va s'asseoir sur une marche, tenir sa tête lourde de ses mains. Irène a pris place à même le sol. Elle a posé sa tête en arrière sur le mur et a fermé ses yeux pour calmer ses pleurs et ces deux-là dans l'entrée dans un si piteux état, sont tout bonnement pathétiques.

« Il m'avait juré qu'il ne mourrait pas... »

Il redresse à peine la tête, la regarde de ses yeux fatigués.

« Jim. Moriarty. », finit-elle par clarifier. « Il m'avait juré que Sherlock ne mourrait pas. Il m'avait parlé de son dernier _Jeu_, son _Conte de Fées_ comme il l'appelait, mais Sherlock ne devait pas mourir. »

« ... Moriarty savait que vous étiez en vie ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et vous savez que lui... »

« Oui. », sourit-elle à peine avant d'étendre ses longues jambes face à elle. « Jim est mort docteur, mais pas Moriarty. »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Elle sourit plus franchement, désolée au possible et murmure :

« Jim n'était qu'un homme, Moriarty reste une organisation. »

« Alors, quoi, elle est toujours en état de marche ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est moi qui en ai les commandes désormais. »

Il laisse tomber ses mains pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, interdit. Elle reprend :

« Évidemment, l'organisation est en dormance. Coincée ici, je ne peux rien faire. Mycroft sait très bien tout cela, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a enfermée dans cette demeure, en attendant que je craque et que je lui révèle tous mes contacts. »

Son regard à elle est vide, son sourire est un masque qu'elle tente de tenir face à son visage qu'elle sait décomposé. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure :

« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sherlock et moi, John ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, abattu sur la deuxième marche qui lui sert de refuge. Il hoche à peine la tête.

« Absolument _rien_. J'ai joué, tenté ma chance et j'ai perdu. Sherlock était... mon Dieu, il était magnifique, et si intelligent. Réellement sexy. J'ai toujours aimé les hommes intelligents. C'est un défis de les séduire. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Il n'était tout simplement pas intéressé. »

Elle a un sourire triste et regarde John droit dans les yeux.

Il ne pensait pas ressentir ça mais il ne ressent rien à l'entente de ces mots finalement. Il se lève, lentement, et s'approche du corps si fragile qu'il a vu passer de dominatrice à soumise à la cruauté de la vie, avant de se mettre à genoux à ses côtés. Personne n'a autant pleuré pour Sherlock. Pas même Victor.

« Venez... », il pose une main sur son bras pour lui faire signe de se lever mais elle semble sans force et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, sent ses larmes contre son cou et son deuxième bras s'entoure comme un pansement autour du corps de la femme. Il la serre contre lui et lentement, la soulève dans ses bras de ce sol où elle s'est laissé tomber. Il se redresse, difficilement, le poids d'Irène pèse un peu sur sa mauvaise épaule, mais il ne laisse pas un blessé face aux balles de l'ennemi ; il ne la laissera pas affronter ça seule.

Il se retourne et grimpe les marches, les unes après les autres, aussi lentement que possible pour qu'elle ne ressente pas les secousses. Elle ne dit plus rien et semble si loin de tout, pourtant tout contre lui. Il est bien loin de ressembler au Prince Charmant avec ses cernes profondes et sa barbe de quelques jours, elle ne ressemble pas à la Princesse à sauver non plus, mais ils semblent tous deux vouloir fuir un dragon qui a fait de leurs vies le plus merveilleux des enfers. À l'étage, de son pied il pousse la porte qu'elle a mal fermée et découvre sa chambre pour la deuxième fois, après la folie qui l'avait étreint quand il pensait retrouver Sherlock.

Il y a dix jours de ça.

Il y a _cent ans_ de ça.

Lentement, il la couche sur son lit et reste assis derrière elle encore un peu pour reprendre son souffle.

« Il vous a tellement aimé, John. »

Il le perd à nouveau.

« Il y a tant de façons d'aimer quelqu'un... Des hommes, des femmes, des amis, des parents. Des amours impossibles, des amours faciles. Des amours évidents. Mais pour lui, il n'y a eu que vous. Qu'importe ce qu'il ne vous a jamais dit : il n'y a toujours eu que vous. »

Il hoche lentement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il l'a entendu, mais elle scrute le plafond et ne le voit pas. Lentement, il ôte ses chaussures en pressant ses talons sans utiliser ses mains et s'allonge à côté d'elle, sur son dos. Ils fixent leurs regards sans plus d'envies face à eux.

« John, est-ce qu'on s'habitue à sa mort ? »

Il sourit, parce qu'il connaît la réponse, elle est inscrite dans tout son être.

« Non. »

Ils ne bougent plus et leurs respirations lourdes sont les derniers vestiges de ce qu'ils ont pu être un jour.

* * *

Quand John ouvre les yeux, il fait si chaud que son corps se lève automatiquement pour quitter les draps moites. Il grogne à peine, pince l'arrête de son nez et découvre la chambre de son hôte où il s'est assoupi. Il fait encore jour, il ne sait pas combien de temps il a dormi, mais il est seul, et l'odeur de brûlé qui l'a réveillé le fait trembler.

« Irène ? »

Il manque de trébucher sur ses chaussures, accélère le pas jusqu'à la porte du fond qu'il défonce plus qu'il n'ouvre vraiment. C'est encore un petit salon aux fenêtres hors-norme dans lequel il entre en trombe. Irène est assise sur un tabouret qu'elle a rapproché de la cheminée, où elle jette une à une des feuilles qu'elle lit à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps. »

Il s'approche lentement, de peur qu'elle n'accepte pas sa présence près d'elle et tire à son tour un tabouret. Il se penche juste assez pour lire une des feuilles, mais ce ne sont que des chiffres, quelques mots ici et là, mais le message est clair : il est codé.

« Ce sont vos contacts ? »

Elle hoche juste la tête, et il écarquille grands les yeux. Disparaissent en fumée devant lui la plus grande liste de criminels d'Europe.

« Vous aviez gardé un dossier _ici_ pendant tout ce temps ? »

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête et cette fois lui sourit, si fière. Soudain, John comprend pourquoi Sherlock l'appelait La Femme ; même surveillée par le gouvernement britannique, elle réussit à leur cacher des putain de feuilles A4 dans cent mètres carré. Elle lui laisse la feuille qu'il a dans les mains et continue lentement de brûler une à une la dizaine qu'il reste. Ce n'est pas un dossier très rempli, il doit l'être autant que celui que le médecin a commencé à composer pour retrouver Sherlock. Il se penche et en attrape une autre et la lit. Quelques éléments se répètent, il ne le loupe pas. Il la chiffonne et l'envoie comme un ballon dans la cheminée. Irène le regarde faire avec un semblant de sourire.

« J'ai fais du basket au collège. »

« Oui, je vois ça, très impressionnant. » sourit-elle.

Il se penche, attrape un papier, plus rempli cette fois. Il doit la jouer finement pour avoir le temps de tout lire.

« J'ai fait des cours d'origami aussi. »

« Viril. », ironise-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il incline juste la tête comme une révérence et met la feuille sur ses genoux pour commencer à la plier pour en faire un avion. Il y a d'autres noms qu'il lit, répète mentalement, range dans un coin de sa tête. Irène elle, ne regarde que ses doigts et ça marche ; elle ne touche plus aux feuilles et lui est le seul à les prendre entre ses mains, à les lire, à les mémoriser, avant de les jeter au feu. C'est un tour de magie vieux comme le monde ; capter l'attention de son public sur un point précis, sur quelque chose de tellement énorme qu'il n'en voit pas les ficelles. Il pince entre ses doigts l'avion fin prêt et le lance dans le feu qui perd de sa vigueur.

« Je préfère le côté basketteur. »

« Calmez-vous Irène, nous ne coucherons pas ensemble. », sourit-il discrètement.

« Dommage. »

Elle pose son visage sur son poing fermé et bat lentement ses cils.

Il la regarde, mord sa lèvre inférieure mais rien à y faire, elle ne l'intéresse pas. Ils se retiennent de rire quelques secondes à peine avant d'exploser bruyamment. C'est affreusement gênant mais ça fait du bien et aucun des deux ne cherche à arrêter leur petit moment de folie. Elle se lève, passe une main sur son épaule et lui demande :

« Un thé, docteur ? »

« Avec plaisir, je vous rejoins en bas. »

Elle lui sourit et quitte le petit salon où l'odeur du papier brûlé s'efface lentement. Il baisse la tête et regarde le reste du dossier qu'elle lui a laissé. Un tour de magie vieux comme le monde...

* * *

John ferme le zip de son sac et pose l'anse sur sa bonne épaule. Il y a trois mois, il ne soupirait pas autant en le soulevant mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qu'il a accumulé, il grince sous le poids. Il quitte sa chambre dont il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire le lit et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Il fait encore nuit, son avion part aux aurores, Irène est malgré tout debout près de la porte d'entrée, déjà habillée.

« ... Merci. Et désolé. »

Elle lui sourit et parle au chauffeur qui amènera le docteur à l'aéroport comme convenu. Ils le font partir plus tôt pour éviter les regards des autres hommes de main - elle n'a réussi à en corrompre qu'un seul et John préfère ne pas savoir comment elle a fait.

« Je vous accompagne. », dit-elle soudain en descendant les quelques marches, déjà prête à rentrer dans la voiture.

« Quoi ? Non Irène, c'est trop risqué ! »

« Montez et taisez-vous... », soupire-t-elle en prenant place à l'arrière.

Il s'approche, tient sa portière ouverte et se penche vers elle.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. »

« Si. »

« ... Non, littéralement _non_. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que votre chauffeur me dépose, point barre. Et si l'ambassadeur apprend que vous avez quitté l'île ? Et Mycroft ? »

« Je ne dirai pas que c'est vous que j'accompagnais. »

« Ce n'est pas ça mais... », il s'arrête, pince si fort ses lèvres que ses commissures se touchent, et elle ouvre lentement les yeux en comprenant.

« Oh, vous avez peur, pour _moi_ ? »

Elle sourit, d'un sourire tendre et touché, et John capitule.

Doucement, elle tapote le siège en cuir à ses côtés et John contourne la voiture pour prendre place à son tour. Il garde fermement son sac entre ses jambes.

Sur la route, il regarde les paysages sombres qui défilent sans un bruit. Il a ouvert la fenêtre car la nuit, l'odeur est vivable, loin de l'écrasante pollution qui brûle leurs poumons. L'odeur du jasmin quasiment perpétuelle va lui manquer. Le soleil aussi, il doit bien l'avouer. Il apparaît doucement et demain, c'est sur Londres qu'il le verra se lever.

« Pourquoi avez-vous détruit le dossier ? », demande-t-il d'une voix faible, bien conscient qu'il touche de son mollet gauche la moitié des papiers, à travers le tissu de son sac.

« C'était ma monnaie d'échange. »

« ... Justement, vous auriez peut-être un jour voulu... »

Il secoue doucement sa tête comme si le reste des mots allait venir, mais rien. Elle le regarde faire, sourit et reprend.

« Je l'aurais donné à Sherlock un jour ou l'autre mais il est hors de question que Mycroft y touche. »

Il sourit à son tour et sur la banquette en cuir, ils n'ont jamais été autant d'accord.

* * *

À l'aéroport, Irène a relevé son châle sur ses cheveux bruns et a glissé ses épaisses lunettes noires sur ses yeux. Ils ne parlent quasiment pas et John regarde par instinct tout autour deux s'ils ne sont pas suivis : la paranoïa à son état pur. Elle lui a dit qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose à manger et lui s'est dirigé vers les ordinateurs en libre service. Il se connecte contre quelques pièces, avec beaucoup de patience, à sa boîte e-mail et frisonne devant le 124 e-mails non lus. Il veut envoyer en premier lieu en envoyer un à Greg pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'il arrive à l'aéroport de Londres à 17 heures, heure locale, mais parmi le flot de spam et d'emails de Molly, il y a un nom qui retient son attention.

Mary Ann Fisher

Il le relit encore et encore, de peur que son esprit fatigué par l'heure matinale ne lui joue des tours, mais c'est bien le docteur rencontré à Brighton qui lui a écrit. Il clique.

* * *

**De :** Mary Ann Fisher  
**À :** John Watson

**Objet :** (Sans titre)

John,

Il semblerait que Vincent soit en Afghanistan, en remplacement au camp Bastion. Je ne sais pas quand il revient. Je suis désolée. Fais attention à toi.

* * *

Une main se pause sur son épaule tendue et John se lève d'un bond.

« Irène, je dois aller à Kaboul. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Elle tient dans sa main un café qu'elle avait acheté pour lui mais elle hésite manifestement à le lui tendre. Il ne répond plus, déjà perdu dans la poche intérieure de sa veste où il cherche sa carte bleue, alors elle se penche et lit l'e-mail toujours ouvert.

« Qui est Vincent ? »

« Vincent Vaore, le médecin légiste qui a soit disant autopsié Sherlock. »

« Je ne vous suis pas ... »

« Bordel Irène, c'est le seul qui peut faire ouvrir le cercueil ! Je suis allé voir les parents de Sherlock mais si sa mère est d'accord pour l'ouvrir et faire des tests génétiques, son père lui refuse. Mycroft ne m'aidera pas, et aux yeux de la loi je ne suis _rien_, je ne suis _personne_ pour prendre une telle décision ! Et je dois l'ouvrir, je dois le faire... »

Elle le regarde les yeux grands ouverts, pose fermement le café près du clavier collé au bureau et lui fait face.

« Je ne connais pas de Vincent Vaore. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, je connais tout le monde à Londres. »

« Il ne vient pas de Londres, il fait des remplacements ici et là... »

« Comme par hasard... »

Il la regarde et se voit il y a trois mois, lorsqu'il avait rendu visite à Molly à Barths. Le miroir est assez douloureux.

« Que savez-vous de lui ? », demande-t-elle sérieusement.

« Rien. »

« Vous l'avez cherché sur internet ? »

« Bien sûr, aucune trace. »

« En 2014, aucune trace de quelqu'un sur le net ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, il n'est peut-être pas branché technologie. »

« Ou alors c'est un piège. »

« Non... non j'ai rencontré son ex et... »

Il tourne la tête, regarde encore et encore le prénom de Mary Ann, et ce qu'il découvre être son nom de jeune fille, avant qu'Irène comprenne ce que ses yeux clairs trahissent.

« Et vous avez couché ensemble, très bien, mais les femmes peuvent mentir aussi docteur Watson. »

« Et c'est vous qui dites ça ! »

« _Oui_, justement. Rendez-vous compte, elle vous écrit qu'il est _peut-être_ au milieu d'un pays en guerre, et vous y courrez ? »

« Je dois le faire Irène. »

Il se penche vers l'ordinateur, se déconnecte de son compte et attrape son sac avant de se diriger vers le comptoir de la China Southern Compagnie pour essayer de faire changer son billet.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, que Sherlock soit mort ou non, je _dois_ finir cette histoire. »

Elle ferme ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge discret car elle sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire ; Irène Adler est une experte en analyse de la gestuelle et ce qu'elle lit chez John à ce moment précis, c'est la détermination hors-norme que rien ni personne, pas même une guerre, n'arrivera à stopper. Elle le suit sans un mot jusqu'à un comptoir en bois où il tente de faire changer son billet à destination de Londres à Kaboul, mais sa carte bleue semble sans vie, et tous ses espoirs s'envolent. John Watson l'a prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, il est temps qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle plonge sa main dans son sac, bien contente d'avoir pris une petite part des 100 000$ qu'elle a laissé dans la valise qu'elle a caché dans le coffre de sa voiture, et en sort les 1 000 nécessaires pour payer le nouveau billet. Le médecin la regarde choqué devant ce geste hors-norme et la somme qu'elle délivre avec naturel, alors elle se doit de lui rappeler :

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel John, ce sont _vos_ impôts. »


	10. Vincent Vaore

Note : Hello ! Et bien mes amies, voici le dernier chapitre de la quête de John... avant un épilogue, qui finira peut-être en deux parties si besoin. Toutes les informations sur le camp Bastion sont réelles (mise à part _Les soldats du mois)_ et toute la scène à l'hôpital à été écrite par **Nathdawn**, que je remercie du fond du coeur parce que sans elle mon texte aurait eu l'exactitude médicale d'un épisode de _H_.

* * *

Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Par exemple, l'aéroport de Kaboul est exactement le même qu'il y a sept ans. Il est petit, les chaussures des soldats grincent sur le sol en lino, et il n'y a que deux panneaux ''Arrivée'' et ''Départ''. Pas de point où acheter le dernier Moto Heroes et encore moins de boutique pour ramener du chocolat à sa famille. Avec la chaleur, il serait fondu de toute façon.

Il y a un départ en bus vers le Camp Bastion réservé aux soldats britanniques, chaque jours à 16h et ça non plus, ça n'a pas changé - et John en est reconnaissant à tous les Dieux du monde, parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment il aurait pu se rendre au camp sans ça. Il se rapproche du point de rassemblement, un simple poteau orné d'un drapeau noir que le médecin a toujours trouvé particulièrement plombant et rejoint une dizaine de soldat en treillis et sac hors-norme sur les épaules. Le bus est déjà là, mais la précision militaire les oblige à attendre que le chauffeur leur fasse signe de rentrer pour qu'ils s'y installent. Il y a un groupe bruyant qui se pousse du coude avant de prendre place au fond du bus, et un autre plus discret qui s'installe au plus près du chauffeur et de la porte. Il y a un côté sortie scolaire et pour la première fois, John réalise ce que ça signifie réellement ; au fond, il reconnaît les petits nouveaux, ceux qui ne connaissent de la peur que le nom. Devant, il y a ceux qui ont tutoyé la mort et qui préfèrent rester au plus près de la porte de sortie en cas d'attaque. Lui s'assoit au milieu. La place lui convient.

La route est longue, surtout dans un bus rempli de testostérone où la clim semble être un concept tellement novateur qu'on n'en connaît même pas le sens, mais John a de quoi passer le temps. Dans ses mains moites, il serre la rapport d'autopsie de Sherlock. Ça pourrait paraître un peu bizarre - oui, ça l'est, définitivement - mais c'est la première fois qu'il a lu le nom de Vincent Vaore et c'est la seule chose qui l'a poussé à chercher le détective à Londres, Hastings, Brighton, Dao Cat Ba et aujourd'hui en Afghanistan. C'est pas grand chose. Il aurait pu faire encore deux fois le tour de la terre ; avec la confirmation qu'il retrouverait Vaore, tout est si simple.

Lorsque le bus atteint le Camp Bastion, on sort les passeports, on décline son identité face à deux soldats aux L85 qui scrutent les visages à la lumière blanche d'une lampe qui clignote et on laisse ses doigts s'écraser sur des scanner d'empreintes digitales. Ça pourrait parait être de trop, mais John a vu aux infos l'attaque du Camp par une quinzaine de talibans en septembre 2012 qui s'est soldée par deux morts et la destruction de six avions de chasse.

Il sait très bien qu'il peut passer les portiques de sécurité seulement parce que son nom est dans les dossiers de cette zone hors-norme, mais il ne la parcourra pas à pieds, il lui faudrait des jours pour visiter chaque tente ou container à la recherche de Vaore. Lorsque John a été affecté à Bastion, il se rappelle avoir légèrement grimacé. À l'époque, il croyait encore naïvement devoir travailler dans des conditions affreuses, entre une chaleur à crever et des moustiques collés aux plaies des soldats, mais lorsqu'il a découvert pour la première fois le bâtiment pourvu de chirurgiens, d'anesthésistes, de spécialistes en orthopédie, puis la présence de scanner et IRM, d'un centre de radiologie et un laboratoire d'analyse, il dut se gifler mentalement pour se punir d'avoir cru l'espace d'un instant que la Couronne n'avait pas tout mis en oeuvre pour ses soldats. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'il a officié pendant trois ans, comme n'importe quel médecin de Londres, à l'exception près que ses patients portaient tous un treillis vert.

Rien n'a changé de toute façon, alors, il sait où aller. Il garde son sac sur son épaule vierge de toute cicatrice et se dirige sur sa gauche, vers les bâtiments de vie, où il sent déjà l'odeur de la grillade se propager. La cantine est visible partout dans le camps et John a toujours suspecté le gouvernement d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi pour rassurer tous soldats : qu'importe la situation dans laquelle il est, il y aura toujours à manger. Il passe la grande porte ouverte et salue deux officiers qu'il croise, avant de se diriger vers le panneau en liège près des téléphones en libre service pour appeler la famille restée au pays. Sur le panneau, il y a toutes les conneries d'une armée en manque de moments de pauses. Il y a les petites annonces de soldat qui cherchent des participants pour le tournoi de football, les petites annonces stupides faussement matrimoniales où l'imagination humaine dépeint des demandes particulièrement graphiques et vulgaires, quelques mots posés pour des amis, et les photos des Soldats du Mois.

Le panneau Soldats du Mois est le moyen le plus facile pour détendre les hommes et les femmes du camp. John y a figuré une fois, lors de sa première année, lorsqu'il avait sorti le mot _Chronophage_ lors d'une partie de cartes. Ses adversaires l'avaient alors pris en photo et l'avait punaisé avant d'écrire sur le post-it adjacent « Soldat du mois dans la catégorie _Soldat avec le vocabulaire le plus incompréhensible_ : John Watson ». On ne parle pas de véritables actes héroïques sur le panneau des Soldats du Mois parce qu'il y a bien longtemps que plus aucun de ces hommes ne se réjouit d'un acte de bravoure d'un de ses confrères. Il peut avoir sauvé ses collègues militaires, mais toujours est-il qu'il a du tirer sur l'ennemi pour s'en sortir vivant, et personne n'est fier de tuer. Alors ils s'amusent comme ils peuvent, pointent du doigt la maladresse d'un des leurs, la coiffure ratée de la dernière arrivée et tentent, au moins pour un instant, d'oublier le souffle de la mort qu'ils expirent à chaque pas.

John a posé son sac à ses pieds, a posé ses poings fermés sur ses hanches et a relevé le visage pour essayer d'en reconnaître un familier parmi la dizaine représentée. Il renifle, fait rebondir son nez dans une grimace qui tient plus du toc et sourit mélancoliquement en ne reconnaissant personne. Les temps changent, il ne devrait pas être étonné, ça fait quatre ans qu'il a quitté l'Afghanistan. Il se penche vers une des dernières photos et plisse les yeux, le visage est familier mais c'est le nom qui l'aide à réaliser : Desmond Rickey. Il écarquille les yeux, passe le revers de sa manche retroussée sur son front luisant malgré l'heure tardive et se souvient avec émotion de ce colocataire de tente avec qui il avait sympathisé - avant de se faire tirer dessus et de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il récupère son sac et se dirige vers la cantine qui se remplit petit à petit. Il ne tarde pas à trouver un groupe de jeunes hommes - _mon Dieu, si jeunes_ - qu'il accoste pour leur demander où il pourrait trouver Desmond. Ils semblent intrigués mais sans plus, et lui indiquent que le _lieutenant colonel_ Rickey, mange à la table des supérieurs, aire B de l'immense hangar où ça sent les frittes et la viande marinée. Il les salue, masque comme possible son sourire - lorsqu'il avait quitté Desmond, il n'était encore qu'un capitaine, comme lui - et doit marcher quelques minutes avant de trouver la table des officiers. Les plateaux et la nourriture sont les mêmes, mais il n'empêche que les grades supérieurs ont leurs tables. Il reconnaît son ami parmi les huit hommes assis.

« Desmond ? »

L'homme tourne la tête, essuie sa bouche avec une serviette en papier et fronce ses sourcils avant d'avoir tout son visage semble-t-il illuminé par la grâce divine.

« John ? Oh mon Dieu, John Watson ?! »

Il se lève, ignore la main qu'on lui tend et serre dans ses bras le blond dont les pieds manquent de quitter le sol - _gênant_. Ils se regardent en riant, tâtent les avants-bras de l'autre comme pour se donner la confirmation que tout ceci n'est pas une blague étrange, et John se perd un instant dans les yeux d'un bleu pétant de son ami qui n'ont pas perdu de leur force.

« T'as signé à nouveau ? »

« Moi ? Oh non, non, c'est fini pour moi tout ça... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? »

L'ancien soldat ouvre la bouche qu'il étire finalement dans un grand sourire, c'est trop long à expliquer et les frittes de son ami refroidiront bien avant qu'il ait finit son histoire.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

* * *

Le ventre rempli et les paupières lourdes par le décalage horaire, John suit Desmond dans les couloirs de sables déserts. Au camps, les moins gradés ont interdiction de sortir de leur chambre entre 22h et 6h et de parler aussi. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des anarchistes, mais ils sont assez discrets pour que la balade des deux hommes soit enivrée par le silence. John a expliqué à son ami qu'il venait pour chercher un médecin qu'il devait ramener au plus vite à Londres pour une affaire criminelle mais Desmond lui a avoué que les médecins arrivés en remplacement il y a deux semaines étaient tout juste passés par Bastion avant d'aller à la base secrète de Farah, en pleine zone tenue par les talibans. La commissure droite encore pleine de mayonnaise, le lieutenant colonel dut insister jusqu'à taper du poing sur la table pour faire comprendre que la zone était bien trop instable pour y emmener John et qu'importe que le médecin insiste jusqu'à en perdre son souffle, il devait attendre que l'équipe revienne d'ici moins d'un mois. Le blond a eu un sourire, de ceux qu'on grimace lorsqu'on a si mal que le corps ne sait pas comment réagir autrement, a hoché la tête et n'a pas dit tout haut ce qui le brûlait tout bas : revenir dans cet enfer qui a failli lui coûter la vie n'était possible qu'à la condition qu'il retrouve Vaore, s'il doit repartir sans lui, il n'est pas sûr de ne pas devenir fou.

Desmond conduit John dans une tente du nord de la zone 1, l'ex-soldat ne s'étonne pas une seconde de trouver les militaires sur place encore réveillés, et même s'ils se sont rapidement couchés en faisant un bruit impossible, le Lieutenant Colonel n'est pas dupe non plus. D'une voix sèche comme le vent, Desmond hurle sur ces subordonnées qu'ils doivent réserver un accueil irréprochable au Capitaine Watson et qu'une sanction les attend s'il en venait à se plaindre de leur comportement. Bien sûr, c'est une gigantesque mise en scène à laquelle John adore participer.

Il y a sept ans lorsqu'il est arrivé à Bastion, il se trouva à partager le lit superposé de Desmond, fils d'ouvriers originaire de Glasgow. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus, grâce à la bonne humeur perpétuelle du jeune blond et de l'humour sans faille du brun. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient dépassé le couvre-feu, et si John, de part son statut de médecin, n'eut jamais à récurer les toilettes de leur zone, ce fut Desmond qui écopa de toutes les sanctions possibles et inimaginables. Ils auraient pu agir comme deux adultes, accepter le silence complet à partir de 22h, mais Desmond avait toujours les histoires les plus drôles à raconter et John avait toujours une envie folle de l'écouter. Plus d'une fois, ils s'étaient jurés de grimper les grades et de devenir à leur tour des croque-mitaines pour aller faire peur aux petits nouveaux. C'était le plan depuis le début de toute façon, John Watson ne s'était jamais vu faire autre chose qu'une carrière de militaire, et si la balle n'avait pas transpercé son épaule il y a presque cinq ans de ça, c'est probablement lieutenant colonel qu'il serait lui aussi devenu. Enfin, la balle aurait pu aussi le traverser un peu plus bas et c'est tout simplement le matricule _Soldat Mort pour la Patrie_ qu'on aurait gravé sur sa tombe.

Passé le temps de la remontrance, Desmond salue son ami d'un sourire bref mais sincère, avant de le laisser sur place avec les quatre jeunes hommes à moitié habillés, au garde à vous au pied de leurs lits. John leur donne l'ordre de se détendre avant même de poser son sac à terre et les salue un à un d'une poignée de main virile pour faire connaissance.

Tout d'abord vient se présenter Shad Elton, un métisse d'un mètre quatre-vingt trois avec la cicatrice d'une boucle d'oreille qu'il a bien évidement dû retirer, conformément au règlement. Derrière lui vient Steph Ferdi-Smith, un rouquin à la peau brûlée par le soleil qui demande automatiquement à John de quelle région il vient. Puis se présente Keith Darrell, un brun aux yeux sombres et aux tatouages visibles malgré son tee-shirt kaki, qui broie la main du médecin en guise de bienvenue. Desmond lui a parlé de chacun d'entre eux, en quelques phrase : Shad est un élément brillant, mais bien trop bavard, souvent repris pour son manque de tenue ; Steph est maladroit et surtout diaboliquement en retard à chaque appel ; Keith est un gars sympa, quoi que bien trop discret aux yeux du Lieutenant Colonel qui a toujours du mal à gouverner des hommes qu'il ne comprend pas.

Il lui a surtout parlé de Mike Tolliver, le plus jeune de la tente, médecin en herbe tout juste arrivé. Le parallèle avec John est troublant et Desmond y a vu un signe du ciel ; John est venu en messie pour aider Tolliver à sortir de sa coquille. Bien sûr, il a exagéré chacun de ses mots pour taquiner son ami, toujours est-il que le cas du jeune médecin lui cause manifestement du soucis. Tolliver est à Bastion depuis cinq mois, cinq mois où le hasard fit qu'il ne dut recoudre que des plaines mineures et soigner des rhumes sans importance. Toutefois, Rickey a vu le jeune homme frissonner devant les blessures les plus saignantes plus d'une fois, résultant en cette semi-supplication qu'il a imposé au docteur éreinté à grands coups de : « Tu veux pas lui parler ? Le gamin est mort de trouille quand ça devient un peu trop sérieux et le jour où on récupérera la moitié de soldats déchiquetés, piégés par une embuscade, je ne veux pas qu'il tourne de l'oeil avant d'avoir pu en sauver ne serait-ce qu'un. » John avait hoché la tête et souri ; n'importe quoi pour faire passer les trois semaines plus vite.

Maintenant, il est face à Tolliver et Dieu comme son regard est familier. Il avait le même lorsqu'il était arrivé ; des yeux pleins d'espoirs aussi tangibles que des mirages. Pourtant, John dès son douzième jour au camp dût opérer un soldat dont le bras manquait à partir du coude. À partir d'une certaine quantité de sang vu et touché, autant dire que sa foi en l'humanité s'était envolée comme neige au soleil afghan.

« Mike Tolliver ? »

« Oui cap'tain. »

« C'est toi le médecin de la bande alors ? »

« Tout juste diplômé de Barths, cap'tain. »

John lui sourit et doit retenir sa main de ne pas se poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune - un geste paternel qui lui vient de nulle part - et se retourne vers le reste du groupe.

« Je reste ici trois semaines et même si Desmond - je veux dire, lieutenant colonel Riley vous a fait son grand show, jurez-moi de ne pas me faire la totale courbette et compagnie, parce que je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

« Et, mh, capitaine ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? », ose demander le métisse dans un sourire discret.

« ... Vingt pompes soldats, ça vous passera l'envie de poser des questions inutiles. »

Certes, John n'est pas venu pour être à nouveau capitaine, mais un brin de discipline n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'un soldat peut endurer. La séparation de sa famille, être propulsé au milieu d'un pays dont il ne connait rien, la souffrance physique et la fatigue mentale, et l'inévitable mort qu'il voit et qu'il sème. Le pire pourtant, et de cela, les journaux en manque de buzz n'en parlent pas, c'est l'attente.

Quand un soldat attend, se confondent les heures et les jours, les convictions et les incertitudes, et le champ de bataille dans ces cas là, se trouve dans son propre esprit. Il commence à refaire le monde à coup de _peut-être_, de _et si_, et de _pourquoi_. Ça n'avance à rien. Ça n'avance jamais à rien de trop réfléchir. John l'a toujours su - ou peut-être que c'est un héritage familial mais il n'a pas envie de jouer les Freud - il préfère ressentir que l'analyse froide et impersonnelle d'un cerveau qui bouillonne.

Alors, pendant des jours qui se transforment en semaine, il ressent. Il ressent tous ces sentiments qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de son être, tassant couche après couche la peur, les rêves brisés et la culpabilité. Il ressent la sensation horrible du sable collé sous sa langue lorsqu'il était tombé après que la balle ait transpercé son épaule. En Angleterre, contre la poitrine de Mary-Ann ou devant des tomates farcies, il pouvait aisément oublier cet enfer mais aujourd'hui, il n'a plus aucun moyen de repli car il n'est qu'à _un putain de kilomètre_ de l'endroit de l'attaque où cinq talibans avaient encerclé les deux voitures remplies de soldats anglais.

Ils revenaient d'une visite de routine à Lashkar Gah, à laquelle John avait demandé de participer pour voir autre chose que le désert autour du camp et ils pouvaient réellement discerner les murs d'enceintes de Bastion avant que la première balle ne traverse la poitrine du chauffeur de la première voiture. Ensuite, John aimerait dire qu'il a été exemplaire, qu'il s'est extrait de la voiture avec rapidité et précision pour intercepter sans tirer les cinq hommes autour d'eux, mais ça, ça n'arrive que dans les films. Dans la vraie vie, c'est un mélange confus de cris, d'explosions et de regards perdus qui englobe la scène dans la pire des cacophonies dont le sang signe la dernière note. Alors, le médecin était sorti, fusil collé au torse, suivant ses deux collègues jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture où ils se pensaient en sécurité. Cela aurait pu être vrai, si l'ennemi avait un plan d'attaque, mais il n'en avait pas : ce n'était que cinq gamins désespérés agissant sous la colère et l'incompréhension d'une invasion économique et militaire dont ils ne percevaient rien d'autre que la violence. On lui tira dans le dos et John s'écroula à terre avant d'entendre la dernière détonation de la balle qui arrêta à jamais les actions de son bourreau.

Et c'est sa jambe qui le fit boiter pendant cinq mois. Pas étonnant. Comment un homme peut-il continuer à marcher droit lorsqu'il a vu le sang de gamins désespérés de quinze ans se confondre avec le sable ?

C'est sans dormir qu'il passe ses nuits sur le lit du haut au fond de la tente 46 de la zone 1, parce qu'il devient l'archéologue de sa propre vie, et ici à Bastion, il ressort de la terre de sa mémoire toutes ces choses dont il avait peur. John Watson ne peut plus se mentir.

* * *

« Brelan de valets. »

« Putain Steph, t'as encore triché ! »

« Va te faire foutre Keith, j'ai pas triché ! »

« Mais j'ai deux valets, tu peux pas en avoir _trois_ ! »

John lève la tête du journal vieux de trois mois et sourit en voyant la table des jeunes soldat où on a improvisé un poker, où des bouteilles d'eau et des dattes sont pariés. Il y a des groupes où le sport fédérateur est un jeu de foot sur console, d'autre où on joue réellement au foot, mais ici c'est les cartes que les hommes préfèrent. Ils se sont installés à l'extérieur maintenant que le soleil se couche et que les températures sont vivables avec leur uniforme obligatoire, et quelques soldats voisins viennent voir par-dessus les épaules des colocataires du médecin les cartes qu'ils ont en main.

Steph se débat encore un peu, tente de faire croire en sa bonne foi mais personne n'est dupe, le jeune homme ne peut semble-t-il pas passer une manche sans sortir une carte miracle de l'une des siennes. Ça fait partie du jeu maintenant, chopper Steph avant qu'il ne triche.

« Rien à foutre, je joue plus avec toi. Capitaine Watson, vous voulez le remplacer ? »

« Oh ouais cap'tain, venez ! », se réjouit Mike qui prend déjà des mains du tricheur les cartes restantes.

Le médecin sourit, tente de hocher la tête pour leur faire signe qu'il est bien sur sa chaise mais les jeunes hommes devant lui ont l'air si excités à l'idée qui les rejoigne qu'il capitule. C'est bizarre comme ils le regardent, c'est un mélange d'admiration et de respect et John n'a franchement pas l'habitude. Mais il sait très bien pourquoi ils le regardent comme ça. Et ils ne tardent pas à se trahir.

« Alors, capitaine, ça fait quoi de rentrer au pays... ? », demande Shad en distribuant un nouveau jeu.

Il regarde le dos rouge des cartes et sourit. Même Steph n'est pas allé prendre place sur sa chaise longue et est resté près de la table en plastique pour l'écouter. Ça intrigue tout le monde ici ; c'est quoi la vie après la guerre ? Ils ne le respectent pas seulement pour son âge ni pour son grade, ils le respectent aussi pour ça, pour être rentré et pour être _revenu_.

« Vous voulez savoir la vérité ? »

Les quatre paires d'yeux le fixent, les sourires sont figés et l'attente est si palpable que John ne peut pas les faire plus attendre, il n'est pas cruel.

« La vérité c'est que rien n'est plus pareil. Et Dieu merci. Je veux dire, vous vous voyez rentrer à Londres, Glasgow ou Liverpool et reprendre votre vie, comme avant ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'est impossible. Alors, y'a pas mille choix. Soit vous foncez tête baissée dans un simulacre de vie, à rejeter Bastion ; soit vous vivez, tout simplement. Ça ne sera pas facile, merde, ça peut même être le plus gros défis de votre vie, mais une fois que vous aurez la force d'accepter ce que vous ne pouvez pas changer, vous saurez que vous aurez réussi : vous serez vivants. »

Il faut encore quelques secondes à John pour comprendre qu'il regarde ses mains depuis le début de son discours. Ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux, mais c'est parce que son interlocuteur, c'est _lui._ Il inspire bruyamment, longuement, a cette sensation de poids lourds qui presse ses poumons mais le poids n'est pas en train de se former, il est en train de disparaître, et John réalise seulement maintenant que cela fait près d'un an qu'il vit comme ça, en souffrant. Il serre les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, il sent tous les muscles de sa gorge qui frissonnent et se lève, peut-être de manière trop sèche au vue des sursauts des soldats et repousse sa chaise en arrière pour fuir la scène.

« Mike ! Mike ! »

Le groupe de la tente 46 se retourne et même John arrête ses pas. Ils voient arriver un de leur collègue en combinaison intégrale, le casque encore posé sur la tête et les poils des avant-bras de John se redressent : il n'y a qu'une raison qui fait que les soldats oublient de retirer leur casque, ils se croient encore en danger. Le soldat est maintenant près de la table de poker, debout près de Tolliver qui semble avoir oublié comment respirer.

« On a besoin de toi, _maintenant_ ! »

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois, il doit vouloir essayer de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qu'il a évité jusqu'à présent, mais John connaît ça, et sait qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible.

« Tolliver, maintenant on t'a dit ! », hurle-t-il et l'appelé se lève d'un bond.

Ils courent tous les trois à un rythme fou comme s'ils essayaient de fuir la mort, alors que John sait pertinemment qu'ils vont au contraire essayer de la retrouver et de lui tordre le cou avant qu'elle emporte un des leurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On faisait une ronde dans un village voisin quand une maison a explosé. »

« Une bombe ? »

« Non, une bonbonne de gaz qui a pété capitaine. »

Ils se regardent et John ferme une seconde les yeux ; il n'y a rien de plus absurde que la guerre.

Quand ils arrivent dans le centre hospitalier, John retrouve chaque mur, chaque coin et chaque bruit comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'Afghanistan. Ils prennent la première porte à droite, longe un couloir vide avant d'arriver dans la salle où ils se changent rapidement et enfilent une combinaison, et où ils se lavent les mains pendant presque cinq minutes. On distingue à peine les doigts de Tolliver qui tremblent si fort que John en a le tournis. Mais le plus jeune n'ouvre pas les lèvres et son aîné respecte son besoin de silence.

Ils rejoignent les infirmiers dans la salle d'opération et découvrent le corps qu'on leur a ramené. Ils ont commencé de découper les vêtements, ceux qui ne sont pas imbriqués à la peau, posé des perfusions pour hydrater le patient. Ils arrosent les plaies avec de l'eau stérile, les soins d'urgence ont été accomplis, à présent il faut évaluer les dégâts. Le plus grand des deux énumère où ils en sont :

« Brûlure au troisième degré sur 50 % du corps, quelques éclats. Tension 8/5, on le remplit pour la faire remonter, pouls 140, a déjà reçu 20 mg de morphine, 10 sur place il y a 20 minutes et je viens de refaire un bolus. Pas de signe de conscience depuis qu'il est arrivé, il geignait à peine. »

John enregistre les informations tandis qu'un autre les aide à enfiler casques et gants. Et plus que tout, il tente d'oublier le bruit, les bips des machines, la respiration sifflante du blessé, la lumière crue du scialytique...

« _Non_ ! Non je ne peux pas. », implore d'une voix pincée Mike qui se tourne sur lui-même, les yeux révulsés et déjà humides.

Parce que malgré la peau brûlée sur le côté droit, et la plaie béante qui part de sa tempe jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, ils reconnaissent tous deux le visage de Desmond et le voir ressembler à un simulacre d'humain dont la peau fondue laisse les plaies à vif, c'est d'une horreur sans plus nom aucun. Encore un ami sur le point de... _non_, ne pas y penser. John inspire, une fois, juste assez pour s'enivrer d'un courage qu'il sait tout à fait éphémère et pointe son index sur le jeune médecin.

« _Calme-toi_ ! Je te laisse cinq secondes pour reprendre ton souffle et tu vas t'occuper du lieutenant colonel avant qu'il ne claque entre tes doigts, c'est bien compris ? »

« ... Oui capitaine. », gémit-il d'une voix qui hurle le _non_.

« Tolliver, pour l'amour de Dieu, tu vas rester planté là comme un con à le regarder mourir ? Tu vaux mieux que ça alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et réalise enfin qu'il te fait confiance et qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut le ramener ! »

Le jeune médecin tourne enfin la tête qu'il secoue déjà inconsciemment, et cligne plusieurs fois ses yeux dont il veut taire les larmes discrètes.

« Oui... oui capitaine. Okay, d'accord, rajoutez un autre flacon de Ringer et préparez la dopamine. Et l'anesthésiste doit se pointer, et fissa ! »

Mike a levé les mains pour retenir l'attention des deux infirmiers et s'est approché du corps de son lieutenant colonel inanimé sur la table avant de leur donner les premières instructions.

« On pose une vie centrale et on débride les plaies. Faut qu'on lui ôte le reste de ses vêtements avant que le chirurgien n'arrive, on n'y voit rien. Continuez de laver. »

Et le médecin commence doucement, avec deux pinces, de retirer les peaux mortes, comme s'il l'épluchait. Dessous, c'est rose, rouge, mais mieux que noir. Il ne tremble plus, tout à sa tache.

« Tension 7/4, elle continue de descendre. »

« Augmentez le débit des perfs. Allez lieutenant colonel, accrochez-vous ! Et où est ce con d'anesthésiste ? »

« Le con est là. »

Le médecin qui vient d'entrer sourit, il ne relèvera pas, il connaît le stress, inutile d'en rajouter. Aussitôt, il se met au travail et prépare des cocktails dans des seringues que John ne connait que trop bien.

Lui est resté près de la tête de son ami qu'il regarde sans réaliser pleinement ce qu'il est en train de voir. Il est prêt à aider si besoin mais pour l'instant, il laisse son jeune collègue aux manœuvres ; il sait qu'il _doit_ le faire. Les défigurations il en a vu, peu et c'était déjà trop et quand il connaît le visage qu'il a vu sourire, pleurer, s'étonner et vivre tout simplement, l'_après_ est toujours cruel. Il s'appuie d'un pied sur l'autre, respire entre ses lèvres pincées tout juste ouvertes en un _O_ discret, devant la situation dont il n'est plus qu'un spectateur. Les sons changent et semblent se couvrir, comme une sourdine sur cette vision désolante. Il est là, c'est indéniable, mais tout est flou et le miroir que crée la scène lui revient comme la pire des vérités.

Il y a cet homme aux chevet de son ami entre la mort et la vie, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il fait tout pour empêcher l'inévitable d'arriver trop tôt et évolue dans une danse macabre aux allures de prière. Il voit son ami chuter et se rapprocher du dernier voyage et pourtant il se débat et se débat encore pour le ramener à lui et à la vie ; mais finalement tout ça, tout ce qui l'entoure, n'est-ce pas des sables mouvants ?

Soudain, un son strident, le bip qui fait des ratées et un son continu, le cœur vient de lâcher. Tout le monde est en alerte, l'anesthésiste injecte, un infirmier rapproche une machine et les mains de Mike attrapent le défibrillateur qu'il colle au torse nu après avoir crié à ses subordonnés de se reculer. Et John arrête de respirer.

Mike donne la première impulsion électrique dans le corps qui rebondit mollement ; comme celui du détective sur le trottoir. _Pourquoi est-ce que John y a cru ?_

« On recharge. »

Il faut quelques secondes longues comme l'éternité avant que les deux embouts gris ne se posent à nouveau sur le corps qui émet ce bip continu. _Pourquoi est-ce que John a fait tout ces voyages ?_

« On _recharge_ ! »

L'infirmier se retourne vers la machine dont il écrase à nouveau les boutons et John étouffe, c'est tout l'air sain de ses poumons qui a disparu pour lui laisser à la place un brouillard clair comme l'anthracite dans lequel il évolue depuis un an. Il quitte la salle d'opération, se débarrasse de la combinaison en trop, manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises sur le couloir où ses pas glissent et se réfugie sous le ciel noir sans lune, qui le nargue. _Pourquoi est-ce John ne peut pas l'accepter ?_

Il inspire ou expire peut-être, c'est qu'il pleure en fait et les premières larmes qu'il verse envahissent son visage et sa gorge, l'étouffent sans le tuer et ne lui laissent que ce sentiment, le pire de tous, celui qu'il craint depuis toujours et qu'il a enfoui sous les couches périssables de l'Afghanistan, des bières avec Greg, de Mary-Ann, de son adolescence, de Harry et de ses parents : il est seul.

Et putain, comme avec Sherlock, il était _deux._

Il y a des milliards d'humains autour de lui mais une promesse, ce n'est rien comparé à Baker Street, au thé noir que Sherlock demande d'un haussement de sourcil, à son sourire lorsque John tient tête à Mycroft, à son regard lorsque John portait sur ses épaules une veste collection Bombe-Explosif 2012, à tous ces mots qu'il n'a jamais dit mais que John comprenait. Parce que s'il y a bien une seule chose de sûre sur cette foutue planète, c'est que rien n'a jamais été aussi parfait que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ensemble, qu'importe qu'ils étaient colocataires, collègues, amis ou toutes ces autres choses encore auxquelles John ne s'est jamais autorisé à penser.

Il sourit et écrase les larmes sur ses joues bronzées, parce que _mon Dieu_ comme il a compris que Sherlock ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais il en a tellement découvert qu'aujourd'hui, il lui pardonne.

C'est ça, il lui pardonne. Il l'accepte. Et il respire, enfin.

« Cap'tain... ? »

Mike a apparut derrière lui, sans plus de combinaison et avec un sourire faible, et John pose cette fois sa main sur son épaule.

« T'as fait ce que t'as pu Mike... c'est bien. Tu as très bien agi. »

« Capt'ain, je... »

« Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. J'aimerais te dire que la vie est simple et que tout s'arrange à un moment ou à un autre mais... ça marche pas toujours comme ça. Alors, ne baisse pas les bras, affronte les moments difficiles mais tout passe avec le temps. C'est ton meilleur allié. »

« Non mais cap'tain, il n'est pas mort. Le lieutenant colonel n'est pas mort, j'ai pu le réanimer, le chirurgien a pris la suite. »

John ouvre grands les yeux, sourit avant même de réaliser pleinement et lève les mains au ciel avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et de le soulever de la terre de quelques centimètres.

« C'est génial Mike ! »

« Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il était mort, je faisais tant la tronche que ça ? », demande en riant le nouveau médecin qui serre les épaules du blond entre ses mains.

John inspire mais n'expire que de l'air sans parole ; il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer à haute voix de toute façon. Il secoue la tête, sourit et redresse le menton :

« Il est temps que je rentre chez moi. »

* * *

Dans l'avion qui le ramène à Londres, John regarde par le hublot le petit aéroport de Kaboul. Pour sûr, rien n'a changé. La terre est de la même couleur, le vent aussi inexistant et l'entraide entre militaires est toujours sans borne. S'il a une place dans cette avion, c'est grâce au commandant de la zone 1 qui a accepté de l'aider, après sa présence auprès du lieutenant colonel Rickey. Il est resté encore une semaine, le temps d'attendre que Desmond sorte de son coma artificiel et qu'il puisse lui parler. Son ami sera ramené d'ici quelques jours en France où il sera pris en charge par une équipe médicale, mais le médecin est plutôt confiant, il n'en portera pas des séquelles trop graves. Il est surtout satisfait d'avoir pu lui raconter à quel point Mike s'est montré exemplaire et maintenant au camp, on ne commence jamais une partie de poker sans que le jeune médecin ne soit présent.

Les adieux ont été plus poignants qu'il ne pensait. À son époque, on tapotait gentiment dans le dos du collègue en lui souhaitant un bon retour, mais ni Shad, ni Steph, ni Keith ne l'ont laissé partir sans le serrer dans leurs bras. Il n'y a que Mike qui a osé lui tendre la main, mais son sourire était si précieux que John en a compris sa véritable force. À son époque aussi, il n'y avait pas de Pizza Hut au milieu du camp ; comme quoi, les choses évoluent.

Finalement, il n'a pas attendu que l'équipe envoyée à Farah revienne, car pour être franc, ça ne change rien désormais. Il ne veut plus être accompagné d'un médecin légiste pour aller réclamer auprès de Gregory qu'on ouvre la tombe, il veut juste aller de l'avant, peut-être même voir ce qu'il pourrait faire du dossier volé à Irène, mais sa quête pour retrouver un fantôme est finie. Il sort du sac qu'il a pu garder entre ses jambes le dossier bleu, celui qu'il a commencé le tout premier jour en allant voir Molly, et l'ouvre.

Il sourit en regardant les photos, les papiers du congrès à Brighton, toutes ces choses qui lui paraissent si anciennes et pourtant, comme ancrées dans sa chair. Il pose surtout sur la tablette le rapport d'autopsie et son sourire s'agrandit - bien qu'étant mélancolique - en lisant le nom qui l'a poussé à traversé la terre, le point de départ de tout ça. Vincent Vaore.

_Vincent Vaore_.

Il se raidit sur sa chaise, relit encore le nom et comprend enfin. Parce que tout était là. Depuis le début.

V-I-N-C-E-N-T-V-A-O-R-E

Il remet les lettres en place.

* * *

Note : Pour celles qui pensent avoir décodé le mot, merci de ne pas l'écrire dans les reviews pour ne pas spoiler les autres, mais vous pouvez m'envoyer vos théories par MP si vous le souhaitez :)


End file.
